United We Stand
by theamazingmo
Summary: A 'gift' from a girl's grandmother turns out to be much, much more than what the 15yearold bargained for. While uncovering her destiny, Nichole learns things she never before would have dreamed of, in the world of magic, in life, and in love. HPOC.
1. Dreams, or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in the HP books.

A/N: Hello all! This is my first fic, but the story is a little twisted from the HP books. I'm sorry but I had to change things, cause the end of the 6th book made me cry! Lol, yes I am a loser…I will probably continue writing this story, even if you guys don't like it, just cause I'm bored and have nothing else to do...

Anyway…

On with the show!

**Chapter 1: Dreams…or not**

A boy with messy jet-black hair, and bright green eyes lay sprawled on his back on a small bed in the corner of a small room. The room in which he resided contained a number of odd possessions scattered throughout the floor, and tumbling off the writing desk against the wall opposite the bed. A bird cage also stood atop the desk, and looked in desperate need of cleaning. Pieces of parchment and quill's littered the desk, and some rather strange books were on the floor beside the bed. The pictures on the covers moved, and they had disturbing titles like, Intermediate_ Defence against the Dark Arts, Hogwarts: A History, and 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi._ A broomstick lay against the wardrobe, and a trunk at the foot of the bed appeared to have black robes spilling out of it.

The boy was thin-medium build, of medium height, and had the stretched-out look of someone who has recently gone through a growth spurt. A breeze from the open window beside the bed ruffled the boy's fringe, revealing a thin, lightning-shaped scar.

Nichole twirled one of her long blonde curls as she stared at the unusual scar. There was something terribly unsettling about it, it was a perfect shape, and on previous occasions, she had seen the boy grasp it, as if it caused him terrible pain. She had come to the conclusion that either this scar was definitely _not_ normal, or that the boy was slightly touched in the head.

Nichole had visited this boy many times before in her dreams, since the start of her summer vacation. The dreams were very unlike other dreams she had had. The odd thing was, she didn't feel as though she was in a dream at all, she felt awake, and could breathe, move, and talk as if she were living in this world. The only difference between this psycho dream world, and her real world, was that apparently, no one else was aware of her presence.

Nichole had approached the boy on a previous occasion, but as she drew close, he turned his head and stared right into her wide, blue eyes. She thought that for sure, he must see her, but seconds later he turned back to a book he was reading muttering something that sounded like "…vol de mort…crazy." Nichole wondered why the boy was speaking in mixed French and English phrases, but she remembered enough from her elementary school French classes, to figure that "vol de mort" translated to something like "flight of death". Nichole was at a loss to think of a reason why someone would use those two phrases together in a sentence, but she was beginning to think that this boy was just plain insane!

In previous dreams, Nichole had gotten to know the boy's family, as well as his typical morning routine. She had discovered that the boy did not live with his parents, but a horrible aunt and uncle. His aunt Petunia was always snappy, as if she had permanent PMS. She treated the dark haired boy more like a dog than anything. Nichole wondered just what the hell had crawled up her ass and died. The boy's uncle was no better. He was a large man with no neck, and a face like an enlarged plum, always purple. Nichole thought that the man should definitely go get his cholesterol checked, but then thought that perhaps he deserved to have a heart attack, then he would yell less. There was also a fat boy who lived in the house. He had blonde hair that lay flat on his head and a bottom at least three times the size of the dark-haired boy. The bitchy lady and the purple-faced man were much nicer to the fat boy, so Nichole assumed he must be their son, making him the dark-haired boy's cousin. The bitchy lady would call him ridiculous names such as Diddikins, and Dinky Duddidums, so Nichole assumed his name must be Darryll, or Dobin, or Dudley, or something of the sort. The most unnerving part about these many visits to this boy's home was that she still didn't know who he was. His despicable excuses for relations would refer to him most commonly as "Boy", "You", or "Him".

Nichole's train of thought was interrupted when the boy suddenly leapt off his bed, and strolled into the hallway. She followed him into a bathroom at the end of the upstairs hallway. The room was long, and narrow, with a countertop running almost the whole length of one long wall. There was a mirror positioned above the sink in the countertop. In the corner, at the far end of the room stood a toilet beside the window. Along the opposite wall to the countertop, stood a bath/shower. Nichole promptly hoisted herself up onto the countertop, and watched as the boy brushed his teeth. After brushing his teeth, the boy then attempted to comb his hair. He had a rather messy mop situated on the top of his head, and it stuck out in all directions. No matter how hard the boy tried to flatten it, his dark hair magically pop right back into place!

Finally the boy gave up trying to fix his hair, and straightened up as if to leave. Nichole had prepared to follow him, when the boy grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, and pulled it over his head.

Nichole stopped in her tracks.

It was probably good that no one realized her presence, as her face resembled a tomato, her eyes were as big as blimps, and her jaw had gone south. Now that she thought of it, this boy was quite attractive…

She watched as the sexy boy stripped down to his boxers, and leaned into the shower, to turn on the water. Then Nichole heard a tiny voice in her head that said,

"_What **are** you doing? You can't watch some strange boy take a shower! What are you thinking?"_

However, a much louder voice promptly screamed,

"Well, why the hell not? This is my dream, and I can watch the sexy boy take a shower if I want to!"

"_Oh come on, you have realized by now that these dreams are not real dreams, but perhaps even a glimpse into someone else's life!"_

"That's just stupid, how the hell could I be watching someone else's life while I'm asleep in my bed at the same time? And besides even if it _was_ a glimpse into someone else's life, what are the chances you'll ever meet the guy in person?"

"_It's sick and wrong."_

"Oh for God's sake, the guy could compete with Orlando Bloom on the hotness scale for crying out loud! WHY would you pass this up?"

In the end, Nichole decided to listen to the loud voice (yeah, go figure), and sat back to watch the boy's involuntary little show. After all, she thought, this _is_ just some stupid dream, good things are _supposed_ to happen in dreams!

Nichole later followed the boy back into his room, where he proceeded to read one of his very odd books. She didn't catch the title, but glimpse at a page, and saw that it had something to do with the history behind Shakespeare and Macbeth. She figured he must be bored to hell doing some stupid English literature homework. God, she HATED Shakespeare, why couldn't he just have died from some disease, or poverty like half the other people that lived in the shit-hole people called London in the 16th century! It would have saved a lot of people from death of boredom in high school English classes. In her opinion his plays were just plain stupid, and a waste of her precious time.

As Nichole finished her mental rant about Shakespeare, a large snowy owl flew in through the open window. Nichole let out a shriek that only she could hear, and proceeded to huddle in a corner of the small bedroom. Nichole was deathly afraid of birds with beaks (aka ALL birds), and this one looked like it could peck her to death if she pissed it off. Much to Nichole's surprise, (and concluding her suspicions that the boy, no matter how hot, was _definitely_ loony!) he seemed happy that a large, dangerous creature had flown through his bedroom window. She then noticed a letter attached to the owl's leg, and watched as the boy cast the envelope aside, where it fluttered to the ground beside the desk. The boy read the letter many times before giving a cry of frustration, and discarding it on the already cluttered floor.

Suddenly, Nichole realized that the envelope must have the _name_ of the addressee! She warily crawled over to the desk, atop which the owl was perched, and knelt beside the discarded envelope. It read as follows:

Mr. Harry Potter

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Yuck," Nichole thought. "Who names their kid Harry? That's makes it sound like the kid's armpits need to be shaved every day or something!"

Nichole looked up from the letter to meet another pair of eyes: entrancing, green eyes. The boy she supposed was called Harry was staring into space, well not space, but right into her. She glanced at the watch on his wrist, which hung off the side of the bed: 11:45 a.m. Then she was drawn, yet again, to the green eyes in front of her. She thought that they appeared to have a depth, a depth she had never noticed before. As she stared deeper, she thought she could hear a whisper in the back of her mind. It was to faint to really decipher, but she heard the distinct words,

"…me…spell…yellow…"

As Nichole concentrated deeper on the green eyes, she could hear the voices growing stronger. Then she heard a strong, clear voice, it was bossy and know-it-all sounding, though she didn't know where it came from, but it felt as if she was hearing the words through someone else's ears…

The bossy voice spoke, "_Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?"_

Nichole had never felt anything like this before, she could feel her mind slowly slipping away, sinking deeper into Harry's eyes, and melding into his mind. Nichole could see and hear the bossy girl now, through Harry's eyes and ears. She had bushy brown hair (hmm, even worse than mine, she thought), and large, buckteeth. Nichole realized subconsciously, that they had never really left Harry's bedroom. Yet she could see these images at the same time in the back of her own mind.

The bossy girl spoke again, and Nichole began to see the surroundings. _"You two had better change into your-"_

SCRATCH!

SCRATCH! SCRATCH! SCRATCH!

Nichole blinked, annoyed annoyed at the disturbance, but when she opened her eyes, the bossy girl was gone. As was Harry, and his room. Nichole found herself looking at a fat stuffed elephant beside her pillow instead. As she sat up, she looked around, wondering what the cause of the disturbance was.

SCRATCH! SCRATCH! SCRATCH!

"Argh! Damn cat ruins everything!" she muttered to herself, as she padded across the room to open her bedroom door. She let in her white kitty, Shami, who meowed a thanks, and jumped up onto Nichole's window sill. Nichole glanced at her bedside clock: 4:52 a.m. Great. She'd never be able to go back to sleep now.

Nichole followed, and stared out her window at the Saskatchewan sunrise, trying to comprehend her strange dream. How did she put such crazy ideas into her own head? Surrey... that sounded English didn't it? Yea, just my luck, she thought, the imaginary hot boy lives all across the ocean, let alone Canada.

"Maybe I should lay off the partying for a while huh Shami? I think it might be making me a bit loopy." She said to her kitty, who just ignored her completely.

She grabbed an atlas from her bookshelf, and sat down on her bed. How had it seemed so real…unless? No. It couldn't be, first of all, it was early in the morning now, while it had been near lunch time in her dream.

As she flipped through her atlas looking for a map of England, one of her past geography projects fell out. She tossed it to the ground. Eeew. Time zones, why the hell did they have to learn all of the ones in the world anyway? Stupid waste of….

Shit.

No...that would just be too freaky to be true!

Nichole madly grabbed her project off the floor and located London on the map, Surrey was just beneath. She counted back the hours to the time zone in which Saskatoon, Saskatchewan was located in.

Seven hours.

What time had Harry's watch said? It was almost noon wasn't it? About 11:45?

11:45-7 hours…

No. It was definitely not good to be doing math at ten to five in the morning.

4:45? Yes, that was right, so about 10 minutes should have past since just before I woke up, she thought.

Oh good god, she was going insane.

"Shami, I think I need a shrink" She said, as Shami meowed in agreement.

That was just too weird.

"_Oh come on, you have realized by now that these dreams are not real dreams, but perhaps even a glimpse into someone else's life!"_

So, maybe she should start listening to her conscience more often.

She leaned back on her headboard as a memory of a dark-haired boy filled her mind.

Well, she thought, maybe being crazy wouldn't be so bad at all…

Please read and review! Thnx.


	2. Mucho Craziness

A/N: Here's the next chapter, pretty fast I suppose. sniffle sniffle only two reviews, come on guys! sad puppy eyes I have never wrote a fic before, so advice, and any comments are very welcome!

**Chapter 2: Underwear, Ghost, and Other Craziness:**

Harry Potter lay on his bed consumed deep within his thoughts. He had been trying to forget the horrible events of the previous month, as well as the unsettling nightmares he had begun having about long, eerie corridors, and locked doors. It didn't help matters that Harry had not received a decent letter from his friends, Dumbledore, Sirius, or anybody at all. To put it bluntly, Harry Potter was a very depressed young man at the moment.

As a breeze from the open window beside his bed ruffled his dark hair, he looked over towards his writing desk on the wall opposite his bed. If Harry hadn't known better, he could have sworn that he was staring right into the eyes of another person. Harry had had the feeling that he was being watched a lot recently. He suspected it had just evolved from Harry's recently acquired paranoia. Ever since June, Harry had jumped into attack stance at the snap of twig.

Constant Vigilance my ass, he thought. A Moody imposter had nearly succeeded in murdering Harry last year right under Dumbledore's nose. As he turned back to the book he was attempting to read, he realized how silly the whole idea really was.

"With all the crap Voldemort has put me through, it's no wonder I'm going crazy," he mumbled to himself.

Harry had also been having odd dreams about a blonde-haired girl. These dreams were odd to say the least. It seemed that the girl was unaware of his presence, and all he could do in the dreams was sit and watch her. Another reason why these dreams were odd was that they actually felt like real life. Harry was free to move around, and act as he would normally. The reason behind these dreams was unknown to Harry. This made-up girl seemed so real, and Harry actually really liked her, thought sometimes her phone conversations with her friends reminded him of _Legally Blonde._ This girl however was not ditzy…she just tended to get a little over excited about boys. No matter though, thought Harry, he was sure that in the confines of her dormitory, even Hermione must have had a "girl talk" with Lavender and Parvati at some time.

Deciding that a cold shower would perhaps distract him from suicidal thoughts, he chucked _Flying with the Cannons_ onto his bedside table, and stalked out of the room.

"Who would want to buy this?" asked a medium-height brunette, gesturing to a very…interesting undergarment.

"I think the real question is who would wear that, even if they _did_ buy it!" exclaimed Nichole.

The undergarment in question was a black g-string with a very with a very…fascinating pattern of beads at a spot that would be most uncomfortable. Nichole was out shopping with her two best friends, Sarah McEwen, and Meghan Williams. Sarah was medium-height, with below-the-shoulder, straight, light-brown hair. She also had brown eyes, and a pale complexion, with rosy cheeks. Meghan had a large brown eyes, golden skin, with darker brown hair that fell in natural waves to the middle of her back.

"The sick thing is that some people actually want to go around showing something like that off!" said Meghan.

"That's disgusting," replied Nichole. "Can you imagine how much it would hurt to sit down!"

"Yeah, beads up the ass sure sounds like fun doesn't it?" joked Meghan.

The girls had spent next hour fooling around in the LaSenza store at the local mall. Let's just say that if god didn't give you the goods, then this would be the place to buy them. Sarah and Meghan had had much fun trying on assortments of stuffed, air, gel, and water bras, while Nichole simply complained that god had been much too gracious to her in the first place, and she wasn't about to beg for more.

Her friends finally forced her into the dressing room by threatening to buy her the beaded g-string for her next birthday if she refused. Nichole came out of the dressing room looking like she had two melons strapped to her chest, however her friends didn't give up until Nichole accidentally (or maybe not) popped the inflatable bra as she was attempting to remove it. The girls decided they had better scram, lest the evil clerks discover their crime, and charge make them cough up their precious allowance money for it.

When they reached the bus stop outside the mall, they parted ways.

"So remember there's gonna be a sleepover at my house tomorrow night okay?" said Sarah. "I'm having a few people over for a small party before though, so come around seven."

Nichole arrived home at about eight o' clock. She had a late dinner, and watched an episode of _Friends_ –her favorite show, before getting to bed around 10.

Nichole was completely relaxed, sitting on her bed, reading _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring._ Her boyfriend, Eric had suggested she read it, and so far, she thought that this _J.R.R. Tolkien_ was possibly just as bad as Shakespeare. Eric was crazy about those books, and thought that his girlfriends could "share the interest." Eric was a nice guy: smart, funny, and not to mention good-looking. He was Nichole's image of the "perfect boyfriend". They had been going out almost for their entire grade 9 year. He had asked her to the Christmas dance, and it all kind of went from there.

Nichole yawned as she was trying to remember again how to distinguish Sauron from Sauromon. She knew they were both evil so…who gives a damn anyway. Nichole decided she had had enough of the novel and turned out her light, hoping to visit Harry again in her dreams.

5 minutes later…awake yes, but very tired.

10 minutes later…still awake.

15 minutes later…yes, awake.

Nichole was wondering why she couldn't sleep. It was only 10:30, but she was dead tired because she only got about 3 hours of sleep the night before. She was about to reach over to grab some ear-plugs from her drawer when she whipped her head around towards the other end of her bed. She could have sworn she saw the covers on the other side of her queen bed shift, as if under the weight of an invisible person.

It was too dark in her room to see anything, so she leapt out of her bed and flipped the light switch.

Nothing there.

Oh, peachy, not only do I have freaky dreams, but now I am imagining things, she thought.

She climbed back under the covers, put her ear-plugs in, and shut her eyes tight. Nothing there, nothing there, nothing there, she kept thinking. Finally, she drifted off into a short nap…

Harry was staring down a long corridor. It was dark, and lined with doors on both sides. He ran down the hallway towards the door at the very end.

It was locked. As usual.

Harry kicked the door in frustration. He had been curious as to what lay beyond that door for ages. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard, as his big toe on his right foot burned in pain.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the corridor fading from view, while a very…pink (for lack of a better word)room materialized in front of him.

Harry's heart leapt with excitement. He knew that this familiar room belonged to the blonde-haired beauty he had visited before in his dreams. She sat on a fluffy pink bed in the corner of the room, reading_ The Lord of the Rings_. It had been obvious to Harry from the start that she was not of the magical world. No, her room contained very ordinary possessions, well ordinary for a girl anyway, Harry thought. The white vanity in the opposite corner of her bed was littered with hairpins, elastics, clips, and a variety of make-up items. A desk stood against the wall opposite her bed, while a well-organized bookshelf stood in the corner beside her bed. The bookshelf contained a series of novels, as well as textbooks, and a few photo albums.

The girl yawned, and put the book down on her nightstand, as she reached up to flick off the light switch. Harry watched as the girl tossed and turned for a while, attempting to fall asleep. Harry, his feet growing tired, moved to sit down on the other side of her bed (it looked so comfy with all its poofiness), however, the moment he sat down, the girl's head whipped around, as she stared at the spot where his bottom resided on the comforter.

Shit. Harry hadn't realized that his weight affected solid objects, he had thought he was something like a ghost while in her world.

"_Well, apparently not, stupid!" _screameda voice in Harry's head.

The girl leapt out of bed to switch on the light, and in the second her back was turned, Harry jumped off her bed, and retreated to the corner by her bookshelf, hoping she would think that the shift on her bed had been her imagination.

Panting, she turned on the light, and stared at the spot where Harry had been seconds before. Giving a relieved sigh, she turned the light back off, and got back into bed, and shut her eyes tight. To Harry, she seemed frightened that something was going to jump out at her at any moment.

After about ten minutes, Harry rose from his crouched position in the corner. The girl appeared to be asleep. Her breathing had slowed, and was steady, while her face was relaxed. She looked so beautifully innocent asleep, thought Harry.

Like an angel.

Harry walked over beside her, and brushed a stray curl that had escaped her pony-tail off her cheek.

_What exactly are you trying to do? She doesn't even know you exist._

Harry sat and watched the girl for a few more minutes before she stirred. He quickly retreated back to his corner.

Nichole blinked her eyes a few times, in an attempt to orientate herself. She slowly sat up, confusedly, and gazed in front of her, towards her closet. For a fleeting second, she saw a familiar figure with dark hair, green eyes, and a nervous expression on his face, staring right back at her. After she blinked, however, she saw only shoes spilling out of her open closet door.

"_Oh, well that's just wonderful,"_ she thought. _"Now I'm seeing ghosts."_

Then, the idea dawned on her. Hypotherically of course, if Harry was real, and she was having these strange dreams about him, would they possibly work in reverse? She could have sworn she had seen a person standing there, and she was sure that before, another person had sat down on her bed beside her! If he was here, then could she at least talk to him, and ask him if he knew anything about these strange dreams? Even if it did sound crazy, she might as well take the chance shouldn't she? Nothing bad could possibly come of it.

_Except for the fact that you admit to yourself that you are insane and deserve to be locked up!_

Shut UP conscience!

"_Harry,"_ she whispered uncertainly,_ "is that you?"_

A/N: Please review my work:P


	3. Strange Things

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin.

A/N: Omg, this took me forever. If you don't review I will cry. Oh, and there's also a quote from _Friends_ in here. I will give you a hint: it's from season 3, and Chandler says it. _Shut UP brain! No one else is as insanely obsessed with Friends as you are!_

**Chapter 3: Strange Things**

The bedroom door of Nichole's room banged open.

"NICHOLE! YOU KNOW MOM SAID YOU CAN'T TALK ON THE PHONE AFTER 11:00!"yelled a small girl of about nine years old. This girl was a small replica of her older sister Nichole, except for the fact that her curly hair was a medium brown, instead of blonde.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" screamed Nichole. Her little sister was always barging into her room without knocking, and she would sometimes take things when Nichole was not around.

"You were talking to a boy, Harvey or something! You already have a boyfriend, I'm gonna tell Eric! Besides, mom said you can't talk on the phone after 11:00 anyway!" said her sister, in an annoyingly tattle-tale voice.

"Aaarrggh! First of all why are you up at this hour? Second, why are you eavesdropping on me? And third, I was not talking to anyone, the phone's not even in my room you little brat!" said Nichole.

"You said a bad word! I'm gonna tell mom! And if you weren't talking on the phone, then who were you talking to?" asked her sister.

"I was… talking to…myself," Nichole replied, not wanting to tell her little sister, who would probably tell her parents, who would think she was insane.

"You know only crazy people talk to themselves," said her sister, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, then I guess I'm just crazy. Now will you please leave me alone Gizzy!"(a/n: pronounce the g like a j as in juice) said an exasperated Nichole.

"You can't call me that anymore, I'm not a baby! You have to say my real name!" whined her sister.

"Oh yeah, says who?" countered Nichole.

"Says Mom, she said that you have to call me by what I want you to, and I want you to call me by my full name! Stop being so lazy!" complained her sister.

"I think mom was still delirious from the pain of giving birth to you when she named you, because she obviously thought she was in the 13th century rather that the 20th! Just leave already!" shouted Nichole.

"Say it," growled her sister.

"ALRIGHT, _GISELLE_, WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" shouted Nichole.

"You swore! Mom's gonna ground you!" taunted Giselle.

"Not if you don't tell her," answered Nichole.

"Who says I won't there's nothing better than getting you into trouble!" said Giselle.

"Yeah, well maybe if you forget that it happened, I'll forget where I found your new glasses…in the trash can!" accused Nichole.

Giselle sighed, obviously defeated, and stalked out of the room.

Nichole sighed, and fell back on her bed. Harry was gone. She could feel that he was no longer here. She pulled up her covers, and went to sleep, thinking about what she would do if she met Harry in her dreams that night, as she visited him almost every night now. She supposed maybe she could try to communicate with him, write on a piece of paper telling him who she was, or maybe she should stay hidden, and use it to her advantage to learn more about him. He had some very interesting looking books in his trunk, and she thought that they might contain information about whatever was so awkward about him. Nichole had never seen books with such odd titles before. They seemed to be about something like…witchcraft? After all they were books of _spells_ and such.

But magic didn't exist, or did it? In Nichole's opinion, magic was the only explanation as to how she could travel into someone else's life, and remain in her bed at the same time. Nevertheless, she resolved to read some of Harry's books, and perhaps take a closer look at the stick thingy he always had poking out of his pants. That was a curious object indeed. Perhaps it was a magic wand…

No, see now she was getting carried away, Nichole thought, as she finally drifted off into sleep.

She knew.

That was the one thought going through Harry Potter's mind as he woke up on a sunny Friday morning. How had she figured it out? How could she see him, or even know that he was there? He had woken up right after a crazed little girl had barged into the room shouting something about 'Nichole' talking on the phone past 11. A thousand questions filled Harry's head as her voice kept playing over and over in his mind, asking,

"_Harry, is that you?"_

And how she knew what his name was baffled him even more. Perhaps she had wonky dreams about him too? That could explain the odd feeling he had lately of someone watching him.

Harry quietly snuck downstairs to grab a snack before going back to bed. Six o'clock in the morning was much too early to be up and about, thought Harry as he yawned before settling back to sleep.

"Maybe she's here right now, watching me," he thought.

Nichole. Hmm, a pretty name for a pretty girl, he thought, as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Nichole was back in Harry's room. He was sound asleep in his bed when she appeared. Taking advantage of the fact that he would be oblivious to small noises for a good couple hours by the looks of it, she began to investigate Harry's strange possessions.

She began with his desk. His owl was inside its cage, and Nichole, eying it warily, started to shuffle through the many letters that littered the desk. The owl seemed to know she was there, however, she didn't seem too peeved that an invisible person was going through her owner's things. Instead, she cooed a nice, soft note at Nichole, as if to say, _don't worry, I'm a nice, tame owl that will in no way harm you, so you can just keep your pants on!_ After Nichole had read through all the letters, she had discovered a few things:

He had a friend named Ron.

He had a seemingly annoying nag for a grandma, aunt, or something of the sort, named Hermione.

He had an over-protective godfather named Sirius (_honestly, telling the kid not to do something rash in almost every letter, come on, live a little_).

There was some kind of pet involved named Buckbeak.

Some dude named Cedric had died last year in some Triwizard contest thingy (_Was Harry a wizard? That would be why he had all these spell-books and such)_.

You-know-who (who was that?) was back, and didn't seem very nice.

Some dude named Dumby-whatever, had Harry's best interests at heart (or said he did anyway). He sounded like he was the boss or something.

Harry was obviously in danger (from Death-Eaters, and You-Know-Who-_who the hell were these freaks?_).

Ron and Hermione were hiding things from him (we can't tell you now cause of you-know-who, and you-know-why-_good, god what were these people from the CIA or something?_)

These weirdoes sent their mail via owls. (_So that's why he has one in his room!)_

So, Harry was a wizard. Nichole didn't understand how that worked, because last time she checked, magic was only used in the circus, and fairytales. On the other hand, this proved that her dreams couldn't possibly be real (small _awww_ in the back of her head), because magic did not exist in the real world, right? She should go get her bile levels checked or something. If she was lucky, maybe they would even leech her!

Not.

Nichole then started on his books. She found some older ones in the back of his closet, and began reading _Understanding Magic_. The book was different from the start. It had moving pictures on the cover and inside the book as well. It was like different scenes from movies on each page.

_Magic is a genetic trait that is passed down through the blood-line. It is a dominant trait, so, even if one parent is muggle, usually, the offspring will inherit the ability, although sometimes the magic must be triggered. Thus why some people never exhibit magical abilities, hence why there is the possibility for muggle-born wizards and witches. When the trait is not triggered, or when it is for some reason absent in magical offspring, the resulting term is deemed 'squib'. Muggle-born witches and wizards can also result when the combination of two incompletely dominant alleles are present for the magical trait, resulting in the new trait of magic blood in muggles._

_One of the strangest cases of magical genetics resulted from the well-known Rowena Ravenclaw's offspring. Although the famous witch, co-founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, married another wizard none of their offspring were ever reported to exhibit magical abilities. Eventually the Department of Magical History and Wizarding Ancestry stopped tracking the many muggle offspring, believing the trait would never appear in the Ravenclaw bloodline again. The cause for the loss of the magical trait is still unknown, and is still researched in the Department of Mysteries. If any further progress has been made since the 11th century, it would be unknown to the public as all projects in the Department of Mysteries are kept top-secret._

_Magic is simply the ability to control, and concentrate one's emotions, and change them into different outputs of magical energy. The control and concentration being a) the wand, and b) the incantation. Non-verbal, and wand-less magic is much more difficult, as the concentration and control of magical energy must be done without words, wands, or perhaps both. Certain spells require the user to be concentrated on a particular emotion to make the spell effective. I.e. the Patronus charm requires the user to focus on emotions of happiness, and joy, why the Cruciatus curse, would need the user to focus on hate, and anger._

Muggle? Nichole wondered what that meant, but continued reading different books from Harry's closet. She read parts of _Beginner's Transfiguration, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, _and_ Unfogging the Future._

"Huh, so not all fortune tellers are phonies then," she muttered to herself. According to these books, magic was actually very complicated, not just mumbo-jumbo words, and wand-waving. Transfiguration, with all its complex diagrams, laws, and such, sounded a lot like physics to Nichole. The whole process sounded very tedious to Nichole, taking into consideration structure, form, physical, chemical, biological, as well as mental (in the case of living things) characteristics when performing the magic. Charms, on the other hand, sounded much more fun and simple. According to _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1: "A charm can alter, or affect certain properties of an object."_

Just as Nichole was about to open _Basic Defense: Simple Counter-Curses and Jinxes_, Harry awoke, and left the room. Nichole stuck her head out the door, and watched as he headed into the bathroom. Wanting to avoid a situation like what had occurred in her previous visit, she settled down to investigate her next book, but not before a certain wooden object caught her eye.

Harry's wand was sitting on his bed-side table. Unattended. Calling her name (ok, maybe that was exaggerating a teenie bit).

It couldn't do any harm to just investigate it a little, could it? He wouldn't mind…

Nichole walked over to the small table, and gingerly picked up the small wand. It felt warm in Nichole's hand. Memories of her grade six school play three years ago flooded to the front of her mind. She had played the _Good Fairy God Mother_ in _Cinderella. _

April 17th, 2002

Nichole stepped out from the curtain and took the stage as a dismal Cinderella sat weeping center stage. She was dressed in a puffy blue dress, with a white wig, and magic wand complete with a star on top.

"_Dry those tears child. You can't go to the ball looking like that!"_

Nichole pulled out her white magic wand, and waved it towards a pumpkin sitting stage left. In a puff of smoke, the pumpkin was replaced instantaneously with a white coach. Horses, a footman, and a coachman appeared in similar fashion where mice, a horse, and a dog had previously stood.

"_Now what about you? Good heavens! You can't go in those rags!"_

"_Bibbidi Bobbidi_

_Bibbidi Bobbidi_

_Bibbidi Bobbidi_

_Boo!"_

As Nichole sang the famous "magic spell" glitter fell from the ceiling with smoke effects, as Cinderella's double took her place in a fabulous ball gown decked out with the legendary "glass slippers" (plastic really, of course).

Nichole giggled at the embarrassing memory, and muttered the "magic" words that had been drilled into her head years before (Seriously, the gym teacher had been in charge of the dress rehearsal, as the drama teacher had a bad flu, and made them do 20 push-ups for each line they forgot on stage that day. And those had not been the easy girly-type either. The poor children were made to do full-out man push-ups.).

Giggling in reminisce, the words tumbled from her lips, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!-AAAAAHHHH!"

The shriek at the end was of no relevance to the play of _Cinderella_, no Nichole had screamed bloody murder because the moment she finished the line, bright white sparks had shot out of the end of the thin piece of wood.

In her panic, Nichole had dropped the wand to the floor. It lay there innocently, as if trying to make Nichole think she imagined it all.

_Oh you little bugger_, she thought. _Imagined it my ass._

_Alright, breathe. In. Out. In. Out. The sparks didn't hurt anyone, just sparks. Sparks coming out of a twig is completely normal, and safe, and perfectly fine. Not._

Nichole decided to try a different tactic.

_Find the happy place. Find the happy place. Yes. Meadow…with stars…stars that look like the freaky sparks that randomly shot out of a stick!_

"Damn," she muttered. Unable to forget the incident, Nichole strode over to the pile of books at the foot of Harry's bed. She picked up the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_, and sat down on Harry's bed.

_Perhaps wands let off sparks as an alarm bell when someone other than the owner touches them. Yes that's logical. Well I may as well put the damn twig back where it came from, wouldn't want Harry to get suspicious._

Nichole stood up, book in hand to pick up the wand off the floor, as she straightened up, wand in hand, the bedroom door creaked open.

Nichole immediately felt the room fading from sight.

Nichole woke up to a bright and sunny Friday morning. She remembered her dream last night very clearly. She had read about magic and whole other bunch of fairy tale crap.

How do I think up this kind of stuff She asked herself.

_You don't think it up. When are you going to get it right, you tart!_

"Ouch!" she yelped suddenly. She had been rolling over onto her back, when she felt a sharp something poke her. She sat up, and looked down.

Her jaw dropped. No.

_Lemme jus' check, but usually you can't take things from dreams can you?_

Nichole blinked, and willed the tiny object to just go away, but of course, that would be no fun. She opened her eyes to see a book, and a thin piece of wood sitting next to her, beside her.

Oh no. I took that poor boy's wand somehow!

But if she had taken them, then that would mean that for sure they had to be real.

Nichole pulled the covers off of her, and put her feet on the floor, where they met with another foreign object. The moving picture on the picture of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ greeted her downward glance.

Oh bugger, as if this morning could not get worse. She had also stolen poor Harry's book!

"NICHOLE!" yelled Giselle. Nichole heard her footsteps padding along the hall towards her room.

Shit.

How would she explain this to her family?

"_So um, yea I kind of have these wonky dreams about some boy I've never seen before, except I don't really think that they're dreams. I think they're probably real. Yes, I actually visit him while I'm sleeping is more like it…yea, I just somehow managed to take his magic wand and spell book home with me last night. Oh yea, and by the way he is apparently a wizard, and no I'm not crazy."_

Now that she thought of it, her mother being a devout Catholic, would probably murder her, or at least shun her if she found such objects in her room. She quickly shoved the wand under her pillow, and kicked the book beneath the bed skirt before Gizzy barged into her room.

"Mom says you have to wake up, and to remind you that you have work today."

"Okay."

As Gizzy skipped away back to her room, Nichole shut her door, and pulled out the spell book. She glanced at her clock, 6:00 a.m. Why the hell did she have to get the early shift anyway? Nichole worked at the movie theatre downtown, and her shift started at 8:00. The movie theatre didn't actually open until 10:00, but her shift consisted of mainly cleaning up from the night before, and preparing the theatre for the day. She worked from 8:00-2:00 every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday that summer. Reluctantly, she slid the book back under her bed, and prepared for the day.

Harry Potter had been having a normal day at the Dursley's. In other words, he was completely and utterly miserable. Harry had awoken (again) around 10:30, and proceeded downstairs to breakfast, but not before taking a shower and doing all his "guy stuff" (which included things like standing in front of the mirror and trying to figure out which looks made him look sexiest). Here he had been given the usual unbearably long list of chores for the day. Today, he was expected to mow the lawn, trim the hedges, and weed the _entire_ garden. After he finished his meager breakfast, Harry headed outside thinking that the sooner he started, the sooner he could finish.

About mid-afternoon, his fat pig of a cousin plonked himself down on a lawn chair to taunt Harry. Dudley sipped a cold, root-beer float as he watched Harry burn as he bent over the garden by the back fence. Harry decided to turn the tables and have some fun with Dudley if he was going to be such an oaf.

"You know Dud, while diligently weeding this garden I have observed some very interesting creatures, which have taken up residence within this here rosebush."

"Oh yea?" Like what, bumble bees? Yay, bugs that fly around stinging people and don't do any good for people. Did you hit your head falling off that…that _thing_ of yours? Cause you'd definitely deserve it! Maybe deflate your head a bit, since you think you're so cool running around with that twig sticking out of your ass."

"You know it's called a _wand_ Diddikins, you know the thing the big bad witch used to turn the prince into a frog. But you look more like a piggy, maybe scary Harry will pull his twig on you if you don't shut your fat mouth, or do you need me to do that for you too?" Harry said venomously, as he reached toward his back pocket to grab his wand.

"MOM!HE'S GONNA USE _YOU-KNOW-WHAT_!"

"Yeah, lucky for you, I left my wand in my room."

"You're such a moron! You think I'm afraid of you just cause of that _thing_ don't you?"

"Yeah, actually I do," Harry muttered. This was conversation was not going the way he wanted it to, and Harry was rather disturbed that he did not have his wand. He _always_ kept it in his pocket, and especially now, after Voldemort was back in full power. He decided his plan needed a little tweak.

"Hey, look at you hiding here. You know what, I won't hurt you if you promise to bite this oaf over there in the middle of the night," Harry whispered to a thorn, just loud enough for Dudley to hear.

"What's in there! Why are you talking to the bugs? You really have gone insane."

"No, no, no Dud, I'm talking to the evil gnomes which have taken up residence here. And if they're here in the garden, I'm sure they must have definitely snuck into the house, the little buggers. Yep yep, these little guys are vicious with their poisonous fangs, and long claws. They like to burrow into things, so they especially like to live inside mattresses, and closets."

"Yeah right, I don't see anything. You're lying!"

"Nope, it's just that poor muggles like you can't see these little guys. They're magical creatures. Oh, and they _love_ sugar. These little guys with _kill_ to get their sugar."

"I don't believe you! You're just pulling my leg!"

"Oh no, I'm not lying. I think there's a picture of them in _The Big Book of Monsters_. I can go get it for you if you want, although I don't think mommy would like it if she found out you were looking at nasty Harry's books-ouch! It bit me!" Harry said, as he quickly jabbed his finger into a thorn. "See, look at that! Nasty buggers. And that was just a baby, fangs aren't poisonous yet." At this Dudley looked warily from the cut on Harry's finger, to the rosebush, and back to his root beer float.

"So you say they like sugar huh?"

"Oh yeah, and I mean, they don't actually kill, but they hunt in gangs and-"

"_Hunt_!"

"Yeah, they hunt down sugar, and if they find people with it, they gang up on that person. They use their little puking spell to distract the owner of the sugar, and then they take their prey." Dudley gave a small yelp, and chucked the rest of his root beer float into the rose bush, and waddled back into the house.

Laughing, Harry followed suit, thinking that his cousin would be ridding his closet of his secret stash of junk food right about now, and that he probably wouldn't get mush sleep that night, thinking that fanged beasts living in his mattress might attack him at any second. Harry made his way up to his room with the plan to finish a Charms assignment.

But first, he realized, as he replayed the conversation in his head, he needed to find his wand.

"That'll be $36.93"

Nichole rummaged in her purse to find the correct change for the cashier at _Safeway_. She had made a trip to the grocery store for her mother, while she picked up Giselle from Girl Guides. As she left the store, in a trance, she still had only one thing on her mind, and that was the question as to why she had a magic wand, and a spell book sitting in her room at home.

Just as she stepped onto the bus with her purchased goods did she realize that she had given the cashier at Safeway her last dollars. Aggravated, she rummaged in her purse for more change.

She looked up to the bus driver to mutter an apology, but as she made eye-contact, she thought she heard a voice.

"_Geez. Kids these days_."

"I'm sorry," said Nichole, acidly. "What did you say?"

"Didn't say nothing."

Well fine then, if he was going to be an ass then let him, she thought. Just then, she felt something in her pocket. She stared at it, and realized that there was indeed something inside. She reached inside to find $1.50, the exact amount she needed for the bus trip home.

_How ironic, _she thought, as she boarded the bus home. She needed to hurry to get ready for Sarah's party.

Nichole dropped the groceries in the entry way as she bounded up the stairs to her room to get ready. She took down her ponytail, and washed her hair in the sink. She had an exact procedure to follow to make her wild hair manageable, and even slightly pretty. She then brushed out all the knots while it was still wet, and proceeded to rub Frizz Ease serum into her hair. A final coat of hairspray over still damp hair finished her look. She then applied her make-up. She put a small layer of powder on her face, especially on her cheeks, in an attempt to tone down the redness. She then applied some silver eye-shadow, which would go perfectly with her outfit she had picked out the day before. She slipped into her baby blue knit tank top, and knee length white peasant skirt. She rushed downstairs as her mother called her for supper.

"Nichole is there something up?" her mother asked, sounding concerned. All of Nichole's friends loved Mrs. Caligan. They said she was one of the nicest moms they ever knew, and they loved her light British accent. Nichole had a slight accent as well, but it was not nearly as noticeable as she had lived here in Canada since the age of four. Before, she had lived with both of her parents somewhere in London.

"No," she answered innocently, her voice cracking. _Oh shit, she found the book. No! My life is over!_

"Well, honestly dear, you've been distracted all day. You bought Iceberg lettuce instead of Romaine, Macintosh apples instead Granismith, and prune juice instead of apple. Is there a problem with Eric?"

Why was it that adults always assumed it was a problem with your boyfriend if you were ever a bit off? "Oh no, it just that…I'm a little…stressed out about…work. Yea. My boss has been bugging me all week about…tampons. Um… Yea, he's saying that we've been slacking off in keeping the bathrooms in shape and that…some girls were complaining about…'not having proper necessities.' He…kinda…um…yelled at us."

"Well alright, here's your mac n' cheese. Sorry, it's just that I didn't really have time to make a good dinner today."

"That's alright." Nichole replied as she sat down across from Giselle. "So, Gizzy, what did you do in Guides today?"

"We got to learn how to knit," she said, as she dug into her dinner. "EEEEWWW!"

SPLAT

"Gizzy! What the hell! You-"

"Young lady, what have I told you about swearing!"

"MUM! She spit her bloody food onto my shirt!"

"That is no excuse to-"

"MOMMY! This isn't the right kind of Kraft Dinner, it's the yucky kind!"

"You're such a spoiled brat, everything always has to be perfect for you! This was my shirt I was going to wear to Sarah's party tonight!"

"And if you keep talking like that, you won't be going at all!"

"Why are you yelling at me? She's the one acting like she's three years old!"

Nichole's mother dug the Kraft Dinner box out of the garbage, and looked at the label.

"Nichole, you bought _Three Cheese_ instead of _Original_."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T READ!" Nichole screamed as she stomped up the stairs. God, why was everything always her fault anyway, mum should have read the label before opening it. And Gizzy, why was she always so picky? Well, now her shirt was ruined, what was she going to wear?

Nichole looked desperately around her room. She was supposed to be at Sarah's in 10 minutes. Suddenly a shirt in her closet caught her eye. Nichole walked over to her closet and pulled out a beaded pink tank top off a hanger. Looking at the label she saw that the top was her size, and _Chanel_.

_I definitely didn't buy this! No way could I afford this. Oh well, who cares how it got here, I need something to wear._

Nichole slipped the shirt over her head, and marveled at how perfectly it fit. She glanced at her clock.

_7 minutes_.

Sarah was running around madly, putting the finishing touches on the decorations for her party. Her mother had encouraged her to have a party with her friends from her high school, so she could "get to know different types of people." Her mother was in the kitchen right now, preparing food for the party. Meghan had already arrived, and was in charge of decorations. Eric was in charge of buying muggle CDs for the occasion, so he was out at the store right now. Sarah, well she was in charge of de-wizardizing the house.

That's right. Sarah McEwen was a witch. As was her parents, and brother Eric, and Meghan and her family. Her mother had insisted that she have a muggle party because 1) an excuse for her to increase her daughter's popularity to be boosted, and 2) She used it as a "project" for Muggle Studies for Sarah, Meghan, and Eric, upon which they would be graded on. Sarah had attended muggle school all through her life. Her mother had insisted because she thought that muggles did teach very practical things in their schools. Sarah had found it interesting, and had made a few friends there as well. Sarah, Meghan, and Eric were taught magical studies by their different parents after school. They couldn't go to a proper magical school, because the entire wizarding community in North America had collapsed just before You-Know-Who met his downfall almost 14 years before. Very few people knew why, but the popular opinion was that You-Know-Who was planning to cross the pond, and take over North America as well as Europe. As a result, the entire of the North American Ministry of Magic Buildings had been destroyed. All types of magical records had disappeared. As far as the magical community in North America was concered, well, there was no magical community. Everyone had been afraid of everyone at that time. Everyone had thought everyone was a spy. Even now, magical families did not communicate with each other out of fear. The McEwens and the Williams were an exception. They had moved from London when Sarah was about four. Sarah and Meghan had met Nichole on their first day of kindergarten. She had been a small girl dressed in a blue lace dress, her curly hair pulled back into two blue bows. A group of girls had been making fun of her because 'she talked funny.' Meghan had come to her rescue. With a large dolly in hand, she had claimed that 'I talk funny too so if you want to make fun of her, you may as well make fun of me too! Does that sound like something you want to do?' She had then waved the dolly, which was made of very hard plastic in the girls' faces menacingly. From that day on, the three of them had been inseparable.

Sarah's parents were the some of the few people who knew the _real_ reason why the ministry had shut down, but refused on countless occasions to tell her why. Sarah's parents were very close with Dumbledore, a very powerful wizard of England. Sarah's parents and Meghan's as well, had been part of an anti-You-Know-Who organization called the Order of the Phoenix. Most of Sarah's relatives were also in the Order of the Phoenix. Her cousin Ron Weasley was also best friends with The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. He and her kept good correspondence, as she also did with the twins, Fred and George, and Ginny, who was a year younger than her, but incredibly mature for her age. He had written her shortly after school let out, that You-Know-Who was back, and that Harry had apparently witnessed it.

At first, she hadn't believed him one bit, but when she had gone to question her parents about the matter, she had found them deep in discussion with Dumbledore. She hid herself around a corner so she could listen to the conversation:

"No Albus, he can't possibly be back"

"He is alive and strong, and our world is in grave danger. I assumed that you two would be willing to rejoin the Order?"

"Oh yes, of course, but about the other matter at hand."

"Yes, this should be a special year. She must be the one. I'm positive. Who else could it be? I am surprised that no suspicious events have yet occurred. But rest assured, I trust that Barbara will inform you immediately if any suspicious behavior is observed of her daughter. However, you must be on constant watch, we can only hope that the other side still has no idea of the family's whereabouts."

"Yes, of course. Sarah is a great help as well."

"Yes, well I will have other matters to discuss I think perhaps at a later date, but I must be leaving now."

"Yes of course, good luck Albus."

What other matter? And how was she such a help? Sarah had bombarded her parents with questions the minute Dumbledore had left, but they refused to answer anything. She had then gone to Eric, who was almost a year older, if he knew anything. He had replied that it was probably secret business for the Order, and that she shouldn't meddle.

Sarah was jerked back to reality when she heard a crash in the family room. Running into the room, Sarah saw crumpled paper chains, a smashed chair, and Meghan rubbing her knees.

"Oh sod it! Just this once," said Meghan aggregately as she rubbed her knee. She pulled out her wand, and jabbed it at the chair, which instead of repairing itself, set itself on fire.

"MEGHAN! Mom will kill you if she sees you doing magic! Just cause there's no government, doesn't mean that you can just do spells left right and centre! And now look what you've done!"

"Oh shut up pansy pants! That can easily be fixed. _Aguamenti_. _Reparo._ _Wingardium Leviosa._"

"MEGHAN!"

"Relax Sarah. Your mom's not here, and besides this way is much faster, and people are going to be here soon."

"EXACTLY! PUT THAT THING AWAY NOW!"

"Alright, Alright."

DING-DONG

Sarah jumped.

"Go put your wand away in my room. Under my mattress."

Sarah headed over to the door, and opened it up. Outside stood Nichole, wearing the most beautiful shirt she had ever seen.

"Oh my god! How come I haven't seen that shirt before!"

"Oh. Well…I just bought it today. Where's Eric?"

"Grrr. Is that all you think about? Making out with my brother? What the hell do you see in him anyway?"

"Relax, I just wanted to say hello."

"Alright, well come on in. I have to finish…cleaning up," she said, steering Nichole away from the door as she spotted her Nimbus 2000 sticking out of the closet. She kicked it inside as she walked past the door on her way upstairs with Nichole, sincerely hoping that Meghan had hid her wand by now.

Meghan Williams was having an awesome time at the party.

Until her boyfriend Chad decided to break up with her.

Meghan now sat in Sarah's bathroom with a box of tissues for company. She had come up here to hole up because she knew that Sarah didn't let people come upstairs during parties for…obvious reasons. She kept replaying the night in her head, wondering what she might have done wrong to deserve this.

She had greeted him with the usual kiss as soon as he arrived with his friends. They had chatted about movies, celebrities, and sports through pizza. They had danced afterwards, and then they had found a corner to…well, that's what Meghan thought they were going to do anyway. Instead she had faced the conversation every girl despises with passion.

"Meghan, I think we should talk."

_Oh no. Nonononono!. What did I do? _"Yes?"

"Well, I think that we should…umm…break up."

_What the hell? We were fine like 5 minutes ago! Oh my god. He's cheating on me. Yes, that's it! I bet it's that slut, Kelsey._ "Why?"

"Well, I just…I don't feel the same way about you…that I used to. And I don't think we're really going anywhere anyway, do you?

_Oh you bastard! This is because of the other night when I said I wanted to wait! Oh. My. God. _"Not going anywhere! Oh, please define."

"Well, I think you made it obvious the other night that you are not ready for a serious relationship and-"

"WHAT! NONONO! _YOU_ ARE THE ONE THAT'S NOT READY FOR A RELATIONSHIP! YOU'RE JUST BREAKING UP WITH ME BECAUSE I WON'T SLEEP WITH YOU! YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU WERE JUST USING ME THE WHOLE TIME!

By this time people had started staring, but she didn't care. Let them figure out what a sick womanizing freak this guy is, she thought. She had wished she had her wand, because she would have hexed him into oblivion, hell, who was gonna stop her. Regardless of not having a wand, she had still done magic, even thought she hadn't meant too. Chad was trying to shush her in an attempt to save his reputation, but she had slapped him across the face, and shouted at him some more. Then, as she was about to walk away, but her emotions got the best of her. His nose started bleeding. Not just a normal nosebleed either. His nose was practically shooting blood. People had started screaming, and Sarah had let out a cry of frustration and put her face in her hands. She had taken Chad upstairs, set him right, and modified his memory, but not before sending Meghan a look that said "You will die for this later! How could you be so stupid!"

"Hey. Man, that guy is such an prat. How could he do that to you?"

Meghan turned her head toward the bathroom door as Nichole walked in and sat down beside her on the cool tile.

"I brought you ice cream, your favourite," she said, setting a container of Rainbow sherbet beside her.

"Thanks," she said, sniffling into her Kleenex.

"It's not your fault. You're actually lucky you found out what he's really like don't you think? Would you rather be still dating that prick?"

"No. But I just feel so…used. He was lying to me the whole time. Every time he said that I was special, or pretty, he was just lying!"

"I know."

"No! You don't know! You have the perfect boyfriend! Prince Charming! You guys are practically married!"

"Yeah, well I can imagine how you must feel, let's just say that then."

"Sorry. I'm just so…I want to hurt him. How could he do this to me? He deserves the Cruciatus-I mean…urgh, I just want to hurt him!"

"Cruciatus? What's that? Oh no wait, I've heard that somewhere…"she said as if trying to remember, then a look of horror crossed her face, before turning into a strained expression. "How did you…know…?"

"What? Oh, that's just…a word I made up…nothing important," she said hurriedly. How had Nichole heard about the Cruciatus curse was beyond her. She had never let on before that she had any knowledge of the magical world…though her mother on the other hand appeared to have slight knowledge of their world. Yes, Meghan distinctly remembered Nichole's mother, or Barb as they were supposed to call her, talking with her mother about the return of Voldemort, and Dumbledore, and also of Harry Potter come to think about it. Perhaps her mother was a squib, and Nichole had somehow come across a magical book at their home. She would have to ask her later.

"Anyway," said Nichole, "you shouldn't let that bastard ruin your night. People have started leaving, and I think Sarah will be booting the others out soon anyway."

"Yeah. Hey, I saw the movie Sarah rented. You're going to love it, and hate it at the same time."

"Okay, that's specific, what movie? I told her not to get a scary one, as she knows what a sissy I am."

"Yeah, well you should know by now not to tell Sarah anything, as she'll always do just the opposite." She said, digging into her ice cream.

"Okay, well I guess if she thought it would be funny to rent a scary movie, then I think it will be funny for her to watch me make out with her brother instead of watching the movie."

Meghan laughed. "Yeah, well she obviously thought of that, cause she made him go to a friend's house for the night."

"Awww. Damn her! She just loves to torture me doesn't she?"

"I expect so."

"So what movie did she get anyway?"

"The Ring 2."

"Oh my god. You remember when we saw the first one?"

"Yes. You watched the back of a pillow instead of the TV!"

"Yeah, well it's one of the three scary movies I've seen in my life!"

"Really, you've only seen three scary movies in your life!"

"Yes. The Ring with you guys. Cabin Fever, at your house. God, I had to sleep with a Nite Light in my room for two weeks after that. And then of course, there was my birthday this year, which I am reminding you, that I still expect a refund. Honest to God, ten bucks just to watch my coat, and almost shit my pants, wow deal."

"Ha! Yea, I remember that! You were scared of the previews!"

"Yeah, well PG my bum! And those mutilated doll heads were scary!"

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say."

"So then I slapped him, and told him that he was a perverted prick, and never to speak to me ever again. Then his nose started…you know…"

The girls were all sitting in Sarah's room on her bed, and Meghan was giving the girls a play-by-play of her break-up with Chad. There had been many sympathetic "Oh's and Aw's" as well as many insults thrown at Chad.

"Yeah, what was up with that anyway? His nose was like spurting blood. No way was that a normal nose bleed, one of his blood vessels like burst open or something," said Nichole.

"Yeah, well the bastard deserved it." Said Meghan lividly.

"So what's up with you anyway Nichole? You've been acting kinda weird. Is everything all right with Eric? I swear to god if my idiot brother hurts you, I will kick him in the area that god only meant to be treated nicely." Said Sarah, obviously trying to change the subject.

Again? Maybe she should just tell everyone to assume that things were always going to be fine with Eric (which they always would be, of course) until further notice! "No, nothing's wrong…Why?"

"Well, Sarah's right, you've been acting kinda distracted. Like earlier, you brought me Rainbow Sherbert ice cream, which you know I hate, instead of my favourite Rocky Road."

"And Eric told me that you were eating pepperoni pizza, and didn't even notice."

"Yeah…so…"

"You HATE pepperoni!"

"Come on, you know we'll get it out of you eventually, you may as well just tell us."

"Yeah, we won't tell if you don't want us to."

"You can trust us."

"Okay, well…no I can't, you'll think I've gone insane…"said Nichole, contemplating whether or not to confide in her friends.

"Oh, believe me, we won't think anything you can tell us is insane," snorted Meghan as she exchanged a quick glance with Sarah.

It was then that Nichole made her decision. These were her best friends in the whole world, if she couldn't trust them, then she didn't know who she could trust. If they were really as good friends as she thought they were, they would believe her, and support her, and not judge her. They didn't keep secrets from her, so she shouldn't keep secrets from them. And besides, she had proof in her overnight bag that she wasn't lying.

"Okay, well it's a long story…" Nichole then told her best friends all about the strange dreams she had been having. About the boy. About his family. About everything she had read. About the whacked-up twig. And lastly, about how she had woken up the next morning with a wand and spell book by her side.

Sarah and Meghan didn't interrupt her through her entire speech, which she found awkward indeed.

"…so, you see, I brought it with me. It's here in my backpack," she said as she pulled out the small piece of wood from her bag.

Sarah and Meghan simply gaped at her as if she had three heads.

"See, I knew you guys would think I was bonkers."

Silence. More staring.

"Alright, how about I just go home, I'll talk to you guys later, if I'm not shipped off to the insane asylum that is. Just…please don't tell anyone else."

"No wait! We believe you. We're just kind of confused."

"Yeah, we want to talk about it…although there's probably something you should know about us first…" said Sarah, with a nervous glance to Meghan.

"And that would be?"

"Well, you see the reason Sarah and I know you're not insane is because…well…um…you see…"

"Out with it already!"

"MeandSaraharewitches."

"Huh?"

Meghan took a deep breath and quietly whispered. "Me and Sarah are witches."

Now it was Nichole's turn to be silent and stare.

"You mean, like…like the stuff in this book?" Nichole said waving _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, _which she had read cover-cover that afternoon after work, in the air.

"Yeah," said Sarah, as she pulled out her and Meghan's wands from under the mattress, and showed them to Nichole as if to prove a point. "Exactly like that."

"How could you not tell me something like this!"

"We couldn't. Our parents made us promise, along with not doing magic that's not for school, and doing magic in the presence of muggles. Besides, you wouldn't have believed us even if we could tell you!"

"Alright I have heard that word enough. What the freakin hell is a 'muggle'?"

"Oh. Non-magic people."

"So I'm a muggle?"

"Yes. But, well, actually, according to your story, you're not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that you made sparks come out of this guy's wand right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Only people with magical powers can make wands function."

"So, you're saying that I might be magic?"

"Here, give his wand another wave, just so we can be sure."

Nichole picked up the wand, and waved it in a long sweeping motion. This time, pink glitter glided out of the wand as she waved it.

"Yep. You're definitely magic. It's odd though, most people find out they're magic by the time they're 11."

"Why by then?"

"Well, see people can keep track of magic, but since the Magical Parliament collapsed in 1990, there hasn't really been anyone tracking people with magic. Although I know Dumbledore is trying to keep an eye on things over here. Usually people do magic accidentally, like when they have _very strong_ _emotions._" said Sarah, with a pointed look at Meghan.

"Okay. Whoa. Slow down. Magical Parliament?"

"Yes, the government that runs the magical community, it shut down in 1990, and the wizarding community in North America kind of went underground."

"Very few people know why, but most people think it has something to do with You-Know-Who."

"Who?"

"An evil wizard. His name is…Voldemort." Meghan shuddered as she said his name.

"Oh! So that's what he was babbling about!"

"Who was babbling about what?"

"Oh nothing, just that I heard Harry talking about him to himself. Also some kid named Cedric."

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Sarah.

"What?"

"K, you said that you heard a guy named Harry talking about You-Know-Who right? And also about a guy named Cedric?"

"Yes."

"Yea well do you know his last name? Did you see a weird scar on his forehead?"

"Umm, yes he did have a funny scar on his head, and I think his last name was Potter."

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!" screamed Sarah and Meghan together.

"OW! What the hell!" said Nichole, clutching her ears.

"Do you have any idea what this means!"

"Umm…no."

"Okay, well 14 years ago, You-Know-Who killed Harry's parents, but when he tried to kill Harry, who was only 1 year old, he couldn't, and he like kinda went into limbo…"

"Limbo?"

"Lost all his powers. Harry Potter is like the most famous boy in the world! You-Know-Who gave him that scar!"

"Oh my god I just realized something else!" said Meghan, who looked like she would burst at any moment.

"What?"

"YOU SAW HARRY FREAKIN POTTER BUTT NAKED!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I'm sooo jealous."

"Was he hot?"

"How were the goods?"

Unfortunately, the girls' little chat was interrupted by a vivid Mrs. McEwen, who barged into the room and shouted. "Alright girls, what the hell is going on in here, I thought I told you not to-" Mrs. McEwen was cut off in mid sentence as soon as she saw the _three_ wands lying on the bed beside the girls. "What in the name of-Oh dear, god I suppose I'd better contact Albus. Dear, Nichole, please will you come down with me. You girls too." She whispered her voice cracking.

"Geez, it's really hard to make mom cry, I wonder what you did Nichole," Sarah said as the girls clamored off the bed, and headed down to the living room.

A/N: Please Read and Review!


	4. What is Right and What is Easy

**Chapter 4: What is Right, and What is Easy**

As Nichole rounded the corner to the living room in the McEwen house, she almost toppled over in surprise.

"Sarah!" she yelped "There's a man's head in your fireplace!"

Sarah chuckled at the comment. "That's one of the ways wizards communicate with each other. It's called Floo powder, and you can also use it to travel to places." When Nichole still appeared to be thoroughly confused, she explained further. "You know, with your whole body. You travel through the Floo Network, using the fireplace. It's quite fun!"

Nichole thought that traveling through chimneys sounded anything but fun. The man whose head stood in the fire, had sparkling blue eyes covered by half-moon spectacles, with a long, gray beard down his front. He wore atop his head, a purple pointed hat.

"Hello Miss Caligan, if I may introduce myself, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and also the Head of the Order of the Phoenix."

Nichole felt as if someone had hit her in the head with a baseball bat yet again.

"Excuse me…um, did you just say…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy?"

"Yes indeed. One of the finest magical institutions in the world, if I do say so myself. Now I have some very important matters to discuss with you Miss Caligan. I understand that you have showed some magical qualities within the past 24 hours. Now would you care to elaborate on these events?"

"I…I…um…pardon me?"

"I understand that you have in some way performed magic multiple times within the last 24 hours. Would you please explain each situation to me?"

"I made sparks come out of a wand, if that's what you mean," Nichole said, still finding the idea of speaking to a head in a fireplace very awkward indeed.

"Now, how did you acquire a wand, having supposedly no previous knowledge of the magical world?"

"Um…I found it." She answered nervously, hoping that she was convincing enough. It was one thing to find out that the whole magic thing was real, but the dreams were a whole different story.

"Ah, yes I see." Said Dumbledore, giving a knowing smile. "There were also other occasions on which you used magic, perhaps by accident."

"I…I don't know."

"Why yes of course, and what a beautiful shirt that is you are wearing Miss Caligan, do tell where you bought it."

"I, well, I kind of, found it in my closet. It like, appeared from nowhere. Is that magic? Making clothes appear whenever you want?"

"Yes, indeed. Magic shows itself when a person's emotions are strong, often offering situations to those in a "pickle," if you will. Do you remember any other odd happenings lately?"

"Actually professor, I think I do remember some odd things happening lately. When I boarded the bus today after going to the grocery store, I heard a voice in my head, and some money also appeared in my pocket, the exact amount I needed to board the bus."

"Yes, yes, funny how that happens sometimes isn't it? Now, did you say you heard a voice in your head? Could you explain to me exactly how this happened?"

"Well, I looked up from my purse to apologize for not having the proper money (before the money appeared in my pocket), and as soon as I looked into his eyes, I heard a voice, well I suppose you could say, _his_ voice in the back of my mind saying '_Kids these days.'_."

"Of course. Now may I ask you, has a situation similar to that ever arisen before?" Dumbledore gave her an inquisitive look, which made her insides squirm.

"No!" she answered a little too quickly. She had gotten the feeling that time that she had invaded Harry's thoughts, that it was not a proper thing to do, even for magic people. This professor obviously wasn't to thrilled that she could _read_ minds to some degree, and she wasn't going to feed the fire.

"Miss Caligan is there anything else you would like to tell me?" he said his blue eyes boring into hers. "I assure you, I am only here to help." As the professor told her this, Nichole felt a sharp tug at the front of her mind. Dumbledore's eyes came closer to hers until she was sure they just went inside her head. Suddenly she saw flashes infront of her eyes. No. Not flashes, memories. She saw herself sitting in a shopping cart at the supermarket at age 4. She saw her first day of school when she had met Sarah and Meghan. Nichole was sure that Dumbledore could see everything she could. He was reading her mind, exactly like she had done to others. She willed it to stop, which wasn't hard, as she was beginning to feel dizzy. An image of a roller coaster flashed infront of her eyes. This only made her more dizzy. Nichole forced herself to think of simply nothing. She did this to concentrate better during tests. Maybe if she concentrated better, then the dizziness and tugging would fade away. Sure enough, she saw Sarah's living room coming back into view. She could see Dumbledore's eyes moving away from hers.

As Dumbledore broke eye contact with her, she felt the tugging receding, and shook her head a little to rid herself of the sensation.

"Miss Caligan, I believe that you have a very special gift. This gift you will learn to use properly in time, although you will find it no doubt both a curse and a blessing. Now, Mrs. McEwen, I believe you are opposed to sending your children to Hogwarts this year, as are the Williams' am I correct?"

"MUM! Why can't we go to Hogwarts!"

"That's absolutely none of your business. I am your mother, and I decide where you go to school. I will_ not_ have you gallivanting around a country on the other side of the world! Especially with the darkest wizard of all times on the loose!"

"Mum, we wouldn't be _gallivanting_. What the hell do you think we do in our spare time! Geez!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure. I've heard the stories about that school. The Philosopher's Stone incident. For Heavens sake, You-Know-Who was inside the school on a _teacher's _head! The Chamber of Secrets! Sirius Black! And, now last year that hokey tournament, and a student died!"

"Yes, well that being said Mrs. McEwen I would like to speak to Miss Caligan about the education situation at hand. I assume that you would like to attend Hogwarts this year?"

"Well, yes, I suppose, well, maybe. Did all that stuff really happen? Couldn't I just stay here and study with Sarah, Meghan and Eric? I don't mean to be rude, but I would rather stay with my family and friends."

"Of course I understand your reasoning Miss Caligan. However, I would very much prefer if you could attend Hogwarts. There are some people there, I think you ought to meet, and I would like you to be under my supervision. Here, this is a copy of the school letter containing your supply list. And this, here is a letter to your mother. I am sure she will understand the situation, and want you to attend Hogwarts, under the circumstances. Also, here, is letters for you two, and Mr. McEwen. I am sure you would all wish to accompany Miss Caligan. I assure you, Hogwarts has been given maximum security against dark forces, and the children would be getting exceptional education, especially with their O.W.L's at the end of this year.

"Very well Albus, I'll think about it. But good luck trying to get Barb to let her daughter go, let alone let her get anywhere near anything that has to do with magic or Harry Potter"

"Perhaps it will ultimately be her daughter's decision."

With a pop, Professor Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire. The living room looked horribly normal in the awkward silence that followed.

"Well, you girls best be getting to bed now. I'm sure you all have a busy day planned for tomorrow.

The girls climbed back up to their room in silence, contemplating what the professor had told them. Many questions raged in Nichole's head, but she held her silence, knowing that now was not the time to badger Mrs. McEwen.

_Miss Caligan, I believe that you have a very special gift. This gift you will learn to use properly in time, although you will find it no doubt both a curse and a blessing._

What gift was Dumbledore talking about? The girls silently prepared to go to sleep. Nichole flicked off the light switch before plopping down onto her air mattress on the floor. Nichole lay there quiet as a mouse for the good part of an hour. As soon as she was sure that the other two were out cold, she sat up, and pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells Grade1_ from under the bed, where it had fallen inconspicuously. She then pulled out Harry's wand from her backpack. She flipped through its pages trying to find a simple spell she might teach herself. She thought she might learn a few simple spells by herself.

_**Levitation Charm**_

_**Purpose:** The purpose of the levitation charm is to make objects fly. The speed and direction of the object's flight is determined by the wand movements of the performer. This charm becomes more difficult as the size and mass of the object in question increases. The ability to control the object will also be affected._

_**Incantation: **Wingardium Leviosa (accent on 'gar' and 'o')_

_**Wand Movement: **The simple 'swish and flick' as used in many similar charms. Note that the swish should be executed upwards rather that downwards as to better cooperate with the nature of the spell. See Figure 2._

Well, that looks simple enough, thought Nichole, as she examined the diagram on the opposite page. She practiced the wand movement several times alone before attempting the incantation.

She stared at a book on Sarah's night table. The spell book had suggested to start off with light objects, but unfortunately, Sarah's room was horribly neat, and had no loose scraps of paper, or pens sitting about. After all, the book was only a small paper-back, no big deal.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ she whispered, swishing and flicking towards the book.

Up went the book. It silently hovered about a foot and a half above the table. Nichole moved her wand slightly to the right. The book followed, as it did when she moved it up and down. Over to Meghan's head. Up, Down. Up, Down. Nichole was bouncing the book up and down, preventing it from hitting Meghan's head by inches.

SNORE

Nichole jumped as Sarah let out a snore, and unfortunately lost control of the book.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL !" screamed Meghan

"Is it morning already?" yawned Sarah. "Hey! Nichole has a wand! I thought she was a…oh yea. Mm'll killu i' see seesu doin magi."

"Oh god, I know I just broke up with Chad, but you don't have to throw _Captain Underpants_ at me."

"Huh?"

"_Captain Underpants _landed on my head, and it's your book. I mean come on we all know you're immature, but at least own up to it-wait-oh, so it was you huh rookie? Well at least you didn't light it on fire, that's what I did my first try," said Meghan, glancing from the open book in Nichole's lap, to the wand in her hand, to the book beside her.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. And it was her fault," she said, jabbing a finger towards Sarah. "God, you snore!"

"Well sorry, and besides, you shouldn't be doing magic, especially with no one else awake. You could burn down the house, that is, if my mom didn't kill you first."

"Hey stop being so depressing Sarah, she should be practicing, especially with O.W.L.'s this year. She's missed four years of school. We should help her."

"No! I'm really sorry that Nichole's obviously going to fail exams, but my mother will _actually_ kill us if she finds out."

"How's she gonna find out. Your door's shut."

"Hey guys-"

"Oh trust me. She'll know. She's like…omniwhatsit."

"Hey"-

"Omnipotent? And so we make sure she's asleep. No biggie. And she obviously is, seeing as she hasn't barged-"

"HELLO!"

"-in here yet. Geez, what do you want Nichole?"

"Well, I've been wondering since our little chat with Dumbledore what _are_ O.W.L's?"

"Oh, they're exams. Stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels. You take them at the end of fifth year. _If_ we get to go to Hogwarts, we'd be in fifth year, so we'd have to take the exams. They're really important because they influence what job's you can get and stuff. Then in seventh year you take NEWT's, which are_ really_ hard."

"How the hell can I be expected to pass those?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get extra lessons or something, or you can take them next year or something. It's really odd though, because technically you should've been in the books, I don't know why no one ever told you you were magic."

"Actually, you said you levitated this book on your first try right?"

"Yea."

"Oh wow, I made my pen explode when we were first starting out! Wow, you're really lucky!"

"Yeah, if you can learn fast, you'll probably be fine. Alright, so what else do you wanna practice?"

"Meghan!"

"Shuddup. Here, try this, the summoning charm. More complicated but-"

"More complicated! That's a fourth year charm you idiot! That's impossible for her, she's never even passed first year!"

"So anyway, the incantation is _Accio_, the object you are summoning. Watch. _Accio book_."

The Captain Underpants book flew from the blanket at her side, to her hand.

"Neat."

"Nichole, bad things can happen when-"

"Just ignore her, go on."

Nichole looked around the room for a target, she then spotted Sarah's stuffed pink bear sitting on her bed beside her.

"_Accio bear._" The pink bear flew into her outstretched arm, while Meghan and Sarah stared at her in amazement.

"Shit. That's some funky stuff you've got going on there."

"Hey, remember what Dumby said about you having a gift? Maybe you can like already do all the spells in the world!"

"That's obviously not what it is. How could that be a curse? He said it was both blessing and curse. Sorry but I only see blessing in that."

"True, but _no one_ just picks up a wand and can do all these spells."

"I can't do all these spells! I did two, two! Not that many."

"Alright, whatever, you two monkeys can think whatever you want, I'm going back to sleep," said Sarah, yawning, flicking off the light switch.

Nichole laid back on her pillow. Whatever Dumbledore was barking about, she was now sure that her friends didn't think she was wonky. She smiled, and shut her eyes, imagining her mother's reaction when she told her the news tomorrow morning.

"_How could you lie to me, all these years! You completely made up everything you told me and Gizzy! Don't try to deny it, don't you trust me!"_

_"Of course I trust you dear, It's just that…I can't tell you honey. You have no idea what is going through my head right now, and you have no right to judge me."_

_"Judge you! I'm in no way judging you! I know that you're lying to me. Tell me why the Williams and McEwens are really here! How do you know who Dumbledore is? Why have you been having me watched? Why won't you let me go to Hogwarts? You have no right to stop me! It must have something to do with Dad being attacked. But-oh wait, you lied to him too apparently! What's all this crap about some "curse"? Why would someone attack Dad because of you!"_

_"Nichole listen to me, I'm your mother, and have your best interests at heart. I don't want to lose you! Believe me when I say you will come to understand when you are ready."_

_"I'm ready now! I want you to tell me what you've been hiding from me for 15 years!"  
_

_"Nichole, I can't do that…if the wrong person were to somehow find out, they would kill you! That's why your father was killed. People were trying to find out information about me, and you. I won't let you go to Hogwarts because I don't want you near those horrible people. We had to move back here because people were after us in England honey! I know it's very hard to comprehend right now-"_

_"Maybe it would be easier for me to comprehend if you would fill in the holes for me!"_

_"I can't Nichole. Not until you're older, and ready for the responsibility that will be on your shoulders with the knowledge you will receive. Nichole, I prayed, and prayed that you would not have to deal with the horrible weight of this curse, and I can't even begin to express how horrified I was when Mrs. McEwen called and told me that Dumbledore had said that you had magical talent."_

_"What's wrong with me being magical? What does that have to do with anything?"_

_BRRRRIIIINNNGGG!BRRRIIIINNNGGG!_

"_Hello. Oh my, yes of course. She wants to see her? Yes we'll be there as soon as we can."_

"_Who was that?"_

"_Grandma's very, very sick. The doctors don't think she has much longer to live. We will continue this discussion later."_

Nichole awoke groggily and slowly sat up. It was still relatively dark in the room, meaning that it must have been early morning. She could hear snoring coming from Sarah's bed, although it sounded like a roaring waterfall in her head. She opened her eyes slowly, and swooned with dizziness. She felt every bone in her body aching, and she shivered from invisible cold. Her stomach felt as if someone was trying to rip it out from inside her. Her very lungs burned as she gasped for breath. She tried to stand up, stumbled, and nearly fell on top of Meghan. She managed to make her way to the bathroom. As she leaned over the toilet bowl, she felt the dizziness, and stomach pains receding, as the aching in her lungs and bones. Her breathing slowly returned to normal, though she still felt as though she had run a marathon. She stood up and washed her face in the sink.

What had happened to make her so sick so suddenly? Last night had been odd, but she had been fine later that night. She had felt perfectly normal right before she went to sleep…

Her still pounding head was preventing her from thinking clearly.

She had had a strange dream last night. Again, it didn't feel like a dream, it felt real, but as if in a different world. It was unlike her dreams about Harry. It had been almost…blurry. The images had been smudged, as if unfinished. Nichole had watched the whole scene from the sidelines. She had watched herself fight with her mother about…her mother lying to her? That couldn't be. Nichole and her mother had always had a wonderful relationship. Then her mother had said that Grandma was sick, and that she might die. Nichole knew perfectly well that her grandma was perfectly healthy, living in her home in Yorkton. Nichole loved to visit her Grandma. She was old, but she still understood what it was like to be young. Nichole could never lie to her, because she seemed to be able to read her like an open book. And her father had not been killed! Her mother had said he left her when Nichole was three. She was too young to even remember him.

Deciding that it was now too late to go back to sleep, Nichole trod downstairs to grab some breakfast. She thought that perhaps she might go home early, as she still wasn't feeling too chipper. As she crept downstairs, she discovered that she was not the only one awake. Mrs. McEwen was awake and talking to Professor Dumbledore, (in person this time).

"Why Mrs. McEwen, it seems we have a visitor," said Dumbledore as she tried to back up the stairs.

"Well, good morning Nichole. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, I slept fine actually," she lied. "I'm just feeling a bit off now, so I might go home earlier."

"Of course. Why don't you sit down and grab some breakfast, and afterwards you can give your mother a call. Now, since you know about our world, we don't have to hide it from you anymore. Much easier to do housework I tell you."

Nichole nodded politely as two pancakes were whizzed onto her plate by magic.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be off. I expect your sister has created an extravagant dinner for us all, and I shan't be late."

"Of course."

No where.

His wand was no where. Harry had turned the Dursley residence upside down in his search for his wand, and had been dreadfully unsuccessful in finding it. The last time he had seen it was before he had left to take his shower the morning before. It had been on his bedside table, and now it was no where to be found. He didn't suppose that the Dursley's might've stolen it to prevent him from using magic.

This was the perfect time for him to lose his wand now too, what with Voldemort, and Death Eaters on the loose. He had just been waiting all summer for someone to turn up on the Dursley's front porch to kill him. No, now was not the time to be defenseless. Harry knew that wands had enchantments placed upon them to prevent the owner from losing them. They were supposed to always turn up after being lost for a few hours. Harry knew that these enchantments worked as well, or his friend Neville Longbottom would have needed a new wand about every week. The fact that his wand had now been missing for two days was beginning to bother him. He knew that the only way to break the enchantment was for the wand to have a new owner. To own a wand, all you had to do was cast a spell with it.

Perhaps someone had stolen his wand? Yes, that would be the perfect solution to the problem. Some Death Eater had probably snuck into the house while he was asleep and stole it from him, so he would be unable to defend himself on their next visit. Harry sat down at his desk to write three separate letters. Each asked for advice on what to do without a wand. Harry hoped that perhaps someone would come to fetch him immediately to take him to Diagon Alley for a new one. That way, he could perhaps wriggle out of returning to the Dursleys for the rest of the summer.

"So, honey, how was your sleepover? How are your friends?"

Nichole and her mother were in the kitchen. Nichole had been getting a glass of juice. She dropped in a few ice cubes, and took a sip from the glass.

"Oh, it was really fun. We had a nice little girl chat." Nichole was unsure how to break news of last night to her mother. She was completely unsure of how she would take the news. Her mother was typically supportive of her, but Nichole had never been in this type of situation before. Her mother was very religious, and might not be very open to Nichole attending a school where "Satan's craft" was studied. On the other hand, she might be completely cool with the idea, and think of her daughter's newfound magical ability as a gift. Nichole had both letters in her purse. Her hand hovered above the zipper, unsure if she should explain, then give the letters, or just get to the point, and then give her the letters.

"Well, are you going to tell me what Mr. Dumbledore said, or am I going to have to hear all of it second-hand from Mrs. McEwen. Magical folk have amazing methods of recalling situations."

Nichole was shocked. Her mother sounded neither angry, or happy, or sad, or even disturbed in the slightest. She seemed-well, scared, and nervous, as if afraid what Nichole might tell her. "How did you know about-wait, you knew that Mrs. McEwen is-"

"Yes, Nichole. I've known all along. After all, with the possibility of-well, let's just say, I figured something was up. Go on, tell me what he said."

Disturbed by her mother's strange behavior, Nichole decided that beating around the bush could definitely not help her mother's anxious disposition. "He said that I was magic. He wants me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said, handing her mother both of the letters.

Her mother was obviously not satisfied with her vague answer. "Well, was that all? I want to know everything he said. Did he mention anything, abnormal?"

"Oh, so me all of a sudden having magic powers is normal? You're acting as if you expected this!"

"Nichole, I-" to Nichole's horror, her mother seemed on the verge of tears. "Just tell me what he said. I'll hear it from Mrs. McEwen anyway."

"Alright," she started shakily. If just those first two sentences had disrupted her mother so much, Nichole was seriously worried how her mother would take the following information, which was even stranger. "He said something about me making weird things happen. Like that shirt. And then he stared right at me…and, well it was weird cause it kinda felt like someone was trying to pull my brains out of my eyes. The he said I might have some sort of gift. He said that I should go to Hogwarts to be under his supervision, and that you would understand under the circumstances." Nichole said all of this very fast, and took a deep breath at the end. She had done it. She had told her mother. It was all going to be ok-eventually.

When Nichole looked up to face her mother, she noticed that she had paled considerably. And fear was evident in her eyes. Her hands were trembling as she spoke. "No. This can't be. Oh god, why my daughter, why my daughter out of all those-Nichole, I won't let you go to that cursed school!" her mother had now started to sob into her fist. "You're my baby, and I won't let you get hurt! You can't go, I won't let you!"

"Mom, what's wrong? I'll be fine. Why are you so worried? Dumbledore said that they have really good security."

"No! You are not going anywhere near that horrible beast!" Her mother had collapsed into a chair, and was sobbing uncontrollably.

Nichole moved to her mother, to give her a hug. "I won't go anywhere if that's what you want." This mention only served to bring on a fresh batch of tears on her mother's account.

"Oh, Nichole. I'm so sorry. There's so much that-" Nichole's mother had looked up to Nichole's face, and once their eyes met, her mother's face froze. Nichole, on the other hand, felt the now familiar feeling of floating out of her body and into her mother's mind.

1994

Nichole was now in a different room. In a different time, by the looks of the odd-looking clothes people were wearing. She looked around the room. It was a dingy kitchen, in an apparently old house. A red-haired woman was at the stove, cooking a delicious-smelling meal. A pregnant brunette was seated at one of the many chairs around the table. At a closer look, Nichole recognized the woman to be a younger version of her mother. Two toddlers of about three were playing in a corner with a set of blocks. Nichole realized that the curly-haired blonde was in fact herself, however, she did not recognize the red-haired boy she was playing with. Nichole turned her attention to her mother, and the man she was talking to, who appeared to be Dumbledore. The conversation she heard almost made her faint in shock.

"Mrs. Caligan, I'm sorry, but we've found his body just this morning. I believe that the Death Eaters acted on previously gathered information from Voldemort. They were most likely trying to get information on your ancestry, and possibly your daughter from him using barbaric methods."

"You…you mean…that Micheal is…is dead!" her mother let out a cry of pain, as her eyes started to water. "How could this happen? How could they ever guess? My god, Micheal dead!"

"I'm afraid, Voldemort's followers will stop at nothing to prevent his downfall. With the history of attacks on your relations I suppose he must be trying to simply destroy the entire family. Did you ever tell your husband about the curse, or possibility of-"

"-No. My mother told me never to tell anyone-not even the children themselves, until they were 16. We were to tell no one else, knowing that-that _He_ was looking for us."

"Yes, well, if they have attacked a member of your immediate family, I suspect they may perhaps already be suspicious of your daughter. It is not safe here for you anymore. You will have to return to Canada. You can live in the place where you were born. Since the government has collapsed, it would be very hard to track you there. The McEwens, and Williams will accompany you to watch over the child until her 16th year. If, at that time, she possesses no magical abilities, you will be free to live here, or continue your lives there. You must all appear to live as muggles, with no word of this incident, or the circumstances surrounding young Miss Caligan breathed to any of the children. We should relocate you as soon as possible."

When Nichole returned to consciousness in her living room, she stared into space, trying to digest the information she had just received. That had been her mother, and Dumbledore-talking? How did her mother know Dumbledore, and why were they speaking of her father being murdered when he had supposedly left her mother when Nichole was three. Why were they talking about Nichole as if she were dangerous, and something about her mother's family, and a …curse? Her mother had been born here, in Saskatchewan, and lived her whole life here, except when they had lived in England for a few years because of her father's job. _That's what you've been told anyway, she thought. _They had spoken of the McEwens and Williams being assigned to watch _her_.

"Mom, how do you know Dumbledore?"

Her appeared as though she might faint. "Did…did you just see…everything I saw? The Headquarters, that-that _horrible_ day."

"If you mean Dumbledore telling you that dad was murdered and that people were going to try to kill _us_ if we stayed there, then yes, I saw what you saw, and I would appreciate it if you could explain it to me." Nichole answered in a colder voice than she had intended.

"My goodness. Dumbledore had said that this might happen. Nichole, you saw one of my thoughts. When we were talking, I had been remembering that day, when Dumbledore had first told me about the possibility of-of _this_ happening. I suppose you could see what I was thinking. You should talk to Dumbledore about it, he knows much more than I do, obviously."

"No! I don't want to tell him, I told him about this one time…something similar had happened, and he acted like it was weird or something."

"Well, if I'm correct, it's very complex magic, and you being able to accomplish it without any training would be phenomenal. It's to be expected though."

"What do you mean expected? How come everyone is acting as though they expected me to have these weird things happen to me? Wait a second-you said that you had been _remembering_ that-that day. Are you telling me it actually happened!"

"Nichole-I"

"It was! You told us that we moved here because you wanted to be closer to grandma. You told us that Dad left you when I was three! You never once mentioned this "curse"! You never told me the truth about the McEwens and Williams! You could have warned me that these weird things might start happening! And here I thought I was going crazy!"

"Listen, Nichole, I couldn't tell you those things because they would lead to questions I couldn't answer! I wanted to protect you and your sister!"

"How could you lie to me, all these years! You completely made up everything you told me and Gizzy! Don't try to deny it, don't you trust me!"

"Of course I trust you dear, it's just that…I can't tell you honey. You have no idea what is going through my head right now, and you have no right to judge me."

"Judge you! I'm in no way judging you! I know that you're lying to me. Tell me why the Williams and McEwens are really here! How do you know who Dumbledore is? Why have you been having me watched? Why won't you let me go to Hogwarts? You have no right to stop me! It must have something to do with Dad being attacked. But-oh wait, you lied to him too apparently! What's all this crap about some "curse"? Why would someone attack Dad because of you!"

"Nichole listen to me, I'm your mother, and have your best interests at heart. I don't want to lose you! Believe me when I say you will come to understand when you are ready."

"I'm ready now! I want you to tell me what you've been hiding from me for 15 years!"

"Nichole, I can't do that…if the wrong person were to somehow find out, they would kill you! _That's_ why your father was killed. People were trying to find out information about _me_, and _you_. I won't let you go to Hogwarts because I don't want you near those _horrible_ people. We had to move back here because people were after _us_ in England honey! I know it's very hard to comprehend right now-"

Was it just her, or was this conversation starting to sound _very_ familiar

"Maybe it would be easier for me to comprehend if you would fill in the holes for me!"

"I can't Nichole. Not until you're older, and ready for the responsibility that will be on _your_ shoulders with the knowledge you will receive. Nichole, I prayed, and prayed that you would not have to deal with the horrible weight of this curse, and I can't even begin to express how horrified I was when Mrs. McEwen called and told me that Dumbledore had said that you had magical talent."

Where had she heard this before?

Uh oh.

The dream. The fuzzy one. The one she had woken up sick from.

"What's wrong with me being magical? What does that have to do with anything?"

BRRRRIIIINNNGGG!BRRRIIIINNNGGG!

No.

This wasn't happening. Grandma couldn't be sick…

"Hello. Oh my, yes of course. She wants to see her? Yes we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Who was that?" Nichole asked, dreading the answer.

"Grandma's very, very sick. The doctors don't think she has much longer to live. We will continue this discussion later."

Nichole simply gaped at her mother for a good thirty seconds before speaking. "Are you sure? I thought she was perfectly healthy."

"They found a relapse of the cancer. It's in both lungs, and grandma won't let them take it out."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess she thinks she's lived long enough, and that it would be better for her to just…go on. You know how much the chemo hurt her last time. I had no idea her condition was this bad though, or we would have visited long ago."

"You knew! How come you didn't tell us?"

"Well, you know grandma, she didn't tell me it was this bad. She told me that she was going in for an exam, that's all. She doesn't like to worry people."

"Like you." Nichole whispered.

"Yes, Nichole, like me. Please believe me when I say I'm not telling you because I thought it was best. I think you will regret knowing when the time comes. Please forgive me."

"Alright."

"Nicky, dear, can I have a little woman-woman chat with you. It's very important. My dinner can wait, believe me."

Nichole had been about to leave the room to pick up some dinner for her grandma. She turned around, and strode back to the bed in which her grandma lay. "Yes?"

"Nichole, I want you to know that times are hard on your mother right now. Please forgive her for any over-protectiveness she displays. She is just worried for your safety. If you ask me that girl needs a kick in the behind! Dumbledore's one of the most reliable people in the world, his word should be far more than enough for her."

"Grandma, how did you know?" Nichole asked nervously. Her grandma was an avid Catholic, and Nichole dreaded the lecture she might receive.

"Well, Dumbledore was in to visit me of course. Now why are you looking at me like that child?"

"I'm just-I don't believe it! You know Dumbledore, and you don't think that I'm Satan's spawn or something for being a witch."

"Oh, don't be silly! Nichole, God has granted you a wondrous gift! Abusing a gift God has given you would be a sin. You should learn to control this gift, it will come into great use later on I expect."

"Yeah, fat chance, Mum won't let me go to Hogwarts."

"Nichole, you are no longer a little child. You are a young woman, and the time has come for you to begin to make your own decisions based on your own logic. A quote from Dumbledore himself: _' A time will come when we must all chose between what is right, and what is easy.' _Nichole, you must do what you think is right, not what your mothers believes to be right. Life is hard Nichole, and I know that it will become very hard for you, very soon. But once you pass the storm, a rainbow will await on the horizon."

"So, you're saying I should go to Hogwarts anyway?"

"Not necessarily. I am saying that you should follow your heart, and start making decisions for yourself. Here, I have something I need to give you." Grandma reached into a drawer in her bedside table, and drew out an ancient envelope. The paper was yellowed and wrinkled. She reached inside and drew out a long, silver chain, which belonged to a necklace. At the bottom of the chain, was a silver pendant. "This is a very old necklace Nichole. It belonged to my mother before me. Inside the envelope is a very old letter explaining everything you could ever wish to know. The writing will remain invisible until your sixteenth birthday."

Nichole studied the necklace her grandma handed her. The silver pendant was in the shape of a small shield, which was slightly bigger than her thumbnail. Small vine flowers bordered the shield. In the center of the shield was a black bird that appeared to be either a raven or a crow. Its wings cupped below its chest, and looked to be holding a small jewel. The jewel was a beautiful shade of blue. "Grandma, thank you! Thank you so much!" Nichole undid the lobster clasp, and clipped it behind her neck. The necklace hung a decent 2 ½ inches below her collarbone."

"The jewel in the middle is a valuable sapphire"

"I love it!"

"Yes, you love it now. Poor child" her grandma whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing dear. Here's the letter. You'd best run along to your mother now. Remember, follow your heart dear."

"Bye grandma." Nichole had fought to hold back the tears until now, but now they flowed out of her eyes steadily. "What if I never see you again?"

"Oh dear, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You just make sure you enjoy life while you're young! And don't let your mother get you down too much."

"I love you grandma."

"I love you too little Nicky. See you."

As soon as Nichole had left the room, her grandma broke down into silent tears

By the time the Caligan family left the hospital in Yorkton, it was late in the evening. Nichole tumbled into bed the minute they arrived home, exhausted from lack of sleep.

That night Nichole had sweet dreams instead of strange ones, which was a change for the better in her opinion. She dreamt that her and her friends were shopping. They were shopping downtown in a city Nichole didn't know. They shopped for dresses, they shopped for shoes, they shopped for jeans, and almost anything else imaginable.

Nichole was shaken from her virtual shopping spree by Shami jumping up onto her bed. Nichole stretched, and yawned, annoyed that her only good dream for weeks had been cut short by her stupid cat.

Well, you know, she wasn't that stupid, just sometimes annoying.

Nichole slowly pulled herself upright, and glanced at her clock. Amazingly, she had managed to sleep almost until noon. She leapt out of bed. Her mother would kill her for being so lazy.

As Nichole stood up, she clutched her head in pain as she swooned with dizziness. She had the worst headache ever. Nichole could only remember one time when she had woken up feeling similar to this.

Was God intending to make her life miserable? Couldn't she just go back to being normal? She slouched into the bathroom down the hall and swallowed a glass of water. At least it wasn't as bad as the last time. See, it must have just been a coincidence that that last dream had come true. Nichole obviously had a case of the flu. So those dreams were nothing to worry about after all. Yes, they were just a coincidence. Coincidences happened.

"You are not going to Hogwarts Meghan! You-Know-Who is back! Or are you completely oblivious to everything that goes on in the world?"

"Mum, of course I know he's back! We'll be really careful! And it would be really good for my OWL's too. I'm sure I could get better marks if I studied at Hogwarts, the programs are so much more…um…structured?"

"Your schooling is fine over here. Meghan, a student _died_ last year, don't you see how dangerous it is? It is much safer here. No one can even tell we're wizards, except for the McEwens, and anyway-"

"That's exactly my point mum! I don't know any other magical people my age except for the McEwens, and they're practically my cousins!"

"You know very well that they are not your cousins, and I know for a fact that the McEwens have _no_ intentions of sending Sarah and Eric there. I know Dumbledore is very wise, but I just do not see how you children can benefit from being shipped around the world just to go to school, and a dangerous school at that."

"But you and Dad got to go there! And so did Mr. and Mrs. McEwen! It's only fair that-"

"Your father and I lived in England at that time, as did the McEwens. And it was a lot safer in our time anyway."

"Well isn't that just a load of sod! You-Know-Who just as notorious then! Besides, why did you guys leave anyway? Why would you leave the British wizarding world to come over to this shit hole where a magical community doesn't even exist! If we still lived in England, I might actually have a life!"

"Watch your mouth young lady! Or your new broom will go in the trash! You know _very_ well that your father had his job transferred over here. He does undercover work to make sure the other side doesn't take advantage of the lack of government over here!"

"How do I know that! Dad never tells us what goes on at work! He's hiding something and I know it! There's no way in hell a family would move all the way over here just to work for some country they don't even belong to! You've been acting funny ever since Dumbledore started coming over a lot lately. I've heard you talking! You're all secretive and stuff. I'm old enough to know what's going on."

"The business of adults has nothing to do with you! Meghan, you should enjoy a stress-free life while you still can! Once you come of age, you can join the Order, and I won't try to stop you, but until then, I want you to trust the adults to handle things alright? Look what happens to that Potter boy! Every year he goes meddling-for a good cause nonetheless, but he almost gets killed! I don't want that to be you! That's why you're staying here! That's why you aren't informed of the Order's business! End of discussion!"

Nichole collapsed on her bed, sobbing. Her mother and her had had another fight. Nichole had taken her grandmother's advice and tried to stand up to her mother. She had argued that she deserved the right to attend a proper school, and that real teachers would help her to catch up faster. Nichole had never been that great at standing up to her mother, and she hated making people angry. At this point, her mother had spotted the necklace her grandma had given her, and broken down into hysterical tears. She was uncontrollable, and shouted more at Nichole about "respect for elders", "your father", "You-Know-Who", "that Potter boy", and a certain "ridiculous and insane woman". Nichole had simply lost her temper and stormed upstairs.

She picked at a stray thread on her pillow as she tried to comprehend how all these things might be related. She knew not to badger her mother more about all the secrets she seemed to be hiding from her. At this moment, she simply hated her mother for keeping things from her.

No. She didn't hate her mother. She was just frustrated with her.

Nichole rolled over onto her back and stared up at her ceiling. She really wanted to go to Hogwarts. No. She needed to go. She could feel it. There was so many mysteries there, calling her name. She needed to figure out why her father had been killed. She needed to figure out what Harry Potter had to do with everything, as well as this fabled curse she had heard about in her mother's memory. Her grandma had said to follow her heart, and Nichole's heart was telling her to go, no matter what her mother said. She reached out to pet Shami.

"What do you think I should do Shami?"

"Mum's not letting us go either. She says it's too dangerous. God does she think we're helpless children?"

"Tell me about it! My mum totally freaked when I asked her. She went into all this crap about letting the adults handle everything. What did your mum do Nichole? She must have like fainted, her being a muggle and all."

"Actually, she seemed to almost…I don't know, expect it. It was weird." Nichole left out the part about her trip into her mum's memory. She herself thought it too strange still to tell her friends.

"Really? Do you think Dumbledore might have tipped her off or something beforehand?"

"Uh, yeah, that must have been it. She did seem to know who he was."

"So anyway, how's your grandma?"

"Oh, she's not too well. She doesn't want chemo, so I don't think she'll live much longer. She did give me a really nice necklace though before I left. It was her mum's."

"Aww that's too bad. Neat having an antique like that though huh?"

"Yeah."

_Awkward Silence_

Nichole knew that she had to go to Hogwarts. She also knew that her friends wanted to go too. Nichole had spent a good few hours thinking the idea over, and knew that it was risky, and perhaps not very smart, but she had to try. "Guys, we need to go to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, we established that a while ago. Our parents are asses, what else are we supposed to do?"

"Go by ourselves."

"What? Are you nuts? What do you mean, like…escape?"

"Exactly."

"God Nichole, you really are going insane. You never do things like that, it's something Meghan would say."

"Hey!"

"I know, but in this case, I think it's our only option. You guys have all got some money from summer jobs right?"

"Umm...yeah so?"

"We'll need it for plane tickets."

"Oh my god, you're actually serious! Nichole there is _no_ way we could pull that off! First, how are we going to even get to the airport? It's on the other side of the city. Second, do you think our parents will just not notice that we're packing up all our stuff? Third, where will we go once we get there. Fourth, how will we stop our parents from simply flying over there to take us back. Fifth-"

"I know Sarah! I've thought about all that. Eric can drive right?"

"No. He doesn't turn sixteen until November!"

"Well, obviously, but I mean, he took the Driver's Ed course right?"

"Oh my god! Now you want my brother to drive us _illegally_ to the airport! If we got caught my parents would _kill_ us! I'm sorry Nichole, but this is just not going to work!"

"Magic."

"What?"

"If all else fails, we use magic."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I know it's kind of illegal, but it's not like we can get caught. And it's in a desperate situation. If we follow the plan exactly, we shouldn't have to use magic."

"Nichole there is _no_ plan! We can't do this! We'd get in soooo much trouble!"

"Shut up already! You sound like your mum! I agree with Nichole. We need to go to Hogwarts, and if our parents won't let us go willingly, then we'll just have to go on our own."

"But-no-what if-oh, alright, but if we get caught, don't say I didn't tell you!"

"Great, so tell us your plan Nichole."

_Dear Mum,_

_By the time you read this, I'll probably be on a plane to Toronto or something already. I've gone to England. I know you didn't want me to, but I really felt like I needed to go. Please don't worry. I promise I'll be careful. I'm with Sarah, Meghan, and Eric. Don't worry about money, I took all my wages from the spring and summer that I was saving for a car. Please understand that I'm not a little girl anymore and am old enough to take care of myself. If you could tell Dumbledore that we're coming, that would save us the trouble of wandering around London wondering how to get in touch with him._

_I love you so much. Please don't worry._

_Nichole_

_P.S. Please tell Gizzy that I love her. She is a wonderful little sister, and that I wish her luck in grade five. I will hopefully see her at Christmas._

"We need to get to London as soon as possible."

"London huh? Well let's see…I have a few seats available on Air Canada flight 513 to Toronto at 11:05 arriving at 15:02 EST, connecting to British Airways flight 254 to London at 16:25, arriving at 11:55 GMT "

"Do you have anything that leaves Saskatoon any sooner?" Sarah asked. They had agreed that they wanted to leave the city as soon as possible to avoid interference from their parents.

"Hmmm, let's see, I believe there's an early morning flight to Calgary. You could then fly to Toronto and continue to London. Nope. That's full. Aha! Here we go. Air Canada flight 725 to Toronto at 5:15, stopping in Winnipeg and Thunder Bay, arriving in Toronto at 10:50 EST. From there, connect to British Airways flight 336 to London at 11:45 arriving at 8:07 GMT. It would be a tight squeeze through customs but if you hurry, the connection shouldn't be a problem."

"That many stops huh?"

"Unfortunately most of our flights are pretty much fully booked. Unless you'd like to split up and take different flights?"

"That's alright ma'm, we'll take four tickets for that last flight."

"Would you like to pay separately?"

"Yes, please."

"I need to see a passport as you're traveling internationally." Nichole handed her her passport. "Alright, Miss Caligan, do you have any bags you wish to check?"

"Yes, I have two suitcases here, and um, how much extra is it for my cat?"

"Okay, the allotted baggage is two bags per passenger and an animal counts as a piece of baggage, so I'll have to charge you $70 extra for the extra piece of baggage plus the $60 fee for pets. That's a total of $130."

Nichole was baffled. While she had been quietly packing her things at 1:00 in the morning, Shami had trotted into her room and plopped herself down on top of Nichole's clothes in her suitcase as if to say 'If you think you're gonna leave me here, you've got another thing coming!' Nichole had had Shami for as long as she could remember, and she wasn't about to leave her here. She handed the lady her debit card, yet again.

"I have to ask you, have you given her a sedative? Animals can sometimes become sick during flight, especially with all the stops you're going to be going through."

"I have one with me. It says it's supposed to last for 24 hours."

"Yes, that sounds in order. If you could administer it now, she'll be on her way."

After Nichole had given Shami the medication, she was sent off down the conveyor belt.

"Ok, so, Miss. Caligan, you've packed these bags yourself, and are aware of all the contents?"

"Yes."

"Have these bags been left unattended at any time?"

"No."

"Okay, what seats would you prefer?"

"Could we get two window and middle seats behind on another."

"Okay, I have either 18e, 18f, 19e, 19f, or 26a, 26b, 27a, 27b. Rows 18 and 19 are over top of the wing and engine though, so it might be a bit noisy with poor visibility out the windows."

"We'll take the rows 26 and 27."

"Alright, now on the British Airways flight, I'm assuming you'd prefer a similar arrangement?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, you're in luck. I have 12h, 12k, 13h, and 13k open. Would you like those?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Alright, here's your boarding pass. Your flight departs at 5:15 from gate 13. You should go through security immediately, as I expect they'll be starting boarding in about forty-five minutes. You are allowed two carry-on pieces of baggage. Please be aware that your carry-on bags will most likely be searched upon arrival in London through customs. If you have any sharp objects or firearms please ensure that they are packed in your checked baggage."

"Well, I don't have any guns, so I'm good."

After they had gotten their boarding passes and checked their baggage, they made their way to security. Thirty minutes later, they were seated outside gate 13. Nichole was beginning to have second thoughts about her decision to leave her home. She had lived here all her life, and was now looking out the window at a plane ready to take her across the country, and then on across the ocean. Was it worth it?

Of course. Nichole touched the necklace upon her chest. She raised her head to look back towards security. She almost wished to see her mother rushing towards her telling her not to go. Dragging her out of the airport, and back home.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Air Canada flight 725 to Winnipeg, carrying on to Thunder Bay, and Toronto. We will be beginning the pre-boarding process. At this time we welcome seniors, and passengers with young children, children traveling alone, or anyone who requires more time to get settled, forward to board the aircraft. Please have your boarding pass and photo id ready.

Madames et Monsiers, beinvenue à vole 725 à Winnipeg, continuant à Thunder Bay, et Toronto. Nous comencerons le processus de pré-embarquer. À cette temps, nous invitons les aînés, et les passagers avec les enfants, les enfants qui voyager seulement, ou tout des personnes qui besoin plus de temps pour obtenir arrangé, avant pour l'embarqer l'avion. Aller sons passe d'embarquer, et id de photo prêt s'il vous plait."

Nichole would not allow herself to become hysterical. This was the right decision and she knew it. Nichole was never one to be brave, however. She flipped through _Seventeen_ in order to try to calm her racing mind. Nail-polish for Your Skin Color. Summer's Best Hairdo's. Cute Summer Cover-ups. The Best Jeans for Your Butt. Nichole closed the magazine and concentrated on her bubble gum. She turned her head again towards the security centre. No mom. Why had she left without saying goodbye? She wouldn't see her mom or her sister for who-knows how long.

"If we could have your attention ladies and gentle men, we will now begin general boarding. At this time we welcome forward anyone who wishes to board the aircraft. We ask you to please have photo id and your boarding pass ready to speed up the process.

Attention, Madames et Monsieurs. Nous comencerons mentanent l'embarquer general. À cette temps, nous invitons tout des personnes qui besoin d'embarquer l'avion. Aller sons passe d'embarquer, et id de photo prêt s'il vous plait."

"Come on guys, let's go."

Nichole stood up numbly, her backpack over her shoulder, purse in hand. She followed the other numbly to the gate entrance.

"Hello. Bonjour. Your boarding pass please?"

Nichole showed the man her passport, and boarding pass without really paying attention.

"Alright, go ahead."

Nichole tilted her head one more time towards security, and sighed. This had been her decision. It was the right thing to do. She would be fine. With a final glance backwards, she proceeded through the entrance to gate 13. This might not be easy, but Nichole knew it was right.

Nichole settled down into seat 26a. Eric had been nice, like the typical boyfriend should, and let her have the window seat.

"You worried about leaving?"

Nichole nodded her head, and sniffled as tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'm worried about my mom. She'll have to work and look after Gizzy all by herself. And what will Gizzy think of her big sister just picking up and leaving without even saying goodbye? She'll hate me."

"Aww. Don't worry. I'm sure you're mom will be fine, and your sister will probably think you're brave for going somewhere new all by yourself." Eric had pulled her in close, and hugged her tight.

"Don't be silly, I'm not brave at all, and she knows it!" Sometimes even _she_ can boss me around."

"Well, I guess that's just something we'll have to change isn't it."

Suddenly, the plane bumped backwards.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Air Canada flight 725 to Winnipeg carrying on to Thunder Bay and Toronto. Your flight time over to Winnipeg will be approximately one hour and 22 minutes. Your crew for today consists of our pilots Micheal Anderson, and Gregory Heckle. Your flight attendants are myself, Joanna Ashfield for the front cabin, Howard Thompson for mid-cabin, and Freida Wazinsky for the rear cabin.

If you could please take out your safety leaflet from the pocket on the seat in front of you, and follow along with this safety information. Your aircraft for today is an Airbus 320. This aircraft has several safety features for your protection. There are eight emergency exits situated on this aircraft. Two are located each at the front and rear of the aircraft, while two are located over each wing. If a loss of power occurs in the cabin, the floor will be illuminated along the aisle. If the cabin pressure changes at any time, oxygen masks will fall from the compartment above you. Place the mask over your nose, and secure it with the elastic band. If you are traveling with a child, or someone who needs assistance, please be sure to secure your own mask before assisting others.

Seatbelts are to be worn during take-off and landing, however, it is advised that your seatbelt is securely fastened while you are seated in the case of unexpected turbulence. Any time during flight when the captain has illuminated the seatbelt sign, it is required that all passengers are seated and have their seatbelts fastened. During take-off and landing, we ask that trays are stored in their upright position and securely locked, and all bags and purses are contained within the overhead bins or stowed beneath the seat in front of you. We ask you to refrain from using cell phones, laptops, and other electronic devices during take-off as they can interfere with radio signals. Please ask your flight attendant if you wish to use these devices during flight. If you have any questions or require assistance, please feel free to ask one of our flight attendants. Enjoy your trip over to Winnipeg.

Mesdames et messieurs bienvenus au vol 725 d'Air Canada vers Winnipeg continuant au Thunder Bay et Toronto. Votre temps de vol plus d'à Winnipeg sera approximativement une heure et de 22 minutes. Votre équipage pour aujourd'hui se compose de nos pilotes Micheal Anderson, et Gregory Heckle. Vos préposés de vol sont moi-même, Joanna Ashfield pour la carlingue avant, Howard Thompson pour le carlingue moyen, et Freida Wazinsky pour la carlingue arrière.

Si vous pourriez s'il vous plait sortir votre feuillet de sûreté de la poche sur le siège devant vous, et suivez avec cette information de sûreté. Votre avion pour aujourd'hui est un Airbus 320. Cet avion a plusieurs dispositifs de sûreté pour votre protection. Il y a huit sorties de secours situées sur cet avion. Deux sont localisés chacun à l'avant et arrière de l'avion, alors que deux sont situés au-dessus de chaque aile. Si une perte de puissance se produit dans la carlingue, le plancher sera illuminé le long du bas-côté. Si la pression de carlingue change à tout moment, les masques d'oxygène tomberont du compartiment au-dessus de vous. Placez le masque au-dessus de votre nez, et fixez-l'avec la bande élastique. Si vous voyagez avec un enfant, ou quelqu'un qui ont besoin d'aide, veuillez être sûr de fixer votre propre masque avant d'aider d'autres.

Ceintures de sécurité doivent être portés pendant le décollage et atterrissage, cependant, on lui conseille que votre ceinture de sécurité est solidement attaché tandis que vous êtes assiss dans le cas de la turbulence inattendue. N'importe quand pendant le vol quand le capitaine a élucidé le signe de ceinture de sécurité, on l'exige que tous les passagers sont assiss et font attacher leurs seatbelts. Pendant le décollage et l'atterrissage, nous demandons que des plateaux sont stockés dans leur position droite et solidement fermés à clef, et tous les sacs et bourses sont contenus dans les casiers aériens ou arrimés sous le siège devant vous. Nous vous demandons de vous abstenir à utiliser des téléphones de cellules, des laptops, et d'autres dispositifs électroniques pendant le décollage pendant qu'ils peuvent interférer les signaux par radio. Demandez s'il vous plait à votre préposé de vol si vous souhaitez utiliser ces dispositifs pendant le vol. Si vous avez n'importe quelles questions ou avez besoin de l'aide, sentez-vous s'il vous plait libre pour demander un derrière nos préposés de vol. Appréciez votre voyage plus d'à Winnipeg."

Nichole listened intently at first, having never been on an airplane before. It was quite humorous to see a flight attendant wearing what looked like a yellow balloon on her face. Nichole was about to put on her headphones and stare out her window when they announced that they were not allowed during take-off. Nichole sighed and settled for looking out the window without music. They were slowly cruising away from the airport and turning down several series of runways. Nichole was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. Not a nauseous sick, just a nervous sick. Nichole tried to distract herself by trying to decipher what the French words meant, but to no avail. That had always been her worst subject, and she rejoiced when she discovered it wasn't mandatory in high school.

They were now very far away from the airport, and the airplane had stopped at the end of a long runway. The French droning in her ears had stopped and was now instead filled with a loud roaring.

The nervousness quickly vanished, and was then replaced with fear. What if they crashed? What if they blew up?

Oh my god. What if they were hijacked! Nichole couldn't even feel her stomach anymore. She knew she was being ridiculous, but this was beginning to seem a lot more scary than it had twelve hours ago.

The plane started moving forward again, but this time it picked up speed as it went faster and faster and faster.

Nichole was pushed back against her seat by the force, and she gripped the edge of her seat hard as she prayed for dear life.

Idon'twannadie!Idon'twannadie!Idon'twannadie!

Nichole could feel the plane gently lifting off the ground as she was tipped backwards. She looked out the window to see the runway becoming smaller. She could now see the downtown area…and now almost the entire city. She felt Eric squeezing her hand and looked over towards him.

"It's going to be alright."

And Nichole knew he was right as they flew into the sunrise.

A/N: Yes, I KNOW it is a corny ending, but please don't kill me! I hope you liked what you read, so PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Meeting Harry

A/N: Yay! We got some new reviewers this time. I love u all so much! Sorry for taking so long to finish this chappie, but I kinda got stuck for a while. I hope it's not to boring and lame. :p Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JK rules that she could think up all these great characters, I own nothing from HP. Someday…

**Chapter 5: Meeting Harry**

Nichole looked down at the endless ocean below. She witnessed a beautiful sunrise as the airplane flew over the Atlantic, however, all Nichole wanted to do was go to sleep. Eric was asleep against her shoulder, but try as she might, with the combined constant roaring of the airplane, the screaming baby a few rows back, and the constant shuffling of the flight attendants up and down the aisle, she had no luck. The sky must have been clear as day, for she could see right down to the ocean below. All she could see out her window was ocean. Nichole glanced at her watch, they should be arriving soon, and this trip from hell would finally be done with.

This trip had been one of the most stressful things Nichole had endured in a long time…

"It says baggage claim is this way, down the stairs"

They had only just exited customs, where, sure enough, all of their bags had been searched. They had been asked various questions, asked for photo id, but all in all, nothing major. Nichole's whole body felt like lead as she stood numbly, beside the conveyor belt. She was exhausted, her head was pounding, and she felt nausous. It was a feeling similar to the ones she had had the previous two mornings. According to Nichole's watch though, it was still the middle of the night. Because of a delay in Toronto, they had arrived in London at 9:30 rather than 7:30.

"Hey Nichole, look, there's the animals."

Nichole had almost forgot about Shami in her disheveled state.

"Thanks" Nichole peeked inside the carrier to see Shami looking quite drowsy indeed. She looked as if she had just woken up, but her eyes were unfocussed, and her third eyelid was showing a bit. "Poor Shami baby! You've been up and down a lot today, haven't you? If I feel this bad, I can't imagine how you must feel, riding with the baggage."

Eric was lugging their suitcases off the conveyor belt as they passed. Slowly, they all aquired their baggage. All that is, except for Nichole. Nichole had sat down on top of Eric's suitcase, with Shami's carrier on the ground beside her.

Nichole rested her head on her folded arms as she watched the last few suitcases circle the conveyor belt.

"This is just the perfect end to the perfect day isn't it? God's punishing me for running away from home!"

"Awe, come one honey, it'll be alright, remember, you packed a few clothes and stuff in your carry-on, remember?"

"Eric! I've just had it! I'm tired, and hungry! We have no place to go, and now, I don't even have _anything_ at all! We came all the way across the world, and for what? I've now lost everything I own! Stop being so damn bright and sunny about it! There's not a silver lining to everything you know!"

"_There_ you are! Oh, I've been soooo worried about you! How _dare_ you just up and leave! Why, if I was your mother I'd-oh nevermind, you're safe that's what matters. I was afraid you'd have already left-alone in London, my goodness!" A stout red-haired woman had suddenly started shouting from behind Nichole. She jumped, and whipped around. She had been about to ask who in the name of god this woman was, but before she could manage the words out, Sarah jumped forwards.

"Auntie Molly! You're here! I thought we'd have to find our own way to the Leaky Cauldron or something. Is mum really that worried? I'm sorry, but she was being _so_ unreasonable, you just don't understand."

"Yes, yes, dear. My, how you've grown! But I suppose that's to be expected. And Eric, you're even taller than Ron, I'd say! And he's come along quite a bit. Meghan, you've grown up into quite the young lady as well and…" The woman had the caught sight of Nichole, who had been hovering at the back of the group, behind Eric. "You must be Nichole. I don't think you'd remember me, the last time I saw you, you were just a tiny little thing. I'm Molly Weasley. Your mother and I were good friends while she lived here. I haven't heard from her in a while. I see you're still sporting that beautiful little mop of yours! I always said, if there ever was a real-life Goldilocks, then it would be you. Tell me how is your mother? And baby sister? Well, I suppose she's not much of a baby anymore though, is she?" Then she remembered. She had seen this woman before, however, she had been much younger. She had seen her in her mother's memory. Apparently, this was also Sarah and Eric's aunt. She looked nothing like her sister. Mrs. McEwen had nice, wavy brown hair. She was thin, and quite tall, while Mrs. Weasley was stout, and had _big_, bright red, curly hair.

"My mother's okay, I guess, and my sister's starting grade five in the fall." Nichole was didn't really like meeting new people. She was afraid to make a fool of herself. She nervously, clasped her hands behind her back, and spoke very quietly.

"That's wonderful. Now, what's this I hear about you losing your luggage? That won't do now, will it? Was there anything irreplaceable inside?"

"No. Just clothes mostly, but now I don't really-"

"Well, how about you girls go shopping tomorrow? Do you have enough things to last until then?"

"Yea, I'll manage."

"Well, then, we best be off. I expect Hermione's looking forward to some female company."

Nichole furrowed her brow. Hermione. Where had she heard that before? Oh yes, that was the annoying aunt or something that would _nag _and_ nag _and_ nag _in her letter to Harry. Nichole was not looking forward to meeting her. She sounded old, boring, and _very_ annoying.

Hermione was anything but old.

She could be boring sometimes, but Nichole actually found her lectures quite fascinating. But they were slightly annoying sometimes. Hermione had quite a few books. Many of them, Nichole found interesting. Hermione seemed very happy to have someone who shared her interest in literature. Nichole's favourite book of all of them was probably, Hogwarts: A History. She found it fascinating that a school could have such an interesting past, and present, for that matter. Apparently, the staircases moved, and the décor liked to indulge in casual conversation with passers-by.

She also learned a lot about the different houses. Gryffindor, which she learned, Ron and Hermione were in was the red and gold house of the brave. Black and yellow Hufflepuff was the house of the loyal. Ravenclaw was the blue and white house of the intellectually inclined. And lastly, the green and silver house of Slytherin, of which the ambitious belonged to.

Nichole thought that she would perhaps best fit into either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She knew she wasn't brave, so she was sure she would not be sorted into Gryffindor. And the cutthroat Slytherins just did not seem to be her cup of tea. She supposed that she was loyal. She was not _that _much of a gossip, and could definitely keep secrets well. However, she _thought_ that she was smart. Her lowest grade that year had been 83 in French, which she had achieved by doing nothing the entire year. She got in the 90's in most other subjects, except English, which she received 87, and Drama, 89. Hermione had been glad to share, though, how she was the top student in school, and that someone called "Malfoy", who was in Slytherin was second. So maybe the Ravenclaws weren't so smart after all.

She had been itching to ask about Harry, but was afraid to, because she wasn't even supposed to know about him, let alone have, well…kind of, met him, and…seen pretty much everything there was about him to see. She hadn't even seen that much of Eric...which was kind of odd. They had been going out for about 8 months, and never had he ever pressured her into anything. He was a very caring boyfriend, and Nichole was sure that she was lucky to have him.

"Hmmm…I've just gotten an owl from Harry saying that he's lost his wand…That's impossible, wands will always return to their rightful owners after at most 12 hours. He said it's been missing for three days."

"Hey, d'you think that maybe-"

"Death Eaters broke in and stole it while he was sleeping? No I think he's just over-reacting. It's probably right in front of his nose. Or he was stupid enough to leave it lying around, and his aunt and uncle, convieniently decided to hide it from him."

"But wouldn't that mean that it's-"

"No Ronald."

It was lunch-time, and Nichole had just bit into a sandwhich, when Hermione spoke. Nichole had almost dropped her glass of milk in surprise. Nichole decided to concentrate on her food.

Bite. Chew. Chew. Chew. Swallow.

Bite. Chew. Chew. Chew. Swallow.

Gulp.

Repeat.

"Don't you think it's about time for you guys to go and pick him up? It's not really fair that he has to stay with those horrible relatives of his for such a long time. I'm afraid he's going to try and leave by himself soon. He's getting really annoyed that we can't tell him anything." Hermione said in a concerned voice/

Mrs. Weasly replied. "I know, Hermione, but he's just going to have to sit tight there for a little while. We really don't have that many Order members available to go and get him. And, besides, the safest place for him at a time like this, is at his aunt and uncle's."

"What! Mum, they're Muggles how're they supposed to-"

"I know perfectly well, Ron, that they're Muggles. And I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway. In fact, I would be appalled if you did. Eat your sandwhich!"

"I don't want it."

"Ronald Weasley, what is wrong with you these days? You haven't been eating like you should. In Merlin's name, I will not have you wasting away under my roof."

Nichole, noticed, however, that Ron was not paying attention to his mother in the slightest. He was staring down the table instead, at a certain poofy-haired brunette.

"I think we know perfectly well what's wrong with ickle Ronniekins Mum. You, see it's like this, when young men start to go through a thing muggles call puberty-"

"George! That is enough! You will stop tantalizing your brother! Good lord, if I had knut for every time one of you…"

"Auntie, I was wondering, if we could maybe make a little trip to Diagon Alley this afternoon. Meghan, Eric, and I need our new books for the year, as well as some new potion supplies, and robes, as we haven't been to Hogwarts yet. And Nichole will need pretty much everything. Not to mention some new clothes and essentials."

"Oh yes, I had thought that I might take you girls there this afternoon. Unfortunately, something has come up, and there's going to be a big meeting tonight. I'll be busy all afternoon cooking up dinner for so many people. I think Tonks might be able to take you, though. I'll have to check."

"That would be wonderful, Molly! I need a little time off. We'll go have some fun!" The woman who was apparently called Tonks, was standing in the doorway. She was smiling, and had bright pink hair. She was fairly short, and had bright blue eyes. She must have caught them staring, because she said:

"Hello, you must be the young ladies from Canada. My name's Nyphadora Tonks, but please, just call me Tonks. My mother was insane. Oh, and I'm a metamorphagus. I believe I've seen you three before," she said, gesturing to Sarah, Meghan and Eric.

"Probably from a few summers back when we came to visit. A what now?"

"A metamorphagus. I can change my appearance at will."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty neat. So if you guys want to finish up, we could leave right away, and be back in time for dinner. Are Ron and Hermione coming?"

"No. We're going to stay here and help clean up a little more. Besides, Harry will probably want us to go with him when he eventually gets here."

"Oh! And, Nichole, Dumbledore has gotten permission from the ministry to cast a masking charm on your wand, it will allow you to practice during the summer without sending out unnecessary alerts to the ministry when you use magic. If you could just bring me your wand when you get it, I'll take care of that little obstacle for you, and then you should be able to start catching up. I'm sure Hermione would be more than willing to help you out if needed, she is the top student at Hogwarts."

"Newt's eye? Dragon's blood-wait, Dragon? What the hell do we need all this for? Dragons aren't-do dragons exist in the wizarding world?"

"They sure do. And you'll need all those funny ingredients for Potions. That's a hard subject, that is. You need to be very precise."

"Yeah, I was reading about it in Hermione's books. It sounds pretty interesting actually. Kind of like chemistry. It's a lot of the same rules, but much different ingredients."

"Yeah, to you, it might be interesting, but to those of us to whom science is anything but interesting, Potions is anything but fun, especially from what I've heard about the teacher from Ron." Meghan grumbled.

"Oh, now what's he been telling you lot? I think Snape's a good guy deep down. He just comes off a bit…irritable."

"Well, he seems kind of prejudiced too."

"Okay, let's be moving on now. You've all got your ingredients? I guess all we have left now is…Nichole's wand. Let's head over to Ollivanders."

Nichole had asked Sarah and Nichole not to tell anyone that she had already had a wand. She had fed them a story about finding it in a shop a few days ago. She told them she had returned it. Amazingly, they believed her. Really, however, the wand was shoved in the bottom of her duffle bag.

They entered the small, crowded shop, and placed their bags on the floor underneath the window. There was a tiny desk at the front of many shelves. All the shelves appeared to be stuffed to the brim with many tiny boxes. Nichole guessed that these must be the wands themselves. There were so many. How was she supposed to choose between all of them?

"Why, hello there. Who might you be?"

Nichole turned sharply, to find an old, withered looking man standing behind her. She had no idea how he had gotten there. She gulped before answering the question, for she found a slight air of great knowledge surrounding him. "I-I'm Nichole Caligan."

"Oh, I have never heard that name before. A Muggle-born you are? Yes."

Nichole found not the need to speak, for he seemed confident answering his own question.

"Now, what is your wand hand?"

Nichole didn't really register the question in her mind before thrusting her left hand forward. She was left-handed, yes, and used to the question being asked.

"Alright, I think we ought to start off with some longer wands, and some lighter woods. I would think oak, or elm would suit you. Here, ten inches, maple, unicorn hair." He had reached into the shelves behind him, and salvaged one of the many small boxes. He held the wand out to her. "Just wave away."

She waved the wand and…nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not even one spark. She waved again. Nothing.

Oh god. Did Dumbledore make a mistake when he said she was magic? How embarrassing was this? She came all the way over here to find out that she wasn't even magic! In desperation, she jabbed the wand, rather than waved, and to her relief, as well as dismay, the cabinet to her left caught on fire.

"_Augamenti._" Mr. Ollivander seemed utterly unfazed. He simply said, "Nope, we need something with a bit more zing for you. Here, thirteen inches, mahogany, with phoenix tears." When Nichole waved this wand, sparks shot out of it, however they turned into hornets, and began stinging everyone in sight. "No, that one definitely won't work either. Here, eleven inches, oak and basilisk scales." Nichole went to take the wand from Mr. Ollivander's outstretched hand, but when her hand made contact with the wand, she gasped in pain. She dropped the wand as if burned, for a stinging sensation was issuing through her left arm.

They tried so many wands that Nichole lost count. The rest of the group had left the stifling shop after two unsuccessful hours, so only Tonks remained when Mr. Ollivander came forward with another wand. "Here. Twelve inches long, cherry wood with fairy and scarab wings. It is an odd combination indeed. I believe that the only other wand sold in this same combination, however with mahogany, was sold almost a thousand years ago. This wand, I believe, was made years ago, as was its brother, when this combination of wand core was still legal."

"What?"

"Well, you see, when scarab and fairy wings, which are polar opposites are combined, with certain woods, depending on the person, the results can be disastrous. Sometimes fatal."

"I don't know if I want to-"

"My dear, we have tried all the common types of cores, along with some variations and rare ones as well. Please try this one, I have a feeling that it will suit you very well."

Nichole stared at the man as if he was crazy (which she thought he was). She was very tired though, and she was sure that Mrs. Weasley probably had dinner ready and waiting. Too bad she hadn't figured out what Harry's wand was made of, because if she could get one like that, she figured she would be fine. She extended her fingers, and grasped the wand, afraid to even move. She didn't feel anything bad at all. Infact, she felt quite good. She felt confident, and happy, and a strange power radiating through her. Some of the other wands had had a similar affect, but not to this scale, not even Harry's wand had gotten this reaction. She waved the wand accross her front. A water-like substance flowed out of her wand. It was clear and blue, and it made a wall infront of her. It felt electric and powerful. She was afraid to touch it, but it looked perfectly peaceful. She touched her fingers to the water's surface, and it felt just like that, water.

"Yes, indeed, it is as I thought. You are the second person in the world to possess the ability to control the forces nature to a small degree. That is exactly what this type of wand core is best suited for. Many think it the most powerful core available, for the scarab represents the force of utmost power, and ambition, and the fairy represents the qualities of protectiveness, and love. Together, they can either form a wand of supernatural power that can rival the power of the gods. However, this result is only possible when the wand is combined with the right person. If a certain type of person attempts to harness such a beautiful natural power by force, the results can be, as I said, fatal. This is why the Ministry outlawed the creation of such wands. They can kill greedy people so easily, and the good that can posses these wands can sometimes go wrong, and in turn kill others almost as easily."

"I don't understand. How could such a good thing, also be bad at the same time?"

"Well, you see, as I said, the scarab wings in the core, are said to control the power and ambitious part of the wand, while the fairy wings control the love and protectiveness. These qualities are opposites, if you will, so the person yielding the wand must have a very good balance between the two qualities within themselves, or the one quality could take over, while the other, in protest, would proceed to kill the person that contains the unbalance. These wands are very hard to make, another reason why they are so rare, for few dare to attempt them. The amounts of each half of the core must be exactly equal, or the greater half will destroy the smaller. When they are equal, there is no rivalry possible, and with a person's matching personality, the wand will contain powers influenced by two very different forces, making it almost invincible."

"So, they kind of, cancel each other out if they're equal?"

"Yes, exactly, leaving only purest of magical power."

"You said I was the second person you've ever sold this type of wand to before, who was the first?"

"I cannot say, alas, for I did not sell it. I was sold almost a thousand years ago, I believe, and unfortunately, the records of sales preceding 1176, were lost in a horrible war. That will be fourteen galleons for the wand please."

"Well, here you girls are! If you could meet me back here in about two and a half hours, that would be great."

"Okay Auntie Molly! We'll see you then!"

Mrs. Weasley had dropped off the girls at a park downtown, in the middle of the shopping district. The girls entered Banana Republic in order to start their search for clothes for Nichole.

As soon as they entered the store, Nichole had a spell of dejà vu.

And it was not the first time she had had that happen to her, she noted.

Had she not seen this store before? But where?

"Oh dear, I've just gotten another letter from Harry. He seems really agitated. Oh, and look what he's trying to pull now! Does he honestly think we'd believe that! Everyone knows that wands will return to their owners, and there is no way Death Eaters would bother to sneak into his aunt and uncle's house, and just leave him there without a single scratch."

"Yeah, but do you think that maybe-I mean, he _really_ must want out of there. And what if it was you! I'm sure you'd-"

"Ronald Weasly, how dare you accuse me of that! You think I would lie to my friends just to get out of an uncomfortable situation?"

"Hermione! They hardly even feed him! He's practically in mortal peril!"

"As long as he is physically safe, that is what matters now, don't you understand? They simply can't spare enough people to go and fetch him right now!"

Mrs. Weasly pressed her lips together, overhearing the conversation, before speaking. "Hermione, _where_ did you hear that?" Hermione's eyes widened. She gulped. Nichole wondered what was going on…but received her answer soon enough. "YOU TWO! OUT IN THE HALL NOW! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THOSE VILE LITTLE CHUNKS OF GARBAGE! OH, EVEN IF YOU WOULD SHOW THIS MUCH DEVOTION TO YOUR SCHOOLWORK RATHER THAN EAVESDROPPING!"

"Relax, mum! Besides, we're of age! We have the right to know!"

"THE ONLY RIGHT YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW IS THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!"

"Hermione?" Nichole whispered. "Just what is she screaming about?"

"Oh. Well, Fred and George kind of like to invent joke things, and they invented these really handy things called 'Extendable Ears'. They can fit under small spaces, and allow you to, well, eavesdrop. We've been listening in on the Order's private meetings."

"You're doing really well. I'm surprised that you can pick up these things so easily after having no magical education ever before. Your potions especially exceptional, and that's a subject most people have trouble with."

"Well, I find it very similar to chemistry, and that was one of my favourite subjects in school."

"When I went to Muggle school, I like math the best, because it's always based on facts."

"Ugh. I always hated math for the same reason. There's only right and wrong, while in the sciences, you can have more than one answer sometimes. The important part though, is explaining your answer. I like to be able to have an opinion, and to have to figure out your answer based on how you comprehend things rather than just memorizing a bunch of rules."

"That makes sense. Here, why don't you try this. The switching spell is a fourth year spell, but since you've pretty much mastered all the third year spells, we might as well move on. At this rate, you'll be finished learning all the fifth year spells before school even starts! And you were worried about exams. If you're not sorted into Ravenclaw, I swear, I'll try out for Quidditch."

"But aren't you the top student in school, and you're in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, but I _really _had to argue with that crazy old hat to make it place me there. I guess it ultimately comes down to your own decision."

Hermione and Nichole had been sitting on the floor of the girls' room, practicing various spells, jinxes, hexes, and curses. Nichole had read all of Hermione's old school books, and learnt most of the spells within the week. Hermione had been impressed with her progress, and if Nichole wasn't right, she thought Hermione was starting to sound a bit jealous. Nichole knew that it must be weird for her to learn all of this in such a small space of time, but it just didn't seem difficult to her. She could just say the words and make the spell work. The only subject that she really didn't care for was Care of Magical Creatures. She had read the books, and it had actually seemed interesting from that perspective, but then, of course, Ron had to give her a detailed account of some particular lessons they had had.

Flobberworms, though harmless, sounded anything but desirable, and, well, Nichole still wondered what a half horse, half giant bird was even _doing_ in a school. And that was to say the least. The fabled 'Blast-Ended Skrewts' had just completely convinced Nichole that she would definitely _not_ be choosing that subject for one of her electives.

"I'm just afraid he might do something stupid. First of all, he's a fifteen-year-old boy, which alone makes him liable for that. Second, he is alone with those muggles, and has had only limited contact with all of us since the beginning of summer." Nichole could hear the shouting voice of a man combined with the voice of Professor Dumbledore as she let her extendable ear slip under the doorway.

"Sirius, rest, assured, I understand your concern, but I trust Harry to heed a simple request when he has done so much more in his short life."

"But that's the problem with fifteen-year-old boys Dumbledore! They don't listen to anyone else! They think they've got it the worst, and that no one understands them! They think they're always right!"

"I trust that you recall when you were fifteen then?"

"Well, of course! We were some of the stupidest blokes on the block!"

"Then if Harry is about half as smart as you, he should be fine."

Nichole felt very sorry for Harry. She felt as if she were already one of his friends, even though she had never met him. She had had one more dream about him in the last few days. He had been pacing in his room, seemingly very frustrated.

If Nichole had been him, she would have been frustrated as well. Hermione had informed Nichole about most of Harry's past years at school. She had told her about the Philosopher's Stone, what she knew about The Chamber of Secrets (with a lot of blabbering about some man called Lockhart), and his unwilling participation in the Triwizard Tournament, which she found out, had ended in tragedy last year.

Nichole didn't understand what they were keeping from him. She could tell whenever Dumbledore spoke of Harry that he seemed to become agitated. And she supposed that if it really was as important as Dumbledore portrayed it to be that Harry stay safe, he would have freed up enough men to send for him.

If only she could do something to help him. If only she could communicate with him through the odd dreams, then she could tell him everything.

Wait.

That was it!

Oh yes…she could do it. It would be nothing compared to flying across the ocean without so much as goodbye. All she needed was a map, and a few simple charms, but thanks to Dumbledore's special request to the Ministry, Nichole was free to use magic whenever she wanted to…study.

She was becoming more daring by the day it seemed.

_Where I come from isn't all that great  
My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
And my friends are just as screwy as me_

_I didn't go to boarding schools  
Preppy girls never looked at me  
Why should they?  
I ain't nobody  
Got nothing in my pocket_

_Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be  
Livin' in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity  
Livin' in Beverly Hills_

Nichole turned onto the A3 southwest as the top 20 countdown on 98.8 resumed. She still couldn't believe what she had done, but simply reminded herself that she was only _borrowing _this car. She would return the it as soon as she got back, and they wouldn't even realize it was gone.

_Look at all those movie stars  
They're all so beautiful and clean  
When the housemaids scrub the floors  
They get the spaces in between_

_I wanna live a life like that  
I wanna be just like a king  
Take my picture by the pool  
'cause I'm the next big thing_

_Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be  
Livin' in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity  
Livin' in Beverly Hills_

It's not like it had been that difficult to steal-borrow the car anyway. She had simply waltzed into the car dealership two blocks down the road from Headquarters. She didn't even have to look for the test driver's keys. She simply summoned them. She was on the road by 12:30 a.m. She hadn't dared leave the house before midnight, for the risk of being caught. Nichole had taken an invisibility potion, which was extremely complex. Luckily, she hadn't killed herself, and thanks to a map of the London Area, she was now on her way to Little Whinging.

_The truth is I don't stand a chance  
It's something that you're born into  
And I just don't belong_

_No I don't  
I'm just a no-class beat down fool_  
_And I will always be that way_  
_I might as well enjoy my life  
And watch the stars play_

_Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be  
Livin' in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity  
Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

BEEEEEPPP!

Nichole swerved back into her own lane, rubbing her eyes. It was now…1:46, and she was thoroughly exhausted. Nichole was not the best driver on in the world, and she had even taken a turn or two around London before daring to venture onto the motorway. It didn't make it any easier either, that everything that she had tried so hard to learn in Drivers Ed. this year was now backwards! According to the map, she had about 25 km left to go on the motorway before she could make her way into Little Whinging.

"Shit." Nichole cursed as she walked up a darkened driveway lined by perfectly pruned begonias. The invisibility potion was supposed to last for another four hours, and it was now, obviously wearing off. Oh, well, she thought, I'm lucky I didn't mess up the potion worse. Nichole glanced down at her arm, which she could now see, and began to ponder how she could change her plan. Originally, she had intended to wait until morning until Harry's uncle left for work, and sneak into the house then, but now that obviously wouldn't work. She really didn't think that Harry's Aunt would welcome a complete stranger waltzing into her house.

Alright, so you have to improvise, no big deal.

Nichole walked around to the side of the house, hoping to spot an open window. No such luck. These people might be mean, but they obviously weren't stupid. She proceeded into the backyard. The patio door was locked, and the living room window was locked. Nichole's gaze fell upon an apple tree that was growing about four feet from the house. She followed it upward, and spotted an open window on the second floor.

Concentrating her all her energy on recalling Harry's house from her dreams, she counted the windows from the side of the house.

Bathroom…fat boy's room…aunt and uncle's room…their bathroom….yes! Harry's room!

Jackpot.

Grinning like a madwoman, Nichole began climbing the ancient apple tree.

So what if she hadn't climbed a tree before, how hard could it be?

Mind, you she had also thought the same about rock climbing…big mistake.

Forcing herself not to think about the past, Nichole made her way up to the third branch jutting out from the trunk. It reached up past Harry's open window, so she planned to hop down from the branch onto the sill.

She paused on the branch to take in the view. Nichole quite liked high places, in fact, her and Gizzy would often climb on top of the garage roof from the fence at their house.

Thinking of Gizzy made Nichole regret leaving. She decided it would be better to continue with the task at hand. Nichole extended her leg cautiously, stepping onto the sill. She moved to transfer her weight onto said leg, when she heard the tree branch creak eerily under her bottom.

Panicking, she stepped onto the sill with her other leg, and attempted to bend through the window.

She let out a yelp before slipping, and bumped her head on the window as she bounced on the sill before banging her head on Harry's nightable, and crumpling on the floor.

Stars

She could hear a muffled voice above her head, and shuffling. Nichole sat up, and opened her eyes to see Harry staring at her with his mouth hanging open, and a fire poker in his hand. He was sitting on his bed, and he had his pajamas on. A pair of boxers was all that meant. Being used to this room, Nichole did not immediately remember that under the circumstances, she was not invisible to Harry, and staring would not be acceptable. After a second, Nichole regained a slight bit of composure, lowered her eyes, and was about to stand up when Harry cut her off.

"N-Nichole?" his voice sounded shaky, and uncertain, but nevertheless, Nichole was so stunned that she almost blanked out again.

How did he know her name?

Not knowing what to say, Nichole reached into her bag, and pulled out a thin piece of dark wood.

"Here, this is yours. I'm sorry, but it was an accident, and I couldn't give it back."

He simply stared at her, with his mouth still hanging open.

A/N: I know that this chapter is shorter, and that I have been a very bad girl leaving this story for a whole month, but please forgive me, I've been getting adjusted to school. I will try to have the next chappie up for Oct. 25. That is a guideline though. Give or take a few days. Reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK does. Duh…

A/N: Yeah! I finished it by the deadline! - I stayed up _really_ late last night finishing this. So you guys better review! Lolz. I hope you guys like my gangsta version of Dudley and his pals. This chappie has some bad lingo…sry. :p. Let's just say he resmbles the typical horny 15 year old druggie. Actually, he's modeled after the real life horny 15 year old druggie that sits behind me in music class. Except he's not fat. Anyway. Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me! I hope you guys like this chapter. It has major developments even though it is shorter than usual.

Enjoy! -

**Chapter 6: Revenge is Sweet**

"Nichole's missing!" shouted Eric, as he barged into Sarah's room that she shared with Meghan and Nichole.

"What!" shouted Sarah, as she sat bolt upright in bed.

"She's not here, and Aunt Molly says she hasn't seen her this morning!"

"Where could she be?"

"I don't know, but she's not exactly the type to go running off now is she?"

"Oh no, that's why she ended up_ here_ after all! What has gotten into her lately?"

"You don't think…"

"Think what Eric?"

"Well, I don't know…do you think she maybe didn't leave of her own accord?"

"…"

"Well, it's possible isn't it?"

"Well…maybe, but I don't think it could be anyone other than someone in the Order, and as far as we know, there's no spies running around lose…"

"Well, ideally, you wouldn't know, now, would you?"

"But why would anyone want to take Nichole anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe they wanted her to tell them what's going on at their meetings! Maybe those extendable ears weren't such a good idea…"

"Yea…whatever. You saw her last night didn't you?"

"Yea, we were...um…yea…I saw her."

"Ok…eeew…I did _not_ need to know that."

"You asked!"

"Hey guys! What's up!"

"Meghan, Nichole's gone! She disappeared last night!"

"Oh…um…so d'you guys um…like know where she is by any chance?"

"No…but it sounds like you do." Sarah said, crossing her arms. "Spill. You _suck _at lying!"

"I don't know anything!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine. But I can't tell you. I promised."

"What the hell Meghan! And why would she tell you and not me anyway?"

"Ummm…cause she knew you would go all spazzy. And ummm…she was kind of right…"

"What! But she just left! Of course I would spazz, who wouldn't!"

"…"

"Okay, whatever, just tell me, it's important!"

"She said I couldn't tell anyone except Dumbledore!"

"Argh!"

_Maybe you should stop pointing a sharp fire poker at her…_

This was the first thought that crossed Harry's mind. He had been sleeping with the Dursley's fire poker beside his bed ever since his wand had gone missing. He thought it was probably the best pathetic form of defense he would be able to muster if the Death Eaters decided to come knocking.

Lowering the poker, Harry grasped the thin piece of wood in his hand, wondering what it was she was handing him. It did not pass through his jellied brain for a few more seconds that she was handing him his wand. All he could do was stare. The next rational thought that crossed his mind was that he should probably close his mouth, since he didn't want such a pretty girl to think he was a sick staring pervert or something.

And maybe he should put on a shirt.

_Oh my God! She just gave me my…wand?_

_Huh?_

_Ohhhh…so she must have had it._

"Oh…um…it's okay…I notice didn't…all…um…thanks?" Harry had never felt more stupid in his whole life, not even when he had asked Cho to the Yule ball last year. His head felt like it was floating several feet above his body, and his brain didn't seem to be connected to everything. He took a minute to analyze the situation.

_Pretty girl._

_NameNichole._

_She's from…heaven? No…my dreams…literally._

_She's standing in my room._

_Why?_

"Why're you here?" Shit. Keep you mouth closed damnit! "I mean…um…I know you, but…I've never _really_ seen you." Oh sod it, she thinks you're bonkers anyway.

_The girl-Nichole, smiled before-_

_Wait._

_SHE SMILED! That's good right? Oh, shit what'd she say?_

"Sorry, what?" Smooth.

"I asked how you know me. You know my name and well…"

"Oh, um, it's kinda…weird actually. But um…you must know me, because you're here…and don't you…oh never mind."

"No, I think I know what you mean. I know you too, but I've never seen you until now-well, at least not in person. See, it really is weird. I just started having dreams about you…except I don't think they were dreams, I think when I went to sleep, I could sometimes see what you were doing. Like I was there with you…except you couldn't see me. What about you?"

Harry was so completely relieved that she had been experiencing the same odd sort of events that he had. "Same."

Awkward Silence

"So…um…not to be rude, but what brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, well, I know you've been locked up all summer, and honestly those relatives of yours….if I were you I'd have attempted suicide as soon as I could walk. I can't believe you've had to put up with them for so long. Anyway, I thought it was so horrible, and Hermione and Ron said that you sounded pretty pissed in all the letters you'd been sending-though believe me if I was you I'd be pissed to. So I decided to-"

"Wait a second, you know Ron and Hermione? You've been to Headquarters?"

"Yes…I have. And my friend Sarah is Ron's cousin, and Mrs. Weasley took us to Headquarters when we got here. I have to say she wasn't to happy…"

"Why? What'd you guys do? Where did you come from exactly?"

"Well…you want Reader's Digest version, or The Sound of Music version?"

Harry smiled. She seemed nice. "Hmm…let's go with The Sound of Music version. We have all the time in the world seeing as I try to leave the room as little as possible. Here, take a seat."

"Thanks. Well-one-time-when-I-was-here…I-mean-in-one-of-those-weird-dreams-I-saw-your-wand-sitting-on-the-side-of-the-night-table-and-thought-it-was-kinda-weird-because-then-I-didn't-know-I-was-magic. I-didn't-know-till-like-three-weeks-ago. Anyway-it-reminded-me-of-this-time-I-was-in-a-play-in-grade-eight. You-know-Cinderella? I-was-the-fairy-godmother. And-then-"

"Okay, whoa, _slow_ down. You kinda-"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I just…well…when I get nervous…I either, don't talk at all, or…talk way too much. I'm sorry…I'm just not good at meeting new people. Trust me, I'm pretty normal once you get to know me!"

Harry smiled at this. "Well, trust me, around here, being normal, would just be weird, so maybe you'll want to re-think that."

Nichole smiled, and continued.

Merlin did she looked so pretty when she smiled.

_It was very dark, and very cold._

_Nichole could feel the suppressing misery all around her. It felt as if hell itself had been resurrected in this one place._

_She looked over towards the end of the alley. She could see a cloaked figure gliding towards her. The figure, like the rest of her surroundings were blurry. They looked real, but something was strange about them._

_She looked around. On one side of her was Harry's cousin, on the other, Harry himself._

_Harry pulled out his wand and started shouting at Dudley. Dudley broke free of Harry's grasp with a punch. He ran towards the cloaked figure, and it lowered it's cloak towards his face._

_Before the beast could hurt Harry's cousin, Harry shouted a magic spell with all the force he possessed. "Expecto Patronum!"_

_A bright white stag burst forth from the tip of Harry's wand and warded away the cloaked figure. Minutes later, an old lady appeared from nowhere. Harry called her Mrs. Figg, and seemed surprised to see her. She led him and his cousin home. Nichole followed. _

_When they entered number 4 Privet Drive, Harry's uncle and aunt fussed over his cousin. Suddenly, the boy spoke, and seemed to tell his parents that it had been Harry that had caused the dementor. Harry's uncle went in a rage, and began shouting at Harry. In the next few minutes, there was much confusion in the Dursley residence. Owls came and went. Harry was undecided on wether he was leaving or not. Eventually, he decided on staying-for the moment apparently. It appeared that the 'Ministry of Magic' was not pleased that Harry had used magic outside of school-even if it had been to save his cousin's life. When Harry trudged up the creaky stairs to his room, Nichole saw the images blurring, and she awoke with a start. _

Nichole opened her eyes and jumped up. After she had finished telling Harry her whole story, she had felt rather tired. Harry had graciously offered up his own bed, but Nichole insisted that he needed his sleep too, and had conjured some cushions and blankets which made the floor quite comfortable

She promptly fell right back over.

She crawled to the bathroom and wretched into the toilet.

She held her head in her hands. And breathes slowly. She sat on the bathroom floor for five minutes before the horrible sickness finally receded. She wobbly stood up, and cleaned up after herself.

She made her way back to Harry's room and sat down on the floor.

She couldn't sleep now. She kept thinking the robes hanging out of Harry's closet were those horrible beasts.

Nichole decided she should forget about the dream rather than try to remember it.

She picked up her wand, and some spare paper off Harry's desk and started to contemplate how she would be able to convince the Dursleys to let her stay until the Order came to pick them up.

It's too bad she didn't realize that she had had dreams like that one before.

Nichole yawned and rolled over on her very uncomfortable, very hard bed. This definitely didn't seem like her favorite fluffy pillow. Nichole opened her eyes to see…

Dirty socks.

Nichole sat up straight, and as she did, she remembered where she was. She remembered meeting Harry, and the very long chat they had had last night about the strange events of the summer that concerned both of them.

She also remembered puking in the bathroom last night, but decided not to think about that. She picked up her wand from the floor and set it on Harry's desk.

She turned her head in the other direction to see a sleeping Harry's arm dangling off the side of his bed.

He looked so cute sleeping. Even cuter than when he was awake.

Maybe cuter than…Eric? No. No one was cuter than Eric…unless.

She shook her head to rid herself of these disturbing thoughts, and glanced at his watch, carefully avoiding his face.

7:32

Nichole stretched, and slowly rose up, careful to be stealth, as not to wake Harry. She looked around the familiar room to compare it with her own which she was beginning to miss sorely.

Boys sure were messy.

Clothes, books, and paper alike were scattered everywhere, and the bird cage had bits of food in the bottom.

Nichole walked out the door, and prepared to head downstairs when-

CREAK

"Wha-heyyum, who? Wha? Ooo..nuhole don go dnstars. Muncle bernons probby upn heel feek."

"Huh? Ohhh. That's okay, I have an idea. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back up."

Nichole grabbed a few papers she had worked on last night, along with her wand, and sweater, and dashed downstairs, remembering at the last moment to skip the last creaking step.

DING DONG

"Who the bloody hell is knocking at this hour. No consideration." Vernon Dursley was already in a thoroughly bad mood this morning, and the bloody postman or whoever the hell it was at the door was sure to get the brunt of it.

"Yes? What do you want at this time of day eh?" A young woman was standing on the doorstep holding a clipboard, dressed in a suit, holding a carpet bag. It looked to Vernon to be a scene out of Mary Poppins or something. The girl had below-the shoulder length blonde hair, but did not look old enough at all to be dressed the way she was. She sure as hell better not be soliciting for some bloody organization, he thought. Going around, begging for money like that. Absolutely preposterous.

"Good morning sir. Would you be Mr. Vernon Dursley?"

"I would be yes. And who might you be?" he grunted.

"I'm Miss Caligan from the Child Protective Services of Britain. I understand that you adopted a certain Harry James Potter about 14 years ago, correct?"

"Well, yes, but what might you be-"

"And I also understand that the boy now attends St. Brutus's Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys?" she said, glancing down at her clipboard.

"Yes! But what does that have to do with anything? How dare you invade our privacy like this! What the bloody hell does 'Child Protective Services' want with us? We've given the boy a roof over his head for 14 years, which is certainly more than the little leeching brat deserves! I will not tolerate a scheming little hussy like you butting into our lives. Off with you!"

The young woman did not look disturbed in the least, but pasted a stern look upon her pretty face and spoke, "That may be Mr. Dursley, but we have received various reports of strange and potentially violent happenings at your residence to do with the boy. It is standard procedure that these claims be investigated. I will be staying in your residence for a short period of time. If you have any questions, I am sure that these forms will answer them." She handed him the clipboard, gave a curt nod, and made her way into the house. "And I will be staying in the guest room. There will be no need for any special accommodations." As she made her way up the stairs, Vernon's mouth's remained gaping on its hinges.

"You did what?"

"I told him I was from Child Protective Services, and that I'd be staying here to investigate some 'claims of violence' for a little bit."

"You're serious? And he bought it? He didn't try to, like, knock you over or something?"

"Yep. Every word. And the worst he did was call me a 'scheming little hussy.'"

Harry snorted. "So how long do you think it'll be until they come to get us?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably only a day or two. They're probably worried I'm out country-hopping or something. I told Meghan not to say anything until Dumbledore asks though. However, until then, why don't we have some fun?"

Harry smiled. "Like what? Sorry, but I'm not allowed to do much around here."

"I know. But isn't Dudley such an ass? Don't you think it's about time he got what's coming to him? I, mean, we already took care of your aunt and uncle." She smiled mischievously. Nichole had never been so daring in her life. Perhaps it was because she already knew so much about Harry, that she didn't feel nervous around him. And Dudley really deserved to be knocked down a few notches.

Harry just stared at her. "Ok, whatever you say. You seem to have pretty good ideas anyway."

"Alright, I'll be back in about half an hour. There's a drugstore down the street right?"

"Ok."

"Oh, wait, Dudley's not gay is he?"

"Umm…not that I know of….why?"

She grinned. "You'll see."

Nichole did come back in half an hour. But Harry never would have guessed what she would be bringing back. She waltzed into his room at 9:35 sharp, carrying a plastic bag. When she dumped the contents on his bed, Harry nearly fell over with shock.

"Umm…well, that's nice…but what do these have to do with Dudley?" Swallow. Swallow. Breathe.

"Well, seeing how he's obviously not gay, this would be the perfect bait, no?" she said, raising an eyebrow, and picking up a copy of _Busty Ladies_.

"I…um…well, yes, I suppose. But…you got so many…and they let you?"

"Yes, well, it's amazing what pretending to be a cute little lesbian can do for you. I even got them for free. And I got a few, because, well, being, really, not a lesbian, I wouldn't know which one would be best."

"Huh…."he said, still staring at the many magazines sprawled on his bed.

She rolled her eyes. "Which cover appeals to you most? Come on, just concentrate for about five more minutes, I can do the rest, oh, and you can have the extras, I really have no use for them. Pick out two covers. And I need your _Monster Book of Monsters._"

Dudley Dursley was just waking up. It was 10:15 am, which was relatively early for him to be up. But he was hungry, and he might be able to sneak some food before his mother realized he was up.

He yawned, and stretched. Him and Pierce were going to go and have 'tea' this afternoon. This meant some good times ahead for him. Maybe they could bust the K-Mart today, the Drugstore was getting boring. Bloody hell, did he need a smoke.

But first, he needed to visit the men's room.

He waddled into the bathroom at the end of the hall. As he passed Harry's room, he swore he heard a girl's voice. He brushed it off as a hallucination because he was still not quite awake.

As he lifted up the seat, he glanced over toward the garbage can. Propped up in between the counter and the garbage can was…no way. Dad left one of his magazines in here! But wait…only Harry and him used this bathroom. Well, so I guess the freak wasn't gay after all.

Dudley bent down to pick up the magazine, hoping beyond hope that he was not still hallucinating. How the hell did Harry get his hands on stuff like anyway? He didn't even have any money, did he? Oh well, he'd just steal it. He'd have to storm Harry's room later to find his stash.

Dudley went to open the book when-

"OOOOOOOWWWWW! BLOODY HELL! GET THE FCK OFF ME! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to touch things that aren't yours. Especially not 'nasty Harry's'. You should know that by now. Here, give that to me."

Dudley could not speak, but merely swung his flapping arm in this strange girl's general direction. She released him from the biting magazine without another word, then turned to leave. Wait a second-who was she? There was a girl in the house? Since when?

"Uhhh…who are you?"

The girl turned around to face him. "Oh, I assumed the typical way to show gratification was to say thank you."

Dudley's mouth hung open as the being who could only be described as heavenly spoke. She was one of the most beautiful girls Dudley had ever seen in his life, and she was in _his_ house. Man were the boys going to here a dramatized version of this.

"Excuse me, but should I assume that while you are so rudely staring at me that you are attempting to formulate a response?"

"Huh?"

"Answer me pervert!"

"Huh? What, you're a nice looking lady! Aren't I entitled to stare a bit?

SLAP

"_I_ will not tolerate such behavior. As to your previous inquiry, I am Miss Caligan- to you that is, from Child Protective Services. I expect to be treated with respect while staying here." She stomped out of the bathroom.

Dudley sat there rubbing his face.What a bitch. A bitch, but a _hot _bitch. He'd rather look at her than dirty magazines any time.

_Wait, Child Protective Services?_

"I can't believe you've had to put up with them for so long. And I thought I was hard-done-by for having Gizzy as a little sister"

"Well, I'm kind of able to tune it out by now. It's better now though, they just ignore me. And Dudley's afraid I'll turn him into a pig, so he just steers clear of me. And now, well, I don't think he'll ever touch any of my stuff anymore either. You made sure of that."

"Yep. And he might even be more civilized around women too. I should have given him a good beating in the downstairs, then he might not forget his lesson so quickly."

Harry threw back his head and laughed. He looked so nice with a smile on his face. Nichole had been used to seeing a solemn look on his face in her dreams, and he hadn't been the most cheerful person she had met in real life. His hair was off his forehead, and Nichole could visibly see the scar on his face.

How could a person as horrible as that exist? Nichole had always assumed that no one was born evil. She wondered what could have possibly occurred in Voldemort's life to make him so heartless. What happened to Harry must have been horrible, and Nichole knew she could never forgive a man that could commit such terrible sins.

Nichole and Harry were sitting on the swings at the park near his house. They had talked about various speculations about Voldemort. Harry had told her more stories about Hogwarts, and she had shared her strange experiences of the summer. The thing that had interested her the most, however, was the subject of Quidditch. Flying broomsticks were not supposed to even exist, and the fact that there was an entire sport played on them, awed her. Nichole had participated in dance since she was three, especially ballet. No other sports had previously appealed to her, but Quidditch actually sounded interesting. She hoped to maybe try it out once they got to Hogwarts in the fall.

"Well, there's Dudley, we'd better go. I don't need any more sod from the Dursleys."

"I guess. Hey, who are those boys he's with? They don't look very nice…"

"Oh, probably just his gang of thugs. I can't wait until I'm 17. Then they'll get what's been coming to them their whole lives."

"I say we give them an appetizer now."

"But I'm not-"

"Yes, that may be, but I, on the other hand am allowed to perform magic in order to advance my 'studies'. So let's just call this and extra-curricular experiment." she said, giggling.

"Well, you're just a bowl full of trouble aren't you? Do you know the Bat-Bogey hex? That's a good one. It'll really freak them out."

"Yes, but if we used magic so obviously, they'd need their memories modified, wouldn't they? Muggles aren't supposed to know about magic."

"That's true. But how are we supposed to use magic without them knowing?"

"Oh, well, Fred and George gave me a stash of their experimental merchandise as a welcoming gift. I say it's time we used some of it. Dudley fell for it last time, didn't her?"

"Yeah, but he's probably not so stupid to do it again. And besides, those things say Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on them. I think he might pick that up."

"So this should do the trick." Nichole pulled out her wand and gave the bag of candies a good poke.

"That's pretty neat. We should try that on Crabbe and Goyle this year." The candies now resembled a bunch of cigarettes. "Dudley absolutely _reeked _of smoke this morning. I can only assume the same is true for the rest of them." Nichole stuffed it into her pocket as they opened the gate to the park. She could see Dudley. He looked like a great dark mound. Nichole was now starting to have second thoughts, however, about what she was about to do. If they found out what she did, well, she didn't want to know what these humungous boys might try and pull.

_But you have magic. Stand up for poor Harry who has been pushed around all these years. Don't turn back now._

Harry and Nichole crouched behind a bunch of bushes, and left the bag sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. Now, they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then she heard the distant shouts from back down the road.

"Hey look guys! Some idiot dropped this!"

"Sweet!"

Nichole wondered how long it would be until they realized that those cigarettes were just a little different than the usual kind. Unfortunately, a twig snapped under Harry's foot. Before Nichole could duck her head down, Dudley had looked up and spotted her gigantic mound of hair protruding above the bushes. He made up some sort of excuse to leave his friends, and marched over to the bushes.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Potter?"

Nichole interrupted, "I was just interviewing Harry about his childhood actually. He told me some pretty interesting things. Do you have anything you might want to add Dudley?"

Dudley was silent.

"In the bushes? You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with those fags laying on the sidewalk just now, would you?"

"Anything? Anything at all?"

"Well-I don't know whatever he told you was probably lies. Do you know he's threatened me before? Do you know that he does-he does-weird stuff."

"Threatened you? Oh my, how do you mean?"

Silence

Nichole could tell that Harry was obviously enjoying watching Dudley struggle. After Dudley's friends had left, they jumped up and turned down an alleyway off Magnolia Crescent.

"Geez, it sure is chilly in England. And I thought we had shity summers." Nichole wrapped her arms around herself. She should have brought a sweater. Like that wool sweater mom had knitted her for last Christmas.

Mom.

Gizzy.

Had she really done the right thing leaving them?

Nichole's head was suddenly filled with shouting. She didn't understand, she wasn't dreaming, and she wasn't looking into anyone's eyes. How come her head was suddenly filled with shouting that…sounded…familiar?

Had she heard this before?

She could hear her mother screaming in terror. it seemed strange that Nichole could never remember this before.

"_Barbra, take Nicky and run! I'll be fine!"_

"_Micheal!"_

_Suddenly a man in a mask appeared in front of Nichole's mother. He spoke in a cold voice. Nichole could see a small wisp of blonde-almost white hair escape from beneath the mask. Cold blue eyes bore into hers as he spoke. "Give me the child!"_

"_No! Leave me alone! What do you want to take her for?"_

"_You know very well that the child stands in the way of the path of the Dark Lord. Give me the child or harm shall come to the other one whom you love!"_

"_No! I'll never let you have Nichole! You'll never get her from me as long as I'm alive!"_

"_So be it then. Crucio!"_

_The man across the street screamed in agony as the curse hit him. _

Nichole's head was throbbing. And why was it so cold? Nichole could see her breath forming mist in front of her.

Suddenly Dudley spoke. Nichole had not been paying attention to her surroundings, and suddenly noticed that Harry had his own wand out."Hey put that thing away! Don't point that thing at me! You're not allowed to do magic outside of that freak school of yours! Hey stop it! What're you d-doing?"

Nichole was jerked back to reality. She could see a hooded figure drifting towards them.

Nichole's stomach seemed to drop from her body. She had seen this scene before, in a dream. This was the second time now! It couldn't still be just a coincidence, could it?

Nichole shut her eyes tight, and shook her head.

She willed the cloaked figures to disappear.

But no. When she opened her eyes they were still there.

"No! Dudley, you're running right into it!"

Nichole looked over to see Dudley waddling blindly in the direction of the beast. The thing lowered it's face towards Dudley's.

Nichole pulled out her wand, but for once, her mind was completely blank. She couldn't think of one curse to use. And her mind was still numb from the constant screaming of her mother.

_Miss Caligan, I believe that you have a very special gift. This gift you will learn to use properly in time, although you will find it no doubt both a curse and a blessing._

She wiped the tears off her eyes, and sighed. I could now officially be said that Nichole Caligan was anything but normal. Nichole Caligan could see the future. Suddenly, a voice filled her head. It was a woman's voice that sounded old and tired, though Nichole did not recognize it.

"_The future is built one step at a time. Nothing is set in stone. Your gift, my daughter, is to see man's error, and affect change. Have faith, yet use your gift wisely, lest you meddle and bring upon others what was not meant to be. You can affect change for the better or for the worse. That, is for you to decide."_

Nichole's eyes widened and she stared up at the heavens which had briefly lightened up

Nichole knew what to do. She didn't know how, but she knew. She summoned all her strength.

She reflected back to her dream. She could clearly remember Harry saying the words 'Expecto Patronum' before the stag had been released to destroy the beasts.

Nichole took a deep breath, and felt her wand's power surge through her. Harry had drawn his wand and was facing the hooded beast. But before he had a chance to speak, Nichole yelled, as loud as she could. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

From the tip of her wand, a bird flew forth. It shattered the beasts before dissolving into thin air.

The sky returned to normal. And there was no more beast, and no more raven for that matter.

I _can_ change the future. Nichole felt such a shock at this thought that she suddenly felt very weak.

The stars faded to black, and Nichole's eyelid's felt very heavy. Every bone in her body ached. The feeling was ten times worse than when she woke up after having had the visions.

The last thing she remembered was staring up into Harry's shocked face.

A/N: Did you like it? Did you like it? Please drop me a line so I know your opinion! There you go, Harry got his wand back, Nichole has begun to develop both her personal and magical skills. Did you guys like the pranks? I thought of them all by myself!


	7. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Duh. And now I am pissed cause I'm gonna have to re-post the whole effing chapter just because I forgot this stupid thing. xx

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a little, okay, a little more than a little, late. Sorry! I hear that many of you were confused after the last chapter. That's okay, it was a confusing chapter. Nichole was confused to, and since most of the story is written from her point of view, it would make sense if you guys were confused. Nichole may have seemed a little out-of character, but, hey, everyone's a little rebellious, right? This chapter is conveniently titled 'Explanations'. Hopefully this will explain to you any question marks you had about the last chapter.

Here we go!

**Chapter 7: Explanations**

"Meghan, do you think I might have a word with you?" Meghan turned around from the desk she was dusting in the study to face Dumbledore. She had never ever seen him look like this before. He didn't look angry, he looked, sad, weary, and possibly worried. Meghan had been dreading this. She knew that Sarah would tell Dumbledore that she knew where Nichole had gone, and she had been preparing herself ever since. She set down the cloth on the table and walked toward the door of the study.

As they stepped out into the hall, Dumbledore turned and shut the door behind them. Now I will ask you to answer this question of your own free will, however if you do not, I will have no choice but to perform Legilimens on you, despite how much I wish not to." Meghan gulped. Why did she have to be the confidant? This sucked, and now Dumbledore was pissed at her just because Nichole decided to tell her instead of Sarah or Eric.

"Ok."

"Do you know where Nichole might have disappeared to?"

"Yes."

"And would you care to elaborate please, Miss Williams?"

"Well, she was kind of…well she was in a big tizzy when left. She didn't seem normal. All she could talk about was how she needed to go, and that poor Harry didn't deserve to be so deserted like this an-"

"So Harry Potter does have something to do with this?"

"Well, yes, I expect so. I do remember her having some strange dreams about him earlier in the summer. She got all wound up and thought they might be real or something. Me and Sarah just assumed she'd gone a little crazy from finding out she was magic and all. I have no clue how she would know where he lives though."

"So she did go to see him."

"Well yes, but I don't know how she could even get there. I mean, Nichole is a whiz at directions and crap, but she totally blew Drivers Ed…even though she got 94 on the exam…Let's say she's not that strong in the application department."

"Miss Williams, why did you not come to me immediately with this information? Did you not realize how hard we have been working to try and locate her? There are evil people in this country, can you imagine what might happen to your friend if she, perhaps, asks the wrong sort of people for directions? The world is not safe at this time to be wandered alone!"

"I'm sorry. But she told me not to tell! She said she wanted to help Harry get away from his relatives, and since she could use magic, she thought maybe she could do it alone. Like I said, she was being really strange, like she knew he would want company or something! I trusted her to do the right thing, and so I listened to her."

"I'm afraid you share the same trait as many people. Loyalty is greatly valued in the world, however, do not let it impair your judgment. Important things like this should be brought to the attention of adults."

Meghan stared at the ground. "Yes sir."

Meghan sat down on the couch out in the hall outside the study. Eric plunked down beside her, and let out a sigh of frustration. Meghan glanced sideways through her long eyelashes. Eric's beautiful chocolate eyes were full of confusion, concern, and sadness. He must be feeling quite confused right now.

_Well, what would you do if your boyfriend just eloped out of nowhere? _

Meghan remembered when she was dating Chad. If he so much as went out with his buds for a night, she was paranoid that he was cheating. And that god-awful Kelsey always hanging around him all the time didn't make her feel all that much more comfortable.

"I just feel really bad now though! I never thought about it that way. I mean Nichole could be like, rotting in a gutter somewhere right now!" Meghan groaned. How could she have been so stupid?

"Don't worry, it's not your fault! She shouldn't have gone off running like that! I can't believe she didn't even tell me! She usually tells me everything."

"I know, it's not like her to do something like this anyway."

"She's been acting differently since we came here. I feel like I don't know her anymore. What would possess her to go and run off to some random guy's house?"

"Harry Potter's not exactly some 'random' guy."

"Yeah, well, there's obviously something going on. We'll have to have a talk with her when she gets back."

Sarah let out a sigh from around the corner of the hallway. Meghan and Eric sure had been talking a lot more since they had come to England, and it seemed, the more distant Eric grew from Nichole, the closer his relationship with Meghan got. Meghan had always insisted that she only thought of Eric as a big brother, but the looks she had been giving him lately, were anything but sisterly. The last thing Sarah needed right now was Her one best friend cheating on her other best friend's boyfriend, who just happened to be her brother. Was her social life confusing or what?

She'd have to have a little chat with Meghan about keeping whatever feeling she was getting for her brother locked up tight in her pants.

"Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to come and visit us here at Headquarters. A problem had arisen, which we must fix immediately. I'm sure all of you are aware of the circumstances in which the Caligan family left England about 12 years ago? Our fears about Nichole have been confirmed. However, I am worried that since Nichole is not yet fully aware of the responsibilities she has been burdened with, she may not understand what is happening to her, and her reactions may harm herself, and possibly others. I, myself, feel that it is not necessary to completely inform the child at this point of the situation, for she is, after all, a child. She does not even have full access to all of her powers, which will come in time.

The case, in which we see Nichole, has not ever occurred in the course of recorded magical history. Her rare talents are vital to the continuation of both the muggle and wizarding world. This, however, as you all know, makes her a vulnerable target for Voldemort, and others seeking to uphold him. I have yet to understand how this half of the prophecy will unfold.

"We know all this Dumbledore, please tell us what has happened that all of us were needed so urgently!"

"Ah, yes, to the point, Nichole, I'm afraid, has disappeared, but due to the information of one of her very close friends, her location is known once again. How she got there and why, still remains a mystery. Nonetheless, we must act quickly to return her to safety, for, unlike Harry Potter, the Dursleys serve no special purpose in her life."

"Exactly what do the Dursleys have to do with this, and how is Harry Potter concerned? We're already dealing with one oblivious teenager, don't tell me that boy's gone and done something now, too."

"A very good point indeed Alastor, Harry Potter and the Dursleys have everything to do with Nichole at the moment, for that is where she is residing at this point in time."

"At the Dursley's? With Potter! Dumbledore, how did this happen? And how does the girl even know who he is, let alone where he lives?"

"I couldn't tell you myself."

"Well, this girl certainly seems to be more than we bargained for. What _have_ you figured out about her so far? She seems to be quite a question mark still."

"I wish I could tell you I know more, but unfortunately, I am as in the dark as everyone else."

"How is that possible, surely she has told you more about herself, about the strange things that have been going on?"

"Unfortunately, she seems to be quite the shy person around most new people. And very cautious about who she confides in. But, how would you feel, Kingsley, if a strange person started interrogating you? It certainly wouldn't allow you to trust them any more. It is vital that we earn this young girl's trust. And I doubt it will come easily."

"But what about Legilimens? You're one of the best in the country, in times like this, I would say that the gaining of her trust is second to understanding her strange abilities that she will supposedly have."

"That would normally be an option, however, it appears that one of Nichole's 'strange abilities' is that she is a natural Occlumens. When I attempted this, I found her head sealed up tight like a house braced for a storm. I expect she has also some highly developed skills for legilimency. And from what I hear from Mrs. Weasley, who hears from Miss Granger, she has uncanny abilities in most magical areas."

Snape, who had sat glowering in a corner throughout the entire meeting, finally spoke. "Alright, so Miss Question Mark isn't going to budge anytime soon, and she sounds farther off her rocker than Potter. What do you suppose we do about her little escapade over to Surrey, Dumbledore? If we have to go and get her, how do you suppose we get around Potter? He's not just going to stay put while we haul his little girlfriend back here."

"I thought you didn't want him over at Headquarters Dumbledore, with the probability of You-Know-Who and his-"

"Oh, Moody, don't you think that's a bit ridiculous. Honestly, Dumbledore couldn't possibly have been planning to leave poor Harry to rot down there the whole summer."

"You both have very good points, however, I believe that it may now be best that we can keep an eye on both of them. The Guard will leave immediately. This meeting is adjourned."

Nichole was restlessly pacing upstairs in Harry's room. She would routinely cycle between sitting on his bed, on his desk, and on his window sill. She stared out into the darkness. The shouting from the downstairs kitchen was mumbling in the back of her mind. She was still in shock about what had happened down in the alley.

Nichole thought that in the whole process of meticulously mulling through things over and over again, she had come to begin to understand.

She was different.

Not that she wanted to be, but, face it, the things that had been happening to her since the summer began, were anything but normal. Nichole sensed that there was probably more to the situation than she already knew, and one person might be able to enlighten her.

However, that would involve her spilling everything to Dumbledore. Harry had made him out to be a wonderful person, but Nichole just wasn't that great at trusting new people.

From what Nichole could guess, she assumed that Dumbledore suspected that there was something wrong with her. Otherwise, how else would he have known so much about her. Everything that had happened to her since entering the magical world seemed odd.

Nichole was shaken from her semi-conscious state by the arrival of Hedwig. Nichole still was still not completely comfortable with the sharp-taloned bird, but had at least grown to be at least brave enough not to cower on the other side of the room and stare warily at her. She knew that this conspicuous bird would never, ever, ever even hold the smallest little matchstick of a candle to her precious Shami, whom she had desperately missed the last few nights.

And besides, the bird brought the mail.

Nichole noticed that the bird had a letter attached to her foot. Warily, she untied the envelope from the bird's foot, carefully avoiding the sharp talons. Hedwig clucked her beak, as if to say, _see, I don't bite, _and rubbed her head under Nichole's hand. Nichole gave her a little pat, and she flew off into the night again.

Nichole looked down at the back of the envelope, which was sealed with a plain wax seal.

Yeesh, for having such advanced magical techniques, you think they could evolve their letter writing techniques.

She flipped it over and glanced at the front. She was surprised to see that it was addressed to her as well as Harry. This, she thought, gave her perfectly relevant permission to open the letter, which she did. It was short, and Nichole's stomach clenched in guilt as she read it. She was also relieved.

_Nichole and Harry,_

_Dumbledore finally broke Meghan. Shame on you for running off! When your mother hears of this, I'm sure she won't be happy. The thing that matter most, however, is your safety. Please stay in the Dursley's house, they are coming to get you both. Tell Harry to pack his trunk and have his broom ready._

_Mrs. Weasley_

Nichole felt horrible. How could she have been stupid? Honestly, had she completely lost her head running off like this? She put her head on her knees, and stared out into the sky. They were probably worried about her, and she didn't even tell Eric. He would be pissed when she got back, that's for sure. Especially with the fact that she had run off to some boy, whom she didn't even know's, house.

Sighing, she got up, and dragged herself to the door of his room, pulling open the door, she was blasted with the wonderful sound of yelling Dursleys. She sauntered down the stairs, and into the kitchen where the entire family was residing. She couldn't believe that Harry was actually related to these people. They were so noisy and obnoxious, and Harry was about as inconspicuous and quiet as a church mouse.

"SO WHAT EXACTLY HAVE THESE, DEMENTOIDS DONE TO MY SON? AND HOW IS THAT PRISSY BRAT FROM CHILD SERVICES INVOLVED?"

"Come, Diddykins, speak to Mummy. Come on Poppkins, we need to know what's going on."

"Dark…cold…feel as if…as if…"

"As if you'd never be happy again," droned Harry.

"THAT'S IT BOY! YOU'VE PUT SOME CRACKPOT OLD…OLD…CURSE ON MY SON, AND I WANT YOU TO SET IT RIGHT!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! THE DEMENTORS DID IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!"

"DON'T YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT LOAD OF-"

"Girl…lotsa light…big bird."

"What's this about some girl Duddy?"

Nichole froze on the spot. At this moment, Harry, turned around and saw her.

She waved the little letter that she held at her side.

"Her." Dudley managed to lift a gigantic sausage-like finger and point towards her."

The Dursley's heads swiveled around to where Nichole was standing. Their eyes were popping from their sockets, and Mr. Dursley looked as if he might explode.

"You…YOU! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing cursing my son! You're one of…one of…THEM, aren't you? HOW DARE YOU SWINDLE US INTO LETTING YOU RESIDE UNDER OUR ROOF ON A SCAM! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

Mr. Dursley was silenced by none other than Dudley. Who seemed to have discovered his voice again. "No. She did it. She made a big light. And a big bird made the cold go away."

"What Diddy? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Harry spoke. "It's true. She did performed a patronus charm to make the dementors go away."

Mr. Dursley had a mad gleam in his eyes. "So you think it'd be funny to barge into our household as an imposter, and-"

BOOM

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF-"

"Merlin this place is clean. I thought all muggles were all slobs. Guess it varies like wizards."

"Come on, we'll grab the kids and scram. Screw the muggles."

"Don't be ridiculous, we can't just take off, we have to explain to some degree."

"Argh. Fine, just be quick with it, and don't give away the farm. I hate being in such a clean place."

"WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU! EXPLAIN WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, we're just picking up the kids. Don't worry, we'll be 'outta your 'air in a few. I'm Tonks by the way."

Nichole could see many reasons why the average person would be aggravated having a bunch of strangers barge into their house. These people had broken down the front door and trudged right in.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and finish packing. You did get our letter right?"

"Um…who are you?" Harry was looking more confused than ever.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME _YOU_ DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THESE FREAKS ARE?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Harry, I'll explain upstairs." Nichole said, waving the letter she still held in her hand.

"NOW DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME YOUNG LADY! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!"

Nichole continued walking as she heard the lady named Tonks getting the Dursley's under control. She followed Harry into his room, and shut the door.

"Excuse, me, but what the hell is going on?"

"Well, see, I came down to tell you, but was…held up." She said, holding out the letter. Harry read it quickly, then spoke.

"Well, great notice, I have to say."

"Well, how can I help you pack up? All my stuff is in my bag."

"Well, you can do the books and papers. School stuff, you know."

"Alright."

"What do you mean, you can see the future? You sound like Professor Trelawny."

"Well, it's hard to explain, but, well, you know what happened with the Dementors?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I kind of saw it before it happened. I had a dream the night before. Except…you were supposed to perform the charm. Then all these letters came, and you said you were going to leave, and you said they were going to break your wand, then another letter-"

"What letters? Break my wand?"

"I don't know, something about underage magic!"

"Of course! If I would have performed the charm, then the Ministry of Magic would have known I did magic. But you're allowed to do magic-wait-did you just say that you did a patronus charm based on the words you heard in your dream? You saw all of what was going to happen beforehand, but because you did something differently, it changed?"

"Yes! It was so horrible. That dream felt like real life. And not to mention how sick they make me afterwards. Anyways, that's how I knew that the 'Dementors' as you call them were coming…I heard a voice in my head, saying that it was my gift to see man's error, and affect change, something like that. So I tried the charm I had heard you do before, and…here we are."

"You performed a patronus charm without ever practicing it before?"

"Well, since the dementors went away, I can only assume yes!"

"That is _not_ normal."

"Well, it's not like I haven't realized that there are a lot of things about me that aren't normal! You don't have to make it worse!" At this point Nichole got rather upset, and began crying.

"No! I mean, that's good that you can do these things! You can stop bad things from happening to people! And if you hadn't been so gifted at magic, I would've had to perform the charm, and that would have landed me expelled from Hogwarts!"

"…"Harry pulled Nichole into a hug.

"Look, I know I don't know you very well, I mean, I've only known you for two days. But when I saw you before, I saw that photo album you have of all of your friends, and I heard how you talked to your friends on the phone. Trust me, you are fine. You're a very nice girl, with a very big heart. I don't know very many people who would go running off across the world, then run off again to go make sure some boy she's never met is ok."

Nichole laughed. "Well, that's me. Crazy and phsycotic."

"In a good way though."

She sighed. "Yes, in a good way."

"Hey guys. Done packing yet? Wow, you're quick for not being able to do magic!" The lady named Tonks had entered Harry's room. She had bright bubble-gum pink hair, and wore a joyful expression on her face. She didn't appear to be that old at all.

"Oh, well I can do magic, because Dumbledore got me permission to practice over the summer."

"Well, we're about ready to go. I don't think your aunt and uncle are very happy though, I have to say. It's actually quite funny though. You should come down and see."

"Ok."

"Harry, got your broom?"

"Yep."

"Well, we best be getting outside to wait for the signal. Oh, Nichole, you know how to fly?"

"No…is it scary?"

"Oh no, you'll be fine. You can ride with Harry."

"Alright."

Nichole had never experienced something so thrilling in her entire life.

She was flying, like, actually flying. It kind of reminded her of the scene from _The Titanic_, especially with her arms wrapped securely around Harry's waist.

No. Musn't think about that. Actually, the damn movie always made her cry, no matter how many time she watched it. It was actually quite stupid, really.

Even if it was like, the best movie in the whole wide world.

She looked down at the tiny dots that were the many scattered towns and villages, with the wind billowing her curly mop backwards.

She was about to open her mouth to speak to him, but realized that it was too windy, and that he would never hear her with the wind rushing in his ears. Surprisingly, he turned around right then, and gave her a nice, big smile.

God, he was cute when he smiled.

No! No! He was NOT cute. ERIC was cute when he smiled.

Nichole hung her head as he turned back to face the front. She felt awful. She was not _allowed_ to like Harry, no matter how much she wanted to. That was that. She would just have to force herself to think of him as a friend, and nothing more.

It couldn't be so hard to lie to herself, now, could it?

"Miss Caligan, do you think I might have a word?" No sooner had Nichole walked through the grimy doors to the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, than Dumbledore came forth from the kitchen door and spoke.

"Actually, I was just wondering the same thing." She had mulled over and over the idea all the frigid way here. And her frozen brain finally decided that it would be better to trust Dumbledore, than try to solve this mess of a puzzle all alone.

"Funny how that sometimes works. Almost like mind-reading, hm?" The old man had a small grin on his face, as if he was dangling a big secret right in front of her face, and she didn't even know it. Nichole was starting to have second thoughts about trusting this seemingly crazy old man about her secrets. "Why don't you step into the kitchen, it'll be sure to give us some privacy."

Nichole followed the professor into the kitchen and sat down at the dirty table across from him. "So, you needed to talk to me?"

"Well, why don't you go first, my concerns are second, after all."

"Ok. Well, Professor Dumbledore, ummm, well, I remember, in Sarah's living room, you asked me if I had anything to tell you…"

"Yes."

"And, I said no. But, actually, I do have some things I need to tell, well, someone. I told Harry, that's part of the reason why I ran off there. But he couldn't make anymore sense of it than I could, and he also said that I should tell you. He said you're one of the smartest wizards of our age, and that any problems that I had, you could probably figure out."

"Well, some problems are not meant to be solved by others, but I can try and help you, yes. And even the greatest of wizards are guilty of mistakes."

"I just need to know that you won't judge me, or tell anyone else. It's very strange, and I think that if people knew, well, it would freak them out."

"I understand. Your information will be kept confidential. And I promise you, the greatest mistake a wizard can make is to judge another."

Nichole looked up at him. He seemed awfully calm. And he didn't even seem the slightest bit flustered that she had run off without warning. It felt as if he had planned this. Nichole looked up into his eyes, and felt the now familiar feeling of leaving her own body.

Then she felt a sudden jolt, as if a wall had been slammed right in front of her face. Dumbledore gave his head a slight shake, and then continued. "Go on Miss Caligan."

Nichole drew her eyes to a spot on the table just below him, and began to speak. "Well, it all started about a week into summer vacation. I started having these weird dreams. They weren't always the same, but they always had the same boy in them. I would just watch the boy do normal things, and the dreams seemed to pass in real time. They were always very clear, as if it were real. I figured out that the boy in the dreams was Harry Potter after about three weeks. It was weird because I could touch things, and pick them up and stuff, but it seemed like no one could see me. About the same time, I figured out that the dreams did indeed happen in actual time, and I also started to wonder if the stuff I was seeing was actually happening, all the way in England, and somehow, I could see it when I went to sleep. I read some of his letters, and books, and read about magic. That's when I started doubting again that the dreams were real, because I didn't know that magic even existed. One time I picked up Harry's wand, and sparks started coming out of it. It freaked me out, but then I woke up, and I was holding his wand, and a book."

"So this is how you got to know Harry? This is how you knew so much about him, without ever meeting him?"

"Exactly. I knew about how horrible those Dursleys were to him, and I knew that he had had some strange things happen to him too, so I thought he might be able to help me, and in turn, maybe I could help him get away from the Dursleys because I could use magic."

"You seem like a very kind and caring person, Nichole, but you should know that as dangerous as it would be for you to run off, the consequences are elevated for you. Do you know why your family left England?"

"I was just getting to that. That's not all that happened. There's more."

"I expect so. Your mother was very distraught when she wrote me telling me that you had figured it out. Explain to me please, exactly how you did it."

"Well, we were fighting, and I looked up into her eyes and then, the whole room changed. It was like I left my own body, and went inside her mind. I saw what she saw. I guess she was remembering that, and I saw it."

"Is the only time something like that has happened to you? I remember you telling me that you heard a voice from a bus driver when you looked him in the eye?"

"Yes. There was that. And there was also one time when I was in one of my dreams, I saw one of Harry's thoughts, or memories, or whatever they are that I keep seeing. I saw the one when he met Hermione. At least, now I know that's what it was about. I asked Hermione how she met Harry, because the first time I had seen her, was in Harry's memory, and she said the exact same thing that I had seen."

"I see. And do you remember one time when you have experienced, a kind of opposite effect on yourself?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Have you ever felt like someone else was trying to read your thoughts, and you have been able to successfully prevent them from doing so?"

"Well, I'm not sure sir, but I think I may have done so once. When I saw your head in the fireplace, were you trying to read my thoughts?"

"I was attempting to find out how you had used magic, so, yes, I was trying to read your mind to some degree, unfortunately, I was unable to."

"Because I could stop you."

"Yes, Nichole, it seems like you have amazing skills at Legilimens as well as Occlumency. How you have these skills without ever being taught, I don't know. As for the strange dreams about Harry, I also have no idea why you had them. Have any other strange things happened to you?"

Nichole could tell he was lying. He did have _some_ idea. She decided to ask him about it later. "Well, the strangest thing that's been happening to me is…well, I think that I can maybe see the future?"

"That is very possible. Please elaborate."

"Well, it's always when I'm sleeping. I have strange dreams that seem real, but they're really fuzzy. I can clearly see what's happening, but it's obscured. The first time it happened was at Sarah's house for a sleepover. I had a dream about having a fight with my mum about this magic stuff. Later the next day, it actually happened. Exactly like I had dreamt. I said everything that I said in my dream, and everything I had dreamt my mom would say, she said. I had another dream that me and my friends were out shopping. Sure enough, when we got here, the airline lost my luggage, and when we went shopping, I had already seen everything that we did." Nichole stopped after this. The last time that she had had one of those dreams it hadn't turned out the way it was supposed to.

"Is that all?"

"No. It's just…hard to explain."

"Please, take your time."

"Well, At Harry's house, I had another fuzzy dream. I saw hooded figures. Harry told me later that they're called 'Dementors'. Anyway, I saw them. I was standing on the side, and I saw Harry perform a 'patronus' charm. That made the Dementors go away, but afterwards, at the Dursley's house, he got a whole bunch of letters saying he was expelled and so. One of them said they were going to break his wand. Anyway, then later on, again, I saw the dream I had had coming true. The Dementors came. I was really scared, because I heard screaming in my head. Then I remembered the charm Harry had done, and I did it myself, before he got a chance. Then, when we got back, the rest was different…"

"From?"

"Different from how it had played out in my dream. I did hear a voice in my head. A woman's voice. She said '_The future is built one step at a time. Nothing is set in stone. Your gift, my daughter, is to see man's error, and affect change. Have faith, yet use your gift wisely, lest you meddle and bring upon others what was not meant to be. You can affect change for the better or for the worse. That, is for you to decide.' _Professor Dumbledore, did I really change the future? Or past…?"

Dumbledore gave a large sigh. It seemed to have two feelings behind it. He seemed to sigh with relief, but also with a great tiredness. Nichole decided to use the smidgen of courage that she had gathered from telling Dumbledore all this and ask the question that she was dreading.

"You _do_ know why this is all happening to me, don't you? You just don't want to tell me." She had a small smile on her face as she said it. It was just like her mother. Dumbledore wanted to protect her by saving her from the bitter truth. Adults needed to realize that kids weren't as fragile as they thought.

"Nichole, you are an intelligent young girl. I can see that. Anyone can see that. You are a hard person to lie to. Especially since you can do Legilimens. Trust me when I tell you that you do not want to know the entire truth just yet. You will know when you are ready."

"Could at least tell me a bit? So that I at least know what to expect, and sort out at least a bit of this very large mess?"

"That, I can do. Nichole, you are a very special girl. You were born this way. You have a very important place in this world, as you will find out. The talents you have are both blessing and curse. I am sure that you are beginning to see that. It is horrible to know what is to come, and not do anything about it, but it is a gift to be able to change the future for the good, which you have already helped to do. The future is not set in stone, it can be molded, with the help of careful people. You are one of those people. However, it is not good to meddle too much. I trust you to know the difference of when you should change something, and when it can be left to take its natural course. Trial is part of life, as is reward. The part of the burden you have been given is to be the judge."

Nichole nodded in agreement

"The dreams about Harry. Well, I can only guess that you had those because you are so similar, in so many ways to him. He also has had a very big burden placed on him. One which I cannot disclose at the moment. But my guess is that if you get to know him, and if you work together, you will not be alone, and your duties in life will be much easier to fulfill. The gift of those dreams was that you now know Harry very well, for hardly ever having spent much time with him. It will give you a bond which you can build on.

Your gift of Legilimens and Occlumency, I can guess is given you as an aid for judge in character. It is a very handy tool to have, but do not give in to the temptation to use it regularly. Once again, you are the judge. I expect there will be numerous trials coming in your life. For now, I want you to live in the present. Learn to accept these things as a part of your life. It is vital that you learn to live with them. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Nichole wanted to go and lie down. She just realized how tired she really was. And this was a lot of information to get at one time. Dumbledore seemed to read her mind.

"Why don't you go upstairs? Everyone will be having dinner soon; I expect you'll be able to have some privacy before the interrogations start. Remember, you must be brave."

Nichole smiled. Dumbledore was a very nice person. And he really was very intelligent. "That's one thing I'm not."

Nichole trudged upstairs. She really did need to lie down. She wondered where everyone had gone. The house was eerily quiet.

Wait. Scratch that. She could hear shouting from the first door on the right on the second landing. She could hear Harry shouting. Ron was speaking. He seemed to be flustered. She could also hear Hermione. She sounded on the verge of tears.

Well, she thought, it served them right for not going to see him, or even writing him. Didn't they understand what he was going through? Harry had told her all about the horrors he had experienced in previous years. If anytime, now was when he needed the support of his friends the most. Nichole continued walking down the hall and turned the corner to the room she shared with Meghan and Sarah. She opened the door to see…

Pink. Very, very, pink.

Well, she could see that the girls had made some modifications to their room in her absence. The grim, plain walls had been painted…or transfigured pink. All three of their beds were lined up on the right wall. Each had white lace curtains surrounding it. There was one trunk at the foot of each bed. A large movie-star style vanity stood against the left wall, and a television stand, with a large TV sat opposite the centre bed. They had altered their small, crampy closet into a brightly lit, walk-in with shelves and shelves of clothes and make-up spilling out. They had posted up posters of their idols and a large boombox sat in the corner. Nichole wondered how they had gotten all this stuff, but decided she would ask later. She was about to collapse on her bed on the far side of the room near the bay window, when from behind the curtains jumped…

BOO!

AAAHHH!

"Geez, Nichole, you should know better than thinking that we'd just let you go to sleep without telling us _everything_."

"Come, on guys, there's nothing much to tell, I mean, it was stupid to just run off like that-"

"There certainly better not be much to tell." Nichole looked over at Sarah. She looked happy, not sad. She sighed. She knew this was going to happen. They were going to try and make her feel horrible. Only as a joke though.

"You know, I feel horrible! Why'd you make me not tell! For all I knew, you could have crashed the damn car and been lying dead in a ditch!" Meghan was sporting bright pink hair. Nichole figured it was probably just her clumsy spellwork from turning the room pink. Now that she looked closer, she saw that Sarah had pink nails.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"And what about Eric, you didn't even tell him. You can't just run off and not tell your boyfriend!"

"Especially when you're running off to a _boy's_ house!"

"Ok! I know! What I did was stupid! Eric's not going to kill me is he?"

"No, he's just being a baby. You should go and talk to him later."

"But first, _Harry Potter._"

"What?"

"Well, hello, you just spent like, two days at his house. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You expect us to believe that?"

"Okay, well, we gave his cousin some of his own bitter medicine, and drove his aunt and uncle insane. It was fun. And he's nice" Nichole purposely left out the part about the Dementors. That was something she did _not_ feel like telling her crazy friends.

"That's better. Is he as hot in real life as in your weird dreams?"

"Speaking of those, do you know why you're having them?"

"You should ask Dumbledore."

"I already did."

"Well?"

"He doesn't know." Nichole really didn't feel like discussing this with anyone right now.

"Aww. That's too bad. Big mystery that is."

"I guess. So, what have you guys been doing?"

"Well…"

A/N: So how was that? My sister has read this chapter thoroughly before letting me post it, so it has hopefully set you guys' right.


	8. To Hogwarts We Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Duh.

A/N: Hey all! I know this chapter is shorter, but that's okay, cause I think it's good. It contains the sorting! Yay!

Well, whatcha waiting for? Get reading!

Oh, yeah, and by the way, I am no racist, and have nothing against British people, American people, or anything else that is insulted in my stupid jokes…just thought I'd say that. -

**Chapter 8: To Hogwarts We Go!**

Of course, not all happy things can last forever, and after only three hours of girl-only time, reality had to come party crashing. The girls were well into their stock of junk food by the time they heard another knock on the door.

"Girls, really, this is ridiculous! Professor McGonagall is downstairs to see Nichole, Meghan and Sarah! Please come down to the kitchen."

"Awww. What d'you think this is all about?" Sarah had been dosing off slightly, but was shaken by the knocking on the door.

"Well, seeing as she is Deputy Headmistress a Hogwarts, I'd assume that it's something about school. Say, did you guys pick your options for fifth year yet?"

"Ooo-oooptions?" yawned Sarah, who was still half asleep.

"You know, you can choose certain subjects starting in third year. I don't know what you guys have been studying with your parents, but you can chose from Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh yeah! I remember you telling me all about those! Arithmancy sounds way too much like math for my liking. No way am I taking that. Do you think I'll be able to take those though? I haven't really studied them over the summer…"

"Nichole, you'll be fine, you picked up everything else quickly, so I assure you, whatever you chose will be fine."

Sarah sighed drowsily, "Well, I'm definitely not taking Muggle Studies. I can't believe Mom made us go through with that for four years! For Christ's sake, we went to Muggle school since the age of five!"

Nichole snorted. "Your mother made you study Muggles, even though you practically were one?"

"Oh, yes she did!" groaned Meghan. Then her face broke into a grin. "In fact, you were often the human guinea pig!"

Nichole gasped. "You freak!"

Meghan pasted a serious look on her face, and said, unblinkingly, "Well, why else do you think you were always over at our house?"

Nichole now started to look genuinely concerned. "Ok, now I'm scared because I don't actually think you're joking anymore."

"Kidding."

"Oh! That's just mean!"

"Girls! Professor McGonagall is waiting! Really, rudeness, will not make a nice first impression!" The girls jumped at the sound of Mrs. Weasley shouting. She generally had quite a calm disposition.

Sarah caught Nichole's eye and spoke, "Oh, don't worry, Auntie Molly just hates people being late. To _anything._ She's just a little overly excited is all."

Nichole managed a small smile and nervous laugh. She really did like Mrs. Weasley, but was more concerned about meeting one of her professors. And the thought of choosing courses brought back the feeling of apprehension she had managed to keep at bay for the rest of the summer. Nichole hated not being able to do things. You could say that she was a perfectionist type, or maybe just determined, or competitive. The point was that no matter how much she might have studied over the holiday, or how much Hermione had told her she had caught up, she still wasn't overly-secure about attending Hogwarts…_tomorrow?_

_Oh my god, school is starting tomorrow._

Nichole froze on the spot, with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"School's starting _tomorrow._"

"Yea, it is…"

Meghan rolled her eyes and popped the bubblegum that she was chewing. "Oh, I'm just so. Glad. To get out of this hell. Hole. I mean, honest to god, that Hermione is _really_ starting to get to me." She flipped her hair and continued walking.

Now it was Sarah who was rooted to the spot. "Excuse me? Meghan, honey, get back here, I think we need to have a little chat!"

Nichole, who was standing at a better angle to see Meghan's face, which was slowly contorting into a grin, burst out laughing.

"What is wrong with you guys?"

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about Meghan, Sar, its just the vodka talking. Her and Mione are bosom buddies."

Did she just say bosom buddies? Wow, amazing that after a year and a half of drinking, her tolerance had not increased even a little. Now that she thought about it, she was a little tipsy…

"Well, you guys are gonna have fun getting introduced to a _professor_ in your state. Well, I guess that settles it. I'm the more responsible one so…" She turned to Meghan, "And therefore, _I_ get to be Nichole's Maid of Honour when she marries Eric! Ha!"

"Hey! That is so. Not. Fair."

"Okay guys, when, and more importantly if, I marry Eric, _I_ will chose who gets to be my Maid of Honour. And maybe I won't chose either."

"WHA! Who else would you chose? Wait. IF!"

"Haha! Look who's mature now!"

Sarah was standing, with her mouth open, ready to retort back, when a scream issued from the curtains beside her.

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS INFESTING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! SCUM AND BLOOD-TRAITORS-"

Sarah jumped and knocked Meghan back onto Nichole, who hit her head on the stair banister. She was about to shout at Sarah for being such an idiot for waking up Mrs. Black, and tell her that she had reached her decision that she would make Giselle her Maid of Honour over her two blockheaded friends, when another scream echoed through the hallway.

"GIRLS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU! ARE YOU INCAPABLE OF WALKING EVER SO SLOWLY DOWN TO THE KITCHEN WITHOUT CAUSING CHAOS!"

The girls sheepishly jumped up, and hurried down the hall to the dingy kitchen. They took seats across from an older woman, who was wearing emerald green robes, and had spectacles upon her face.

"Good evening ladies, I'm Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. I'm sorry to interrupt your…festivities, if you will, but I was in the process of fine-tuning the intermediate years' timetables when I realized that you had not selected your course options. There are 5 classes to select from for third year and onward at Hogwarts. They are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. You have probably studied most or all of these with your parents…or over the summer. Even if you have never studied the subject before, you are welcome to select it, providing you are willing to work hard to catch up with the rest of the class. I would ask that you chose no more than three options, however, as the workload will certainly build up…along with other…repercussions."

Sarah stuck her hand in the air immediately after Professor Dumbledore stopped speaking. "Miss McEwen, though I appreciate the gesture, we are not in a classroom, and it is not necessary for you to raise your hand."

Sarah dropped her hand, but spoke, "Sorry, Proffessor, but I know which courses I wish to take. Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy."

"Very good. Decisiveness is a good quality to have. Miss Caligan, do you have any preferences yet? I remember the Headmaster saying something that you might possibly be interested in Divination especially."

Nichole looked up, "Yes, I would like to take Divination, along with Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Well, normally I would advise against a new student taking three extra classes, as most only take two, but from what I hear, you are quite the quick learner, so it shouldn't be a problem, no?"

"No Professor."

"And, Miss Williams. Any ideas?"

"Yea…do we have to choose extra classes?"

"I am terribly sorry, but yes, it is a requirement."

"Okay, well, you know if it is a requirement, then I suppose I'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies then."

"Meghan, you don't even like Muggle Studies. And it's a waste of time, we lived in a muggle town! You're not going to learn anything."

"Are you kidding? I'll learn loads!" She yelled, in and over-enthusiastic voice. She then leaned in closer and whispered. "Exactly. I'll be able to sleep through all the classes and _still_ get good grades."

Sarah rolled her eyes while Professor McGonagall plastered a grim look on her face before replying. "I may be old, Miss Williams, but I am certainly not deaf."

"Oh, sorry, professor." said Meghan, without a hint of remorse.

"Shall we find a compartment then?"

"Actually, Harry, Me and Ron kind of…have to go down to the front of the train to get instructions from Head Boy and Girl. I don't expect we'll be long though. You guys go along without us. We'll catch up."

"Yeah. You know…it's really stupid and all. It's not like I want to go down there. I'm not Percy or something."

"I know you're not, Ron. It's all right."

"Come on then."

"Alright, well, see you later."

They had just boarded the Hogwarts Express, after nearly missing the train because of Harry's stupid Guard. To Nichole, Meghan, and Sarah, this was all new experiences, as most of the summer had been. They wound through the crowded corridors, and in the last car, met up with an awkward boy, who seemed without a seat as well.

"Hello Harry, Ginny. I've been trying to find a compartment, but everywhere's full. Who are your friends? Do they go to Hogwarts? I don't think I seen them before." The strange boy's quivering voice trailed off, but Nichole caught one last line that was barely whispered. "I would've remembered that."

Apparently, she was not the only one who heard.

"Alright, Mister, keep it in your pants. Oh, name's Meghan by the way. You are?"

"I…I…um…imumnuvil." Nichole felt a wave of sympathy for this boy. He seemed like a shaken leaf about to fall off it's tree at any minute.

"WHAT?" Meghan was practically shouting, and people were beginning to poke their heads out of compartments.

"Neville, don't mind my friend Meghan, she's actually really nice, just a bit hick-like at times. You know, it probably just means she likes you or something. She's actually single, you should ask her out sometime." She pasted a smile on her face and turned over to Meghan, who was fuming. By now, poor Neville looked absolutely horrified. Of course, Sarah to the rescue.

"Neville, I'm so sorry. My name's Sarah, Sarah McEwen. My friends really are quite nice, they're just a bit…you know…_hungover_." She whispered the last word. And Meghan burst into a fit of giggles…proving her point, and Nichole shot her a 'you bitch' glare. "Actually, Meghan's always like this, so you should get used to it, alcohol, or no alcohol. Nichole, well, the poor baby can't stand a bit of a headache, so naturally, she's feeling a bit…you know…bitchy. But, hey, we all have our bad days-OW! #$! YOU NICHOLE!" Nichole had taken this opportunity to stomp on Sarah's foot with the heel of her shoe.

"Oh, look who's the bitch now, bitch! And you can go #$! yourself! Baby? I wouldn't have such a headache, if _someone_ hadn't stolen all of my Advil's for their stupid _cramps_!"

"Well, if you hadn't been drinking in the first place, you wouldn't have a headache!" Neville had ducked inside the nearest compartment, which Nichole could see contained only another girl. People were starting to come out of their compartments to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Come on, fight!"

"Take off your top!"

"Hey, look, the blonde has _nice_ knockers!"

"But look at the ass on the other one!"

"Hey, check out that chick's legs!"

The combined efforts of Harry and Ginny managed to get Sarah and Nichole inside the compartment. Meghan followed in a daze, blowing kisses to the crowd outside the door. Harry settled Nichole beside the other girl in the compartment, and sat beside her. Sarah was sandwiched between Neville and Ginny. Meghan, promptly, shut the door, and settled herself on the floor, after conjuring a beanball chair out of thin air. Sarah and Nichole were still mumbling back and forth, but for the most part, had settled down.

"Hi Luna, how was your summer? Guys, this is Luna. She's in my year, but in Ravenclaw. Luna, this is Neville Longbottom, Sarah McEwen, Meghan Williams, Nichole Caligan, and, I assume, you know, Harry Potter."

"Yes I do know. It's very nice to meet you all." Nichole surveyed the girl which she was sitting beside. She had straggly blonde hair, and big blue eyes, not that different from her own, if they hadn't been shadowed by perturbed eyebrows. She was wearing a necklace of butterbeer corks, and was reading a magazine, The Quibbler, upside down. She immediately realized that this girl was slightly odd, but she did seem nice enough.

"So…so…where do you guys come from anyway, I mean, I guess you're not from around here."

"And why would you say that? Huh pretty boy? Think we talk funny. We not good enough for you? You nasty little twitty witty Brit!" Meghan, who had calmly been sitting on the floor seconds before barked up, and nearly scared the shit out of Ginny, who was sitting beside her, and still not used to her frequent outbursts. "Aww, I just kiddin you, Neville. Yeah, we're from Saskatoon, in Canada. NOT AMERICA." She added. "We're transferring here this year. We were home schooled before. I know, I know, all home school kids are freaks right? Well, it's not our fault that there's no magic schools over there, and besides, we went to Muggle school during the day, so we're socialized," she said, nodding.

"My gran told me about Canada. She said that there's no magical government over there anymore. She said the Parliament…just…disappeared shortly before You-Know-Who was defeated…well, almost anyway." He said, glancing at Harry. "She said they were scared of him taking over the country or something."

Sarah spoke up. Nichole smiled. This was just up her alley. She loved talking about politics, and with Hermione gone, this Neville person produced a decent conversation. "Yeah. My mother told me something to that degree as well. I positive she knows more though. She just won't tell me."

"So…how did you guys live over there? You lived in a muggle city your whole life?"

This time, it was Meghan who spoke up. "Well, I remember living here for a while actually. I think both of our families moved at the same time. Our parents are all friends. Nichole, though, was born there I think, right?"

Nichole looked up from the magazine she had pulled out. She had not told her friends about the memory she had seen in her mother's head. She decided it would be simpler to go along with their suggestion. "Y-yes." No one seemed to notice her slip up, or the dark look that temporarily crossed her face, except for Harry, that is. She caught his eye, and slightly shook her head. He furrowed his brow momentarily, but then looked towards the Luna girl, who spoke.

"I moved from Sweden when I was five. I hardly remember, however."

"Anything off the trolly dears?"

Neville Longbottom was having a very interesting day indeed. He had been looking forward to coming back to school, but dreading it at the same time. He had ended up in a compartment with Harry, Ginny, a girl named Luna, and the three hottest girls he had _ever_ seen.

He reminisced about the past hour as he munched on his pumpkin pasty.

He had been quite afraid of them at first. The seemed to have the confidence of celebrities, but always seemed to be having fun. But once he got to know them a bit, it became easier to talk to them.

Except for Meghan. She still scared him.

But she called him a pretty boy!

And the girl named Sarah was very interesting indeed. She was able to carry intelligent conversation quite well, quite like Hermione Granger, in fact. They had chatted for awhile before she turned to her friend Nichole to take a quiz in a magazine.

Neville could tell who was in love with her. Harry was sitting beside her the whole train ride, and continued to steal glances at her throughout the ride. Neville hoped Harry realized how painfully obvious it was, if not, he would just have to tell him tonight when they got back up to the dorm.

The rest of the journey passed mostly uneventful, and when they reached the station, they split up as to fit into coaches. Eric, who had been visiting with his British pen pal throughout most of the train ride, joined Meghan, Sarah, and Nichole in their carriage.

"Hey babe? How's it going? Sorry to ditch you on the train." He leaned over and planted a big kiss on Nichole's lips. She smiled, and chatted with him all the way up to the castle. She always felt so secure with his arms around her. Her thoughts that she had been having about Harry, seemed years in the past.When Eric had detached himself from his girlfriend, he spoke. "So, are you guys worried about the sorting?"

Sarah was the first to reply. "Not really. I think I know which house I want to be in."

Meghan snorted. "Yeah, you'll definitely be put in Hufflepuff, you're too much of a goody-two-shoes." Everyone laughed at this. Sarah and Hermione had a lot of things in common, but one of the funniest, was that they would both do anything not to make a teacher mad.

"Yeah, well, ten bucks that Meghan gets put in Slytherin."

"Why would I be put in Slytherin. I'm not mean!"

"Honey, you're just way to loose."

"Okay, guys, let's not have a repeat of the train incident. And please, shut up. I still have a headache."

"Maybe you could go see the school nurse after dinner."

"Hey! Yeah, Ron said that there's always a big feast at the beginning of the year."

"Look, we're here." said Nichole, drearily.

The girls, and Eric, leapt down from the horseless carriage, and climbed the steps up to the enormous castle. They were about to follow the rest of the students through the doors to the great hall, when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me, quickly. You will wait in the back room behind the hall until you are called."

"We-we're going to be sorted in front of the whole school?" Nichole asked uncertainly.

"Unfortunately, yes, Miss Caligan, as that is the custom. However, you are saved the task of waiting in line with the first-years, which will be arriving soon, so I must be going. That room there connects to the Great Hall, someone will come to get you when it is your turn."

So they sat, and they waited. They could hear the sorting of the first years through the thin wooden door. They listened to the sorting hat's song at the beginning, and nervously sat for about twenty minutes.

"How many damn first years is there, anyway?" Meghan whispered.

"Well, I'd rather there be an endless line of first year, as it doesn't sound fun to me to be showcased in front of the whole school." Nichole was seated on a couch near the door, with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Meghan sighed. She knew that Nichole hated doing anything in front of people, except dancing that is. She had been dancing since she was four, and was one of the best ballerinas that Meg had ever saw. "Nichole, all you have to do is walk over to the damn stool and put the damn hat on your damn head."

She gave a nervous laugh. "Potty-mouth much huh?"

"Well-"Meghan was cut off by Proffessor McGonagall opening the door to their little room, and beckoning them forward.

"We're ready for you."

Eric took Nichole's hand, and pulled her up. "It's okay. You'll be fine."

They exited the room through the other door this time, and found themselves at the front of the Great Hall. Nichole looked up at the ceiling, and her mouth dropped open.

It looked like a real sky.

She looked around the massive room, to see many students seated at four long tables facing the Head table, at which teachers and Dumbledore were seated. Dumbledore stood up, and began to speak. "Just before, you begin your feast, we have four new students to our wonderful Hogwarts this year. They come from across the ocean, from Canada. I hope you will welcome our new students into your classes, and make them feel comfortable in their new home."

Immediately, the whispers started. Nichole could hear some people, mostly male voices whispering about 'weren't those the hot chicks fighting on the train?' Well, she thought, Eric would definitely be asking about that later…

"Silence!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "When I call your name, kindly, step forward, and place the hat on your head."

"McEwen, Eric." Nichole turned to him, her eyes pleading. He squeezed her hand, before stepping forward, and taking a seat on the stool. Meghan whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Making a big deal out of this much?" Nichole turned to her and shot her a murderous look.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Nichole turned her head back towards Eric, who got up, and placed the hat back on it's stool, and flashed her a smile before taking a seat at the table second from the left.

"McEwen, Sarah."

This time, there was silence between Meghan and Sarah as she stepped forward to take a seat on the stool. She seemed to sit there for half of an eternity, before the hat shouted.

"RAVENCLAW!"

No sooner had she replaced the hat, was the next name called.

"Williams, Meghan."

Meghan's sorting was quite funny indeed. She sat under the hat, and seemed to be mentally arguing with it. Her face was screwed up, and at one point she even shouted aloud.

"Argh! You sound like mother!" After this, she semed satisfied, and the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Nichole knew what was coming, yet her stomach still did a flip-flop when McGonagall called her name.

"Caligan, Nichole"

She walked toward the stool, grateful when she got there, as she felt as though her knees might cave in at any second. She placed the hat on her head, and immediately heard a small voice in her head. What she heard, however, confused her indeed.

_Oh my! She is back at last! I heard that you would be coming my dear. I began to wonder if her blood would ever pass through this school again. Now, listen to my babbling. I _know_, as I know you do, the only place that you could ever belong in this school._

At this, Nichole felt her grandmother's necklace against the skin under her robes. It was a cool, refreshing feeling, similar to that that she had felt when facing the Dementors over the summer, but on a smaller scale.

_No arguments either? You are such like her. Yes, I know you will succeed at the task which destiny has dealt you._

"RAVENCLAW!"

Nichole numbly removed the hat, and sank down into a seat beside Sarah at the Ravenclaw table.

A/N: Hey, Guys! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I know this is more than two weeks, but hey, It's Christmas, and this chapter, is actually interesting! I think so, anyway…seeing as this story has been taking up space in my head since mid-July. I wanted to end it here, even though, it will make the chapter shorter, but hey, I have already started working on Chapter 9. So it will maybe be up before the end of Christmas Holidays. It is also shorter because, my little sis told me that I gabble on too much, and that I should just GET ON WITH THE STORY! So I am…I'm sorry if I talk too much. But hey, it's true, you know, its already over 40 000 words, and they JUST got to Hogwarts!

Please tell me what you think!


	9. The Drama Begins at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Damnit! I hate these things! Second time I've had to re-post because I forgot this! We all know the drill. I don't own, or take credit for anything from the Harry Potter books ladeedahdeedah…

A/N: Yeah! Another chappie already! That's two chapters in like, two weeks. Wow! This chapter, is pretty funny, and setting the groundwork for later happenings. I'm sorry, I was gonna put in stuff about her first day of school, but it would have been _relli_ long. Oh, and also, if you want to know why Millicent Blustrode is so ugly, well, you'll soon find out my theory. You will also find out my theory on why Cho is so depressed about Cedric.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 9: The Dramatics of Hogwarts**

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! To our newcomers, Welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it-tuck in."

"Tuck in? These English people sure have weird ways of saying things, huh Nichole? Nichole? NICHOLE?"

"Huh, wha?"

"Oh, my god, you were totally-HOLY SHIT!" Sarah was broken off in mid-sentence, as the four long tables in the Great Hall filled instantaneously with food. There was food of all sorts. Potatoes, yams, turnips, Roast chicken, lamb, and sausage alike. Nichole had been zoned out thinking about what the sorting hat had said to her, but now decided to shove it into the back of her mind. Thinking could wait. Time for some fun!

A girl beside Nichole, who had curly black hair, and brown eyes introduced herself. "Hello. You're new here I'm guessing. My name's Mandy, Mandy Brocklehurst. These here are my friends, Isabelle Moon," she said pointing to a girl with board straight brown hair, and chocolate eyes, who gave her a smile, "Lisa Turpin," pointing to a girl with straight blonde hair and brown eyes, who nodded, "and Padma Patil." she finished, acknowledging a girl a few seats down who had tanned skin, and dark hair and eyes. She said a quick hello before turning back to a conversation she was having with the boy beside her.

"Yes. We're new here. We came here to get a better education for our OWL year, as our mother was home schooling us before."

"Are you from America? Why would you go to school so far away?" This time, Isabelle spoke. Her voice was full of curiosity, and she seemed to have a very care-free aura about her.

"Actually, we're from Canada. There are no magical school's there, and we had…family here, so our mother thought it would be best." Sarah said.

"Really? That's horrible. Did you happen to live in the praries?" Isabelle's eyes were the size of tea saucers now, as she spoke. Nichole, didn't see what could possibly be so awfully interesting about Saskatchewan. It was like one of the most boring places to live ever.

"Um…yea."

"Ohmygod! I heard that there's like man-eating prairie chickens out there. And do muggles really harvest their food with, like, real-live metal dragons?"

"Oh my god, Isabelle, when did you make this up?" The girl named Lisa rolled her eyes as if this was a normal routine for them. "Don't bother with her girls, she's full of pish-posh." Lisa reminded Nichole of Posh Spice, from the Spice Girls…except she wasn't sleezy in any way. She had the air of sophistication and confidence though.

"No, it's true. I read it in the Quibbler! Some poor old lady was just a weeding her garden, and one of em' snuck up behind her and ate her!" Mandy had a Yorkshire accent, and to Nichole, she sounded a lot like the maid named Martha from The Secret Garden, which had been one of her favourite childhood movies.

"Oh honestly Mandy, sometimes you're just as tipped as miss mad-and-bad over there. And answer me this. If the poor old lady was eaten by the prairie chicken, how did the magazine report it?"

"Well, they found her body in her garden! For Christ's sake Lisa, don't be so stupid!"

"I thought you said the prairie chicken ate her."

"It did!"

"Then _why_ was there a body?"

"I dunno! Chicken probably got full, and decided it'd come back for more later!"

"Now, tell me exactly, how a prairie chicken would have the capacity to eat a human?"

"Well, I expect it'd just…well…it could…"

"Exactly my point."

As Sarah began to fill her plate beside Nichole, Nichole turned around to speak to Harry, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table beside the Ravenclaw table. The table on the other side of the Ravenclaw table was Syltherins, and beyond them, the Hufflepuff table on the far right. "Harry!"

He turned around and smiled. "Hey! Ravenclaw huh? I'd say that's a good choice."

"Yeah, well, I knew I wouldn't be suited for Gryffindor, and besides, blue looks excellent on me! Red, on the other hand, makes me look absolutely evil."

Harry laughed, and Nichole continued. "So, does the food always, just…appear out of…nowhere?"

"Yep. This is just one of the many strange things that occur at Hogwarts. Along with walls pretending to be doors, doors pretending to be walls, trick stairs, vanishing steps, moving staircases, talking décor, and ghosts having daily conversations with-"

"Ghosts?" Nichole was not the only one that had spoken. Sarah had turned around from her conversation with Luna, and Meghan, from hers with Hermione.

Harry, looked taken aback, at the small audience that had suddenly materialized. "Well, yeah…there's um, ghosts at Hogwarts. They're all really nice though, except for the Bloody Baron of course. He's just a little cold to people that aren't in Slytherin. B-But it's not like ghost's can do anything to you." He added, when worried looks crossed the girls faces.

"Hmph, yea, except put in a bad word for you up there." Meghan said, nodding upwards.

"Meghan, for you I think it should more of a concern about a bad word for you _down_ there."

"Aw, don't worry, Satan's my buddy, he _knows_ I'm bad."

At this point, the friends turned their heads back to their separate tables to eat their dinner. Nichole had just turned around, and looked up to survey the rest of the table. She noticed a girl with strawberry blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in ringlettes talking animatedly with a group of friends about halfway up the table. She seemed to be the center of attention. However, her friend, beside her, who had dark, straight hair seemed to be quite involved in conversation as well. Suddenly, the girl with dark hair looked over her way, and caught her eye.

The smile immediately slid off her face, and was replaced by a rather cold look. The girl surveyed her with her mouth set in a thin line, then turned to her friend. She whispered something to her friend, glancing back at her. The girl with the strawberry blonde hair raised her eyebrows, and then the both of them fell into a wave of giggles. With one last cold glance back at Nichole, the girls returned to their normal conversations.

This miffed Nichole quite well. She didn't even know these girls, yet they didn't seem to like her at all. Nichole was very much a people pleaser, and hated for people to be mad at her. She mulled over any possible occasions that could have possibly made them have any reason to behave so, as she picked at her roast chicken, suddenly losing her appetite.

"What's wrong, why're you so gloomy all of a sudden?" Mandy asked, poking Nichole in the arm.

"Oh…nothing."

Sarah spoke up. "Oh, don't be silly, Nichole. Mandy, who're those girls, over there?" She asked, pointing to the two girls in the center of the table. "They seem rather unpleasant."

Mandy glanced down the table to see who Sarah was referring to. A darkness passed over her face before answering. "Oh. Those two. That would be Marietta Edgecombe with the reddy-blonde hair. And the one beside her with the straight black hair is Cho Chang. To say that they're unpleasant would be the least of it. What did they do? They can't possibly be up to their tricks yet, school hasn't even really started." She said with a sigh.

"They didn't do anything. The Cho girl just kind of…glared at me. I don't even know her. I don't know why she would be so mean…"

"Oh-ho! I think I may know very well why. We can't talk much about things here, of course, people will overhear, or overhear wrong for that matter…and that _is _how rumors start. One way anyway." She lowered her voice before she continued to speak. "I noticed you talking to Harry Potter before. Are you friendly with him?"

Nichole was taken aback by this observation. "Well…I kind of got to know him a bit over the summer. I'd say we're friends, yes."

"Well. Let's just say that is the one reason why Cho Chang will not like you. She's already recognized you a as a rival which she would _obviously_ lose to."

"I don't really understand…"

"Well, I'll tell you when we're alone up in the dormitory. Too many open ears here."

The rest of the feast went by fairly uneventfully. Nichole was introduced to the Ravenclaw House Ghost, the Gray Lady, who was 1000 years old, and seemed to have taken a great intrest in Nichole. She told Nichole that she had been quite good friends with Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts', herself.

At the end of the feast, the group spilt up to head to their separate common rooms. Meghan was peeved about being separated from Nichole and Sarah. They promised to meet up at lunch the next day. Eric came over to say goodnight to Nichole, before going off with the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

Nichole and Sarah strode over to Mandy, Lisa, Isabelle, and Padma, who were waiting to show them the way to their new common room. Lisa had a big smirk on her face as Nichole walked up to the group. "Yum-my. That's quite some man you've snagged yourself. And a sixth year at that. So I guess BIT's been getting her knickers in a twist for nothing then."

Nichole was embarrassed, but also confused. "Who's BIT?"

Padma spoke. "Stand's for Bitch-In-Training. We'll explain to you girls upstairs. Sorry I couldn't talk too much to you guys at dinner. I was-"

"Yeah, you were _much_ too busy talking with _Terry_." Isabelle cut in.

"Shut up!"

"Alright girls, let's go!"

Nichole and Sarah followed their new friends up to the seventh floor of the castle. They passed many interesting portraits, and talking suits of armor. A lot of Gryffindor students seemed to be headed the same way, but when the corridor forked at a large statue of a wizard and witch entwined in each other's arms, the Gryffindor students went left, while Mandy, Sarah, Lisa, and Padma led them right. After turning through many more corridors, they came to a halt. Nichole was sure that she would not even be able to find her way back to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, let alone to all her classes.

They had halted in front of a wide, full length, rectangular mirror which had a large, elaborate, silver frame encircling it. The frame had sculptures of ravens, ivy, and roses all around it. There was a woman sculpted at the very top of the mirror, who came alive as the girls approached.

"Well hello ladies! Welcome back to Hogwarts! How were your holidays?" the lady said. She was practically shouting. Nichole was shocked that such a small woman could project such a loud voice.

"They were very well Lady Alyssa."

"Well, I have to say, it's quite dull in this castle without you kids around! Who are these two newcomers? They're much too old to be first years surely."

"This is Sarah, and Nichole. They moved here from Canada!"

"Ah, the New World! Well, I suppose it's not really new anymore…no matter. You gals ought to be getting off to bed now. Do I need to ask for a password?"

"Sonya told me it was pansy-pants. Why would they pick David of all people to pick the passwords for the year?"

"I couldn't tell you, but, well, there you go." As soon as Lady Alyssa stopped talking, the mirror in front of them seemed to…liquefy. The mirror seemed to turn to water, and the girls stepped through, remaining dry, into the Ravenclaw common room.

Nichole and Sarah gasped as they stepped inside. They had walked into one of the most beautiful rooms they had ever seen. The room was circular, and two stories high. Tall silver windows ran all along half the perimeter of the room large enough to cover both stories, giving a beautiful view of the night sky, and Nichole expected it would be quite beautiful come morning. The room was painted completely blue on the walls. About three quarters down the room was a grand staircase, like that on _The Titanic_, but since it was not against a wall, it was lined by railings on both sides, splitting halfway up. It was also silver in colour, to match the windows. The split staircases curved to 90 degree angles on each end.

Nichole turned around to see that at the top of the staircases were balconies circling around the other half the perimeter of the room which wasn't covered by windows, with many doors leading off of them. She assumed these to be the dormitories. A distance halfway in-between the staircase and the near wall, where the entrance was, was a large, four-sided fireplace. There were blue couches, and armchairs surrounding the fireplace on all ends. All of the material on the furniture was the same blue lace upholstery. Mahogany desks and tables were placed around the outside of the room. Beyond the staircase, were some bookshelves, and more chairs, couches, and tables. The room had a very…regal feel to say the least.

"Wow."

"That just about sums it up."

"Come on, we have to show you the dormitory! We're so happy to have some more people. There's only the four of us fifth year Ravenclaw girls. It's good to have some company."

The girls were led up the left branch of the staircase, and down to the seventh, and last door on the left balcony. "It's a good and bad thing that we got this room actually. You see, we're right next to the fifth year boys. Sometimes they can be really loud and annoying. But other times, we can listen in on their conversations, and we found a loose stone that we can pull out of the wall to spy on them sometimes. We've learnt a number of interesting things over the years." Padma opened the door to their new room, and Sarah and Nichole were floored yet again.

The room was again, circular, with six beds around the perimeter. This room, however, was different from the Ravenclaw common room, as the walls were not covered in wallpaper, but made of stones. In the center was a small wood stove for heating. And a bathroom was of to one side. The beds were much like the furniture downstairs, with mahogany trimmings with blue and silver quilts, and blue lace canopies with matching blue lace curtains. Each bed was large and fluffy, abundant with pillows. The bathroom was quite large, with a large bathtub/shower complete with blue fluffy towels.

"The house elves have brought up your luggage, it'll be beside your bed, whichever ones those are…"

"Well, I think it's the two on that end, ours are all the same."

"How do you know? They all look the same Lisa."

"Because you are always second to the end, on my left, and Isabelle on my right. The right still says 'Prairie chickens scare me', 'No, I'm not on crack', 'Damnit why won't this come off.' and 'Sevvie's hott' hmm, who's tha-eeew! Since when are you in love with our Potions Master Isabelle? Never mind, I don't want to know .And the one on my left still says 'I love Terry', 'Ronald Weasley's a frilly bastard', and 'I hate Parvati'. You're not still pissed off at your sister because she got to go to the ball with Potter and left you with his stupid friend are you?"

"Of course not. Those scratches simply will not come off! Every spell we've tried has been useless. I suppose we'll have to find one before the end of our seventh year. How'd you know that the one beside Isabelle's was Mandy's anyway."

"Saw the huge 'CHANG'S A BITCH' that's been scratched into the end of her bed frame since third year. Tis the mark of Mandy." Nichole found her luggage on the bed beside Mandy's and Sarah's was beside her's. Shami was still in her cage, and as soon as she saw Nichole, she started madly mewing to be let out. She opened the cage, and Shami immediately jumped up onto her bed. The other girls heard the mewing, turned around to see what the noise was.

Isabelle's squeal came first. "Oh my god! What a cute kitty! What's his name?"

All the girls bounded across the room. "Her name's Shami."

"She's beautiful. I love her fur."

"Her tail's so poofy!"

"How old is she?"

"Actually, I've had her for as long as I can remember."

"Wow. She doesn't look that old."

As the girls filtered back to their own beds after a few minutes, Nichole asked the question that had been bothering her since dinner. "What's with all the stuff about that Cho girl, along with her friend for that matter?"

Isabelle laughed. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"Only if it doesn't turn into one of her rants," Padma said.

"Actually, she's quite hilarious when she's on a rant. As long as she doesn't break my stuff, that is."

"Shut up guys."

"Is it really that big a deal? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding. We always talk about her. We may as well fill you in." Lisa hurled a pillow at Mandy's head, missing, knocking the book out of her hands. "Go on, Mandy."

Just as Mandy was about to open her mouth to speak, a knock at the door was heard. Padma jumped up to answer it. A tall blonde girl was standing at the door. "Sorry, girls, but it time for light's out."

"Please Liana, just like, ten more minutes! We really were in the middle of a very important discussion!"

"I'm sorry, but it's Proffesor Flitwick's orders. And by the way, if I'm not mistaken, I'm sure this 'important discussion must have had something to do with Terry Boot, no?"

"Actually, no, but good guess! And who says we have to listen to you just cause you're a prefect!"

"Because I said so. Goodnight girls."

"Night Liana!" As soon as the older girls footsteps had faded from earshot, Lisa jumped out of the bed.

"Light up the torch then!"

Nichole spoke. "So, Mandy, what were you saying about Cho before?"

Mandy settled herself on her bed, before answering. "Well, when we were younger, me and Cho were really good friends-"

"Are you kidding, you guys were like inseperable. Sisters is a more appropriate word."

"Lisa, are you telling this story, or am I?"

"I'd say that I'll be helping you out in certain areas. And I'd say that you should start at the top. The bitch queen herself."

"I suppose so. So that blonde girl, Marietta, you now the one beside Chang at dinner?"

"Yes?"

"Well, steer clear of her. She is evilest, meanest, most manipulative bitch in the world."

"Well, I suppose every school has one of them don't they?" Nichole ventured.

"Kelsey Bernman," replied Sarah

"Yes!"

"Who was she?"

" The Evil, bitchy, slutty, boyfriend-stealer of our old high school."

"Yes, sounds similar. Anyway, apart from being absolutely horrid in all ways, she practically rules Hogwarts. The only people free of her influence are the seventh years, and even some of them are under her spell. The Slytherins think they've got themselves under control, they all eat out of Parkinson's ass, and she's Marietta's bitch, so it all goes back to her, anyway."

"That's not completely true. Some of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and us, of course, are immune to her gossip and rumors. Like that girl, Hermione, remember in first year, when Marietta was picking on some poor girl, Hermione told her to stop. And I believe Neville Longbottom told her not to break his remembrall once, but she did it anyway. Still."

"Yeah? And look where it got the both of them. Social Hell. We're sooo lucky she hasn't ruined our lives yet."

"What can this girl possibly do that she can control almost the whole school?"

"Oh, well, you see, she has friends all over the place. Important people in all the different houses. And people that aren't her friends don't dare piss her off for fear she'll ruin their lives. And all the other kids under fourth year are just too intimidated by her to bother even trying to change things."

"Why are they scared she'll ruin their lives?"

"Well, it all started with Millicent Bulstrode. You see, she used to be in Marietta's little circle, until she got a crush on Daniel Rookwood in third year. You see, at the time, Marietta herself had a crush on him, though she wouldn't admit it. She told Millicent that she couldn't do anything about it, and that he wasn't suitable for her because he was two years older. Well, Millicent went for it anyway, and it actually worked out well for her. Marietta got so angry that she cursed Millicent to the moon. The poor girl lost all the beautiful curly hair she used to have. She now has dull mouse hair, a humungous crooked nose, and horrible acne along with it. The school nurse did everything she could think of to fix it. They at least got the boils to go away, and the Pinocchio nose, but the rest is permanent. It's a shame, she was such a pretty girl. Of course, Marietta made her swear she wouldn't tell that she did it, and poor Millie was scared shitless, so she told the teachers she swallowed a foul potion. They still believe it to this day."

"Oh my god. That's sick! That girl's practically a criminal!"

"That's not the worst of it. Ruined appearance is nothing compared to the ruined reputation she got as well. You see, Edgecombe started a rumor going around the whole school that Millicent, well, was very, shall we say, indecent during her short relationship with Daniel. I can only guess how she got him to go along with it. So now, Millicent has a reputation of a slut. And ugly looks to boot."

Nichole was floored. The only times she had ever heard of bullying like this was on Oprah and Dr. Phil. And in the movies. She couldn't believe that someone would ever be so absolutely and completely horrible. "So, that's Marietta, what about this Cho person? I thought you said she was Mandy's friend? What happened?"

"Well, Cho, you see is like a church mouse. She has no mind of her own, and will not stand up for herself. Around the same time Millicent had those unfortunate happenings, Cho had a sort of falling out with all her friends in her year. She started hanging out with Mandy and us more, but then Marietta started asking her to hang out with her. I guess she was trying to get a bigger posse for support. So she recruited Cho as her right-hand gal, and Cho completely ditched us. Marietta promised her a spot on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and the job of 'Marietta's Official Best Friend' if she would do her a few favors."

"What kind of stuff did she make her do? And how do you know?"

"We know, because she told us. And, well, soon after, Cho started dating Theodore Yane, a Hufflepuff in their year, who was best friend the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. As Marietta's Official Best Friend, Cho assists with rumor spreading, and other horrible deeds worthy only of Hogwarts' Bitch Queen. She even helped Marietta turn people against Mandy towards the end of third year."

"Oh my god."

Mandy spoke, "It's okay, they obviously weren't real friends if they were stupid enough to believe her stupid lies."

"What exactly did she say?"

"Nothing. It all blew over really quick anyway. And I didn't lose all my friends. I still have you guys."

Nichole did not press further as Mandy now seemed thoroughly depressed.

Sarah, however, obviously did not take the hint. "What could she possibly have against Nichole though? She just got here, and hasn't even spoke to her yet."

"Well, that, is an easy question to answer." Mandy, obviously did not feel like talking anymore, so Lisa answered instead. "Nichole seems to know Harry Potter pretty well, right?"

"Yea, I guess…."

"Well, she hasn't even been to this school before, so she obviously got to know him over the summer."

"Yea…"

"Well, so, a) how? Nobody sees Potter outside of school. Ever. Except for Weasley and Granger. Cho will think that there must be something special about Nichole if she was able to get to know him so well over the summer, so mysteriously. She will wonder is you were at his house. Therefore, she will also wonder, b) did anything happen? She doesn't know that Nichole has a boyfriend, so she may be assuming that Harry and Nichole are dating, or close to it anyway."

"Okay, so Cho thinks I'm going out with Harry. Other than the fact that it is not true, and that it would be jumping to conclusions, what is so absolutely horrible?"

"Well, last year Harry, asked Cho to the Yule Ball."

"Really?" Nichole said. A little more quickly than she had thought.

"Yeah. But she had just started dating Cedric, so she had to say no. Even though, she didn't even want to be dating Cedric."

"What? Why was she dating this guy if she didn't even want to. And what does it have to do with me?"

"Patience, I'm getting there. And remember. Edgecombe loves her power. She forced Cho to keep dating Cedric."

"Why?"

"Because, by this time, Cho was getting more and more friends, herself, _and_ she was dating a Triwizard champion on top of that. You know about the Triwizard tournament, right?"

"Yeah. Harry told me all about it."

"Anyway, so Cho was starting to become Marietta's equal. So, Marietta decided she needed to keep Cho down. Cho wanted to dump Cedric, and date Harry instead. Marietta didn't let her because she thought it would just boost Cho's popularity."

"How would that work?"

"Well, see, dumping a champion, would be a huge scandal, giving her publicity. And then, dating _another_ Hogwarts Champion, who also happens to be the Boy Who Lived, would just be the icing on the cake. Marietta simply could not allow that to happen, so she forced Cho to keep dating Cedric."

"But…isn't Cedric the boy who…"

"Died? Yes. Cho now feels horribly guilty apparently. Haven't had the chance to talk with her yet to confirm. I think she deserves to finally feel some guilt. It's horrible the way those girls mess with people's emotions. Though, now we finally know that Cho's not a completely insensitive robot."

"You guys talk to them? I thought you said they were mean horrible bitches?"

"Well, you gotta know what the enemy is doing, no? You know the saying. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer."

"I guess. Where is this going again?"

"Cho still has a crush on Harry. She feels guilty about what happened to Cedric. She sees you as a threat. And, let's face it, I bet you could get him to go out with you, if you wanted. And boys are totally oblivious to social circles, so Cho being second in line for the Hogwarts Throne wouldn't help her in snagging him."

"So that's why she was so cold."

"Yep. You better watch your step around here, or you might find yourself the next Millie."

This was another thought that clouded Nichole's mind. She did not want to be the next Millie. _That_ was for sure.

I mean, it wasn't even a problem, because she already had Eric. She wasn't even thinking of going after Harry.

_Now I have one more reason to stay away from Harry_, she told herself.

"Come on, Nichole, no need to get down about it. You don't have to worry, you have us!"

Five minutes later, Nichole's eyelids drooped as she pulled the warm quilts up to her chin. Everyone had closed the lace hangings around their bed. Nichole wondered why, when Isabelle spoke. "You're going to want to close those. One night, I left mine open, and I was scared to death in the middle of the night when a toad jumped up on my bed. I think it belongs to one of the fourth year girls. Anyways, it likes to wander at night."

Nichole found it hard to go to sleep that night. Maybe it was the new bed. Maybe it was all the new company. Or maybe it was because Shami kept moving around by her feet. She didn't even notice that Sarah was still awake, until she spoke in a whisper. "Nichole! Nichole, I know you're still awake!"

Nichole turned around. "Hey. You're still awake?"

"Yeah. I think there _is_ something wandering around on the floor, and I can see Shami by your feet. What about you?"

"I don't know. I'm just nervous about starting school here I guess. I mean it's a school of _magic_."

"You know, it's probably actually not all that different from muggle high school by the sounds of it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"In fact, it's like exactly the same! You'll be fine."

"Yeah, exactly the same, other than the fact that the kids study _magic_ here!"

"Well you know, other than that small fact, it's pretty much the same. Like, what 95 the same?"

"I guess. But I'd go for more around 90 Sar, the magic thing is quite a considerable factor." She whispered with a yawn. Nichole kept this thought in her mind as she drifted off into a rare, dreamless sleep.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. Please review! It is soooo nice to get feedback. I hope you guys all liked my idea of what the Ravenclaw common room would look like.


	10. The Exciting and Amazing First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, settings, plots, ect…blahblahblah. I DO however own all my lovely OC characters and, of course my own twist to the plot. I ask you to please play nice, and not steal, or I shall have to complain to your mother.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**As this story is now a year old, the plot has altered slightly in my head, and will most likely continue to change. I have made small adjustments to many of the chapters, as well as gone back and revised all of them. No major changes other than the fact that Eric is now a Hufflepuff. I'm sorry, but he just wasn't meant to be a Gryffindor. Thanks so much to Banana-Hater for reminding me that I had left the story for like, what, six months? So sorry! Also, thanks for the input from White Alchemist Taya. Thank you to ALL reviewers! You have NO idea how much I lub u! I hope you all like how Nichole's first week at Hogwarts goes!**

**Chapter 10: **

**The Exciting and Amazing First Day of School at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**

Okay, so she lied. Nichole had anything BUT a dreamless sleep. Infact, she had a quite dream-FUL sleep. If that was even a word. The result was the typical nausea and headache that she got after every 'vision' she had. Fortunately for poor Nichole, the symptoms were getting less severe as time wore on, and she was able to just sit in her bed and wait them off, instead of having to run to the bathroom and puke her guts out like the first few times.

The timing for this vision could not have been worse, as Nichole was already significantly nervous of the fact of starting a new school. A magic school. And this vision did not make her feel any more confident. In fact, it did the complete opposite.

_She was sitting in a cold, dark room; a classroom of some sort, she thought. She was sitting in between Neville and Lisa, at benches with cauldrons placed on them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at the table to her right. She was busy following the instructions that were on the blackboard, to make some sort of concoction. She knew this professor because she had seen him over the summer and been introduced to him. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He had an aura about him that made Nichole slightly uncomfortable._

_There was a group of boys sitting on the far left side of the room, talking amongst themselves and laughing quietly. Nichole wondered why the professor did nothing to discipline them, as he had been strict with the rest of the class. She let her head fall back down to her paper, when she heard one of them address someone in her vicinity._

"_Mudblood!" The comment was whispered loudly, so that it could be heard from her distance. She looked around for the source, and for receptor of the comment. It was a new word she had never heard before._

"_Hey Mudblood!" Nichole's head swiveled around to the group on the other side of the classroom. A pale blond boy with icy eyes was staring right at her. She quirked her eyebrow, as if to say, what? He spoke again. "Yeah, you blondie! I bet a muggle like yourself doesn't even know what a 'mudblood' is. I'll be nice and tell you. It's a name for a brainless bitch like yourself who doesn't belong here!" The group of boys all sniggered, as if they found the blonde boy's comment absolutely hilarious. Nichole's mouth dropped open before she could control herself. She didn't even know this kid, and yet he was being so rude to her. _

"_I think your face must be spending too much time up our dear old Potion Master's ass to come out with shit like that ferret boy! Nichole's twice as smart as you, so you'd just better watch it!" Nichole turned to Lisa, surprised. She didn't even realize her friend had heard what was going on. "Don't be concerned about Malfoy, Nichole. He's a vile prat. No one likes him other than his own gang of Slytherins."_

_"Girls! I'm very sure what you are discussing is of the least importance. How dare you disturb my class! You, Miss…Caligan is it?" Nichole nodded. "What can you tell me about The Draught of Peace, other than what I have already generously explained in class of course?" Nichole remembered reading about The Draught of Peace in her textbook over the summer, as well as in some other books she had picked up out of interest. She told Professor Snape all she could remember about them, which was a fair bit, and got her a look of amazement from Lisa, as well as Harry, which somehow made her feel very pleased._

_"…However, some learned wizards might say that this potion is slightly controversial, as it is a mere alteration of a potion quite its opposite, The Elixir of Energy. The key ingredient is simply changed from an acidic substance, like dragon's blood to a more basic ingredient, like moonstone for example, reversing the effect. It's believed-"_

_"Miss Caligan, this classroom already has one insufferable know-it-all, your friend Miss Granger. If you wish to share your pointless amount of useless knowledge, then do so in her company, and do not waste my time with it." Professor Snape's face was contorted in a look of disgust. Harry continued to glance back at her, and when she turned to look back, he turned to look back at the professor. At this point though, Professor Snape placed a sadistic smile on his face before turning towards Harry and speaking, "However, Miss Granger has failed to make Mr. Potter's homework acceptable. Perhaps since Mr. Potter seems so eager to divulge his attentions in you rather than my lectures, you may be more successful in this field." This comment made a good lot of the class roar with laughter, while Nichole, Harry and Hermione were scarred with embarrassment. Though Lisa and Neville were some of the few that seemed more outraged that amused, Nichole saw some of the people she knew were in either her or Harry's house cracking up. Lisa shot the Potions Master a dirty look before turning to Nichole._

_"That bastard! He's another Slytherin, like those boys over there. They're all full of crap, but especially him. He's the Head of the Slytherin House. All the other students hate his classes for this specific reason. He always picks on the Potter boy, Granger and Longbottom in our year, but I also heard he made a third-year Hufflepuff cry." Lisa's kind words helped, but she could not push the laughter out of her mind._

Nichole had woken up at about three in the morning after the vision, with a splitting headache. She sat up and put her head in her hands. She sipped a glass of water from the bedside table, being careful not to wake anyone. After a few minutes, her headache had subdued, but was still dreadfully uncomfortable. She fumbled in her nightstand for some of the extra-strength Advil she had brought with her. If they didn't help with her headache then she didn't know what would. Shami walked up to her and nudged her hand with her nose. Nichole looked down at her through her fingers, and reached out to pet her.

However, the headache was the least of her prolems, what Nichole was really worried about was her vision. Nichole knew what she _could_ do, though she did not particularly want to do it. Dumbledore had told her, and she had seen herself, that the future, the visions she saw that is, were only _possibilities_, not fact. The thing that made Nichole uncomfortable was that she had no idea what the other _possibilities _were. At least if she stuck to this horridly humiliating path, she knew what would happen. Whereas if she altered the path she had been shown, who knew what could happen! She could make things even worse for herself, or others for that matter! Dumbledore had mentioned her taking on the responsibility of altering the future's course for the better, but being careful of what she changed. How on earth was she supposed to know when to meddle and when to leave the world at peace?

But what if she _could_ make things better…

"Argh!" Nichole groaned, as she smushed her face into her fluffy pillow. She rolled over on her side, pouted her lip, and blew out a puff of air, that blew her stray hairs out of her face. She hated making decisions. But, she thought, it was likely that this was not going to be the last time she would have the opportunity to slightly alter the course of her life. She decided to sleep on it…for another couple hours at least, and make her decision in the morning…

"Wake up Nichole! Wake Up! First day of school! First day of school!"

"Ugg. Leave me alone to die Sar…and by the way, you sound like…Nemo."

"Nemo?"

"The fish dude from _Finding Nemo_…hence the name Nemo."

"Oh yeah that's your favourite movie!"

"Yep. G'Night…."

"Come on! Get UP!" Sarah was poking poor Nichole, just a little too enthusiastically, and consequently, she got a roar of anger when she poked a little too hard, and pushed her friend right off the bed.

"You are an annoying cow." Okay, so maybe not a _roar_ of anger, but still.

"You know, on the first day of school, they usually have the house elves cook a great breakfast. Bacon, and pancakes, and pastries, muffins, cakes, French toast, fruit salad…"

"Cake?"

"Well, yes, among other things. Like once they had these _divine_ eggs benedict and-"

"I'm up!"

"Hehehe…"

"What Sar? What could possibly be so amusingly funny at this hour of the morning?"

"Your hair."

"Oh god, it's not…"

"Yep. Heehee, here I come, I'm gonna poke you!"

"NOOOOO! BACK WOMAN! BACK!"

"Awww, wittle Nicole is scared of a wittle shock?"

"YES DAMNIT!" Nichole ran backwards to avoid Sarah's outstretched finger, hair sticking out at all angles, and nearly fell over. In attempt to salvage her balance, she grabbed onto the corner of the wall… "OOWW!"

"Alright, if you tossers will just hurry up and get ready, we may be able to actually eat something before classes start. And that's saying something. For all we know, you tarts could have Divie first!"

"Divie?"

"Divination. Trelawney may be off her rocker, but she hates tardiness. She likes to predict early deaths of lazy students. Unless of course you end up in the Potter kid's class; she loves to pick on him." Lisa spoke through the comb in her teeth as she pulled her short platinum blonde hair into gazillions of little ponytails all over her head.

"Professor Trelawney is NOT off her rocker! I am outraged that you would say such a thing! She is a professional, and very acquainted with her medium. And if you ask me, I think Harry Potter will have an unfortunate end as well."

"Izzy!"

"What? He had an unfortunate start, it seems only likely that the poor boy will crumble before anyone else. I mean, he has _almost_ died every year he's been at this school! Anna's gang has a pool going how much longer he's going to be puttering along!"

"Anna's in Slytherin."

"What, so now she just doesn't count as a person?"

"We are getting even further into our already deep hole filled with lateness, and horrid marks for the rest of the year…"Lisa's voice droned over top of Mandy and Isabelle's arguing.

"Hmph." Mandy let out a puff of air, and glared over at Lisa before screwing up her eyes and speaking. "Right. Now I forgot what I was going to say."

Nichole reached into her toiletry bag which she had not yet unpacked and begun to attempt to run a brush through the extreme afro-ness which would be called _hair_ had it looked differently.

"Nichole…"

"WHAT?"

Sarah jumped back at Nichole's snap, but continued. "School starts in half an hour."

"WELL THAT'S J-JUST P-PERFECT ISN'T IT! OW! DAMNIT! SARAH GIMME YOUR B-BRUSH RIGHT NOW!" Nichole burst into tears as her hair brush got entangled in her mass of hair, and given a good tug, promptly broke in half. She looked like a mad-woman in a rage. Hair sticking out with a piece of wood stuck in the back, and splinters stuck everywhere. Her eyes were blazing, but at the same time, drippy and her hand shaking as she held it out expectantly.

"Right! Now I remember! Nichole, there's a simple spell to fix that. I have the same problem all the time. Here, I'll do it today, but remind me to teach it to you. It's quite handy. It makes your hair all into perfect ringlet's without combing or anything."

"Alright then," Nichole plucked the wooded pieces out of her hair and walked over to Mandy.

"_Loczek Chiwla_!" Mandy waved her wand in a helix cal motion over Nichole's head, and a shower of gold and blue sparkles fell on her head. It was all good until the unbearable pain set in.

"MOTHER FU-wait it's gone!"

"Yea, sorry, I maybe shoulda warned you about that. It bugged me the first couple of times. You'll get used to it. What's a little pain with so much gain?"

"I guess. Thanks!" Nichole turned around to face her mirror. Her hair was perfectly in place. She knew for a fact that to do this manually would have taken at least half an hour.

"I will put my fist in my mouth if you tarts aren't ready in five minutes."

"Come on guys! I don't wanna see her do that again! It's revolting!"

The girls quickly got dressed and grabbed their book bags before bolting out of the dormitory.

"Argh. Do we always have to wear these things? These skirts are so ugly and these potato sacks are not very safe. You could trip over them and fall on your face."

"You'll get used to them. You only have to wear them during classes, but Fridays we're allowed to wear whatever we want under the robe."

"Well that's nice. I just spent $150 on _Seven_ jeans. You know how many disgustingly littered movie theatres I had to clean to earn those? I sure as hell better get to show them off!"

"You have _seven_ pairs of jeans? No wonder your trunk's so big!"

"No-no, _Seven_ is the brand name. $150! I think that's about, what 75 galleons, right Lisa?"

"That sounds about right."

"Argh. Whoever the hell is up there, is not being very nice to me this morning." Nichole bent down to tie the shoelace of her shoe, which she had tripped over, and nearly fell down. Just as she bent down her head, a blast of purple light flew over her head, and blasted into the stair railing at the point where Nichole was standing seconds before. Nichole screamed and fell forwards onto her face. She slid down a few steps before straightening up and turning around.

Two girls were standing at the top of the girl's stair case. The one on the left was taller and had curly strawberry blonde hair. The one on the right was more petite, and had long straight black hair. Nichole recognized these girls from the night before at the feast. Now that she had got the 411 on them from the girls, she wasn't surprised to see Cho holding a wand in her right hand. Mandy turned around and stared up the staircase, her eyes filled with hatred.

"I never thought you'd stoop so low as to have your tiny little bum sticking straight up in the air!"

Cho stared back at Mandy with a conceited smirk on her face. "How dare you speak to me so rudely! I've done nothing to deserve such behavior. Imagine, after the most horrid summer of my life, I get this on the first day back!" There was a false tone of despair in her think voice. The last word had barely escaped Cho's lips when when Mandy shouted right back at her. If the blast in the staircase hadn't already caught the attention of any last stragglers in the common room, then Mandy's shouting certainly did. The students watching had obviously completely forgotten about the time, and stood frozen with their mouths hanging off their hinges. Nichole simply assumed, from the atmosphere, that despite how much Mandy hated Cho and Marietta, that this did not happen often.

"You tried to bloody-well blow poor Nichole to pieces!"

Marietta strode down the staircase with extreme poise, before stopping infront of Nichole. She placed her hands on her hips and stared down her nose at her. "I'm terribly sorry Nichole, but it was an accident. I bumped into Cho's wand arm and," she gave a short, sarcastic laugh, "Well, you know the rest of the story. Lucky you were tying your shoes at the time." Her bright blue, almost purple eyes glinted with mischief as she spoke.

Lisa was the furthest down the stairs, and was meticulously picking at her nails, seemingly bored. Nichole stood up, and was about to apologize for the trouble, as she was rather intimidated by Marietta, when Lisa spoke. Her voice was louder than usual, but kept its sophisticated tone. "Why don't you keep your bullshitting mouth where it belongs? God knows you'd make a much better profit."

Marietta's mane of hair swished as she turned her head 90 degrees to face Lisa instead of Nichole. Her brown eyes narrowed. "Watch it Turpin. Things are different this year. I complain to the right person, and there are serious consequences for you. I trust that you won't be crossing me again, is that right?"

Nichole noted that her voice had lost its sugary touch, and had dropped considerably in pitch. In fact, she looked simply evil, like one of the devil's minions come up from hell. Marietta brushed past Lisa and continued down the stairs and across the common room to the mirror. Cho followed suit without another word or glance back.

"Good Morning Miss Caligan. How are you enjoying out wonderful school so far?"

Nichole smiled. She resisted the urge to laugh, for this tiny little man came only to her waist, and had a high, squeaky voice. "I like it so far." Nichol was lying through her teeth when she said this however. The incident in the common room this morning shaken her more than just a little.

"Your timetable Miss. I've got you first, so be sure not to be late!" She glanced at the first column. Monday.

Charms. Potions. Potions. Lunch. Divination. Defence Against the Dark Arts. Defence Against the Dark Arts. As she finished scanning the rest of the page, she heard groans erupt from alongside her.

"I can't believe we got landed with that perverted bastard on Monday morning!" Mandy reached across the table and grabbed Lisa's timetable from her clenched fists.

"Ew. For two periods too. Bad luck Lis. But, hey, I told you you should have taken Muggle Studies, _then_ we'd have the same timetable. What'd you get Nichole?" Mandy's eyes widened as she scanned the paper. "Ouch. Well, at least you share some classes with me today. Speaking of which, we should be going about now."

Lisa led Nichole up several flights of stairs and down two left turns before entering a brightly lit classroom that was half full of students already. The two girls took places halfway up the aisle as the tiny professor from breakfast entered.

"Hey, Lisa, what's that little guy's name again? He's the same proffessor that handed out timetables."

"Oh, that's Flitwick. He's also the Head of Ravenclaw. He's very nice, so long as you don't piss him off too often. Then, it's bad marks for you."

Nichole nodded. Wishing to make a good first impression, she opened her Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 to the introduction. She titled a piece of lose leaf _Intro to Charms_ with a brand new pen. Lisa watched with a smile on her face as she wrote _Monday September 2nd, 2005 _on the upper left corner.

"Okay, first of all, you should buy some real parchment soon as possible, or you may find your homework walking right off your page; same with your muggle pens. The words may simply sink right into the paper." When Nichole continued to look at her with a blank stare, she continued. "There's so much lose magic around here that unprotected muggle objects are very easily tempted. After all, it's so much more fun for the words to go floating about, than to just sit on a page all day."

Nichole nodded in comprehension. "Second?"

"Oh yes, as I said before, Flitwick's a nice guy, so therefore hardly ever makes us read or heaven help, write notes. We mostly just do spellwork."

Nichole swallowed. That was most definitely far, _far_ out of her comfort zone. Nichole could take excellent notes, and she could memorize most anything. She didn't have a problem practicing spells alone by herself, or with Hermione there to help her, but here, in front of everyone?

_If she made a mistake, everyone would see…_

"S-Spellwork?"

"Yea, we learn lots of funny little things in his class. Like last year, we learned a charm to de-boogie your nose! It was quite funny. However, we usually just review on the first couple days."

Nichole's mind was now frantically scrambling to remember all of the spells she had so hastily memorized over the summer.

"Good morning class! Hope your summer was alright! Now, today we start your OWL year…"

Nichole was absorbing everything that Flitwick said, but she was also reviewing every spell she could remember in her head. If everything about these OWL exams were true, Nichole was in for one hell of a year.

"So, today, we will be reviewing Summoning Charms! There are cushions in that box over there. Get to it!"

Summoning Charm? Summoning Charm.

SUMMONING CHARM! THE SLEEPOVER!

"_Shuddup. Here, try this, the summoning charm. More complicated but-"_

_"More complicated! That's a fourth year charm you idiot! That's impossible for her, she's never even passed first year!"_

_"So anyway, the incantation is Accio, the object you are summoning. Watch. Accio book."_

_The Captain Underpants book flew from the blanket at her side, to her hand._

_"Neat."_

_"Nichole, bad things can happen when-"_

_"Just ignore her, GO!"_

_Nichole looked around the room for a target, she then spotted Sarah's stuffed pink bear sitting on her bed beside her._

_"Accio bear." The pink bear flew into her outstretched arm, while Meghan and Sarah stared at her in amazement._

_"Shit. That's some funky stuff you've got going on there."_

Nichole was laughing inside at the wonderful memories of that night. That was the time when her life had completely changed. Forever.

"Nichole? Did you hear? My god, you do know how to do a summoning charm right?"

Nichole's head snapped up. "Wha? Oh. Yes, of course. _Accio Cushion,_" Nichole had barely flicked her wrist, and mumbled the words without even looking in the direction of the cushions. Nichole looked around the room, hoping beyond hope that her spell had worked. How humiliating would it be if she was the 'new kid that failed the _review_ class'? Nichole's head was turned to the right, facing the bookshelf on the far side of the room when out nowhere…

"Ugh!" The cushion came hurling at her head from the other side of the room.

Lisa broke out laughing. "Wow. Guess you're not the morning type person. It's unfortunate that we'll have Potions first thing on Wednesdays."

"No I am definitely not a morning person. I can never pay attention in school until about 10 am. Something that could be potentially problematic this year."

"You mean it wasn't in the past?"

"Let's say I have a freakish mind, and a talent for memorizing things. Except for French verbs of course."

"You studied French in that muggle school? I remember a bit from when I went to France for Christmas break a few years back. It's such a beautiful language."

"And beauty does know pain."

"Girls! Now I don't mind a bit of chit-chatting, but I would prefer if you were to concentrate a bit harder on your work as well!"

"Yes Professor."

An hour and a half later, Lisa and Nichole had met up with Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville for their Potions lesson. Nichole was shaking, inside of course, with just a tad of hand-twitchiness. She had her plan set. She was here to learn, that was the purpose of school. And that is what she would do. She would ignore all of the Malfoy boy's whispers, and keep her head down to avoid scrutinization by Professor Snape. It couldn't possibly go wrong! Her plan was foolproof. If the professor hated know-it-alls, then she would give him no reason to think she _was_ one. She was standing beside Lisa, slightly apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione. She caught a bit of their conversation before the dungeon door slid open to reveal the dreary, dark classroom Nichole had seen in her dream.

"Honestly Ron, you are so tactless!"

"Me? Tactless?"

"You were attacking her about her Quidditch team for goodness sake!" Ron and Hermione continued to bicker as the group found their way to their seats near the back of the class.

It wasn't until Harry muttered, "Oh, shut it, the both of you already!" that they hushed and took their seats. Nichole watched the scene from the next table over, which she shared with Lisa, and Neville. The class remained silent as they set up their cauldrons. When the class had stopped shuffling, and all eyes were upon the Potions Master, he spoke.

"Before we begin today's lesson, I find it of the utmost importance to remind you that you will be writing your OWL at the end of June. As I only accept the top students into the NEWT class, some of us will very surely be saying goodbye." He looked straight at Neville as he said this. Neville, dropped his head, and fidgeted with his wand under his desk. Though Nichole had already heard this lecture once today, she listened intently, and waited for the instructions to appear on the board. Once Nichole started making her potion, her hands began shaking as she waited for the rude whispers to begin from the other side of the classroom. As she was allowing her potion to simmer for seven minutes, she opened her Potions textbook to the index to find some information on Moonstones for the essay they had been assigned.

"Mudblood!"

Nichole did not acknowledge the whisper. She continued to read as the calls went on.

"Hey, Mudblood!"

"Ow!" A paper had suddenly hit her in the side of the head. She turned toward the source. The blond boy was to blame of course. She sent him a death glare before turning back to her book.

Two minutes later, another paper ball hit her in the head. Fed up with the results of her 'foolproof' plan, Nichole bent over to pick up the paper. Her curiosity overruled her logic, and she opened the paper. As soon as she read what was on it, she wished she hadn't. Her hands shook as she read the note. It wasn't just mean, like her vision had been, but the note was stuffed to the brim with evil and hate!

_Dear Blondie,_

_You must know what a mudblood is? If you don't you must just be far beyond stupid. You should pay me respect, because I could make your life a whole lot more difficult if you don't. You know a man named Micheal? Cause I know a few things about him, and I know that it's all your fault he's gone. _

_So long for now Sweetie,_

_XxOo_

Nichole glanced over at the Malfoy boy, the note still held tight in her hand. Micheal. How on earth did he know about her father? He couldn't possibly know about his murder. And surely not _why _he was murdered? For she didn't even know that. Determined, Nichole grabbed her quill, and wrote underneath the message.

_Not that it's any of your business, but what do you know about this 'Micheal' person?_

She levitated the note with her wand under her desk over to the boy. She watched as he smirked, then grabbed his quill to write back. After a few short scribbles, he tossed it back to her, obviously not scared of detection from the professor.

_First, don't play dumb with me. You suck at acting. As for what I know about him, as if I'd tell you. I will tell you this though. _

_You have no one else to blame for his murder other than yourself._

_Oo-Oh. Did the nasty boy make you cry?_

Nichole stared at the note. Her beliefs now were confirmed that this boy was bluffing. She knew that Voldemort had murdered her father, no one else. She had heard Dumbledore tell her mother herself, in that vision nearly a month ago.

_"Mrs. Caligan, I'm sorry, but we've found his body just this morning. I believe that the Death Eaters acted on previously gathered information from Voldemort. They were most likely trying to get information on your ancestry, and possibly your daughter from him using barbaric methods."_

Unless…could it possibly have something to do with her?

Nichole didn't notice Professor Snape standing over her until it was too late. "Miss Caligan, passing notes on the first day of class? Tisk, tisk. I'll have you know right now that I do not tolerate this type of behaviour in my classes, nor do any of the other professors at this institution." He held out his hand expectantly for the note. Nichole handed it over. He scanned the page, then looked down at Nichole. He turned to Malfoy and spoke. "What is the meaning of this! How dare you! You-" he turned back to Nichole, clearly angry now. "Both of you, to Dumbledore's office THIS INSTANT!"

Malfoy appeared outraged, and the rest of the class had looked up from their work, muttering among themselves.

"Malfoy?"

"-never-"

Malfoy spoke, a whine in his voice, "But sir, I-I."

"GO! And you, Miss Caligan, to make up for your disruption of class, you will write me a four foot long essay on the Draught of Peace for tomorrow." Nichole opened her mouth to speak, but Professor Snape cut her off. "You may use the rest of the class time you will be missing to get a good start on it. I expect nothing less than exceptional work from my students. You may leave."

Nichole numbly got her books and left the class, trying very hard not to cry.

Kicked out of class on her very first day? AND it was her fault her father was dead. Maybe ignorance was bliss. Nichole now wished very much that she had never meddled with her future-past now. As Nichole shut the door to the dungeons, she slumped against the cold stone wall. Out of nowhere, Malfoy appeared in front of her. He stood with his arms crossed, looking her up and down.

"Great job, getting us kicked out of class, mudblood."

Nichole gave a frustrated cry, she was soo tired of this little shit.

"Excuse me? Me get us kicked out of class? Who was it that was chucking paper all over the classroom? Who started it? And how _dare _you speak to me as if-as if I was some sort of-second-class citizen! You-walking around like you own this whole castle! And using such rude words like that! Haven't you ever-" She was cut off as Malfoy shoved her against the stone wall. His face was barely inches from hers, and she could fell his breath on her neck as he spoke. His left hand was on her shoulder. If gripped her tightly, and was pulling her blouse to the side, making her feel self-concious and uncomfortable. His other hand held her upper arm tight against the wall. He was glaring at her with the utmost anger. Infact, Nichole was beginning to feel just a little scared.

"You just have _no_ idea what you have just done by letting Snape see that note, do you? Do you know what was in that note! How important it was that no one else, especially him, see it!"

"I-I don't understand. You were just-just bullying. How is that so important-other than now the teacher knows you're a-a mean boy with a horrible temper!"

Malfoy just stared at her. "You think I was bullying you? That's what you think?" He started laughing quietly.

"Well-yes, that's what Lisa said that you were a-a not very nice person, and what else was I supposed to think when you go tossing the word 'mudblood' around everywhere."

Malfoy quirked his eyebrow, and looked slightly taken aback. "You-you know what a mudblood is? Turpin told you about me already?"

Nichole rolled her eyes, and without thinking, rambled on. After all, it was rather hard to concentrate with him pressed up against her so close, and no matter how nasty he might be, Nichole had to admit, he was rather attractive. "Well, yes, Lisa told me all about you just now and you yourself told me _all_ about m-mudbloods." She had glanced down at her blouse, the buttons on which were beginning to become strained, and she wondered just how much Malfoy could see from his vantage point.

"What? I never-Lisa wasn't even talking to you. You were too busy being a perfectly behaved student writing and everything…"

Nichole's eyes widened. Ohhhh shit. Had she really just mixed up the two potions classes she had seen? How could she be so stupid!

Nichole fidgeted under his strong hand, "I-um, nevermind, so, about this note. What's so important about-about it?" Nichole's blouse was slipping off of her shoulder, and the top couple of buttons were becoming _very_ tight across her not-exactly-small chest. "You know what, actually, first-you-you kind of, kind of, have me-um… Could you please move your hand." Nichole looked down, blushing.

Malfoy glanced down at her shoulder where his hand was, then pulled her blouse back onto her shoulder and moved his hand to her arm. "Well, I'm terribly sorry for being so ungentlemanly."

"About the note…" She trailed off, and stared incredulously at him. The boy had stepped closer and was blatantly starting down her blouse. "Excuse me! Do you mind?"

"Well, see, Snape will tell my father what I said in that note about Micheal, and, well, I'm not exactly supposed to know, especially not tell you of all people about what I learned eavesdropping..." Malfoy had not even bothered to look up from her blouse as he spoke, and as he dwindled off, he moved his head even closer, his hair now brushing her forehead.

Nichole breathed in sharply. She could not belive this. She was practically being _raped_ in the hallway of the school! She tried to shove his head away, but could barely move her arms because of how he had positioned her under his arms. At second look, it appeared as if he was looking down her blouse with some sort of…intrigue was it? "Malfoy! Have you no shame!" She lifted her knee, and stepped on his toe, causing him to jerk and stare at her face again.

"This…" He moved his arm to her neck and pulled on the silver chain which was attached to the silver raven pendant.

"Hey!" She lifted her now free arm to swat at his, but he elbowed her small wrist away.

"This…You actually have it. Where did you get this? Do you _know_ what this is?"

Malfoy was looking her in a very strange way, as if he'd seen her in a new light.

He was looking at her old necklace as if it was a precious diamond or something. I mean, it was expensive and nice, but seriously, a man staring at a piece of jewelry like this made her almost question whether he was gay. "My grandma gave it to me, not that it's any of your business, you homo." She grabbed it from his hand and attempted to shove it down her blouse where it belonged, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Your grandmother gave you this?"

"Yes. Will you please let go! You're hurting me!"

He softened his grip. "You have to be lying. You found this in some antique store in England, or worse, you must have stolen it!" He spat the words out on her face.

"No! Why would I do that! It's been in my grandmother's family for years!"

Malfoy dropped her wrist. "So you _could_ say that it's some sort of family heirloom."

"Well, sure, but I wouldn't use a fancy-shmancy word like that."

Malfoy appeared lost in thought. His face had a look of disbelief plastered on it as he rambled on, "So that's why! Bloody hell this is going to be interesting. So you're not a muggle-born then?"

Nichole scowled. "What's why? And yes, both of my parents were muggles."

"Well, see, I was just being an old tosser saying that it was your fault your father was dead, but maybe as it turns out, I'm actually right. And as for your parents-well, your mother that is, being a muggle, that's what _you_ think."

"That's ridiculous!"

"No, it really might be true! I-well I can't tell you, father will disown me."

"You know why my father was killed by You-Know-Who?"

"That, I do. And I can tell you that it has a lot to do with that old antique. And also, have any strange dreams lately? After all, now that I think about it, it seemed like today you almost _knew_ I was going to be harassing you, so you tried to ignore it." He quirked his eyebrow at her.

This was just so not fair! Malfoy knew more about her than she did! And he had just met her. But he had heard a lot about her by the sounds of it, from his father? But how did his father relate to all this mess? "How does your father know that my father was murdered, and why? And how do you know so much about me?"

Malfoy now began to look uncomfortable. He let her go from his grasp, and she was now standing freely against the wall. "_That's_ not for you to know. How come you're so stupid anyway? As for that other stuff, like your necklace, most wizards would know, they just wouldn't believe it. I guess you could say it's some sort of legend, most believe it to be myth. So did I until I heard my father-"

"Legend about _my _necklace? Wait-stupid!"

"Yes, legend. God, are you deaf too? And you don't know anything even about yourself! Any wizard that knew anything about that necklace you've got wound around your neck would not take it lightly to be skipping about so carefree while wearing it. Especially if-never mind, you have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

Nichole pondered for a moment. "No, I really don't. But, it would be nice for you, or _anyone _for that matter to tell me!"

"I can't. If someone found out I told you…I don't even know what would happen to me. And besides, I can't _be _the person to tell you."

"But _no one_ will! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is knowing everyday that there is something about yourself that you just can't figure out! Every day more and more weird stuff happens to me that I can't explain. The more questions I ask, the more questions I get! Dumbledore attempted to explain things to me, but he just gave me more questions to answer! And god, don't even get me started with my mother! And the way everyone is acting is just making me feel like there is some horrible…I don't know…curse, hanging over my head!"

"When your grandmother gave you the necklace, did she say anything else about it?"

"Well, she gave me a letter that she said would explain everything on my sixteenth birthday."

"There's your answer. You'll find out everything you need to know then."

"Why won't you just tell me!"

"Because! The story behind that necklace will not have a happy ending for you! There's a reason that the secret is kept from the wearer for so long. It is kept from them until they are deemed mature enough to accept the responsibility that will be placed on their shoulders. _Your_ shoulders. Besides other reasons, tell me, how gifted are you at decision-making?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, for example, if there were two people you loved on the verge of death, and you could save one, but only _one_, how would you chose which one to save?"

Nichole cringed, and remained silent. She looked down at the ground.

Malfoy smiled. "That's what you should work on. You're going to have to learn how to make decisions, and not regret them. You will have to be confident, and strong. That's why I can't tell you, and that's probably why Dumbledore won't tell you. Have you ever heard the saying 'ignorance is bliss'?"

Nichole smiled. "Yes."

"Well, stop being such a bumbling, worrying idiot, and just forget about it!" He heard the commotion inside the potions classroom. "Good luck on your paper. And by the way, sorry for getting you in trouble, I was just…well, it's not important." He turned and walked down one of the other dungeon hallways leading deeper into the school.

"Wait! What's the other reason?"

Malfoy didn't turn back, instead he hung his head and stared at the cold stone floor. "Because I already know what it's like to have someone dictate your destiny to you, and you be helpless to change it." He kept walking, and when Nichole saw him turn a corner, she sat down in the hall and waited for the potions class to adjourn. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of the first few students out of the classroom. Meghan followed with a couple of other Gryffindor girls. Nichole smiled and stood up to greet them.

"Fun class?"

Meghan bounded into her and gave her a big hug. "Oh yes! It was just wonderful to see _you _get kicked out of class! It was priceless! And I _love_ potions here, if you can set aside the fact that the prof is totally _fagetted_ asshole! You get to make such interesting stuff, not just like, Easy Bake Oven, like at home! Nichole, _I_ actually _gutted_ a newt! Isn't that cool?"

Ron looked at Meghan in shock, then turned and said loudly to Harry so that everyone could hear, "Merlin, and we thought Hermione was mad."

Nichole laughed then spoke, "You'd better watch it Ron, Meghan has quite a violent disposition."

"Shall we go to lunch?" Hermione asked. She turned to Lisa and Nichole, "You guys are welcome to join us if you want."

Lisa shook her head. "I actually have a charms club meeting, and I know Mandy does too. But, why don't you go ahead and meet up with Sarah in the Great Hall, and you guys can all hang out."

"Yeah, do you know what her last class was?"

"No, maybe Arithmancy or Herbology?"

"Well, if you see her, tell her I'll wait for her in the Great Hall!" Nichole called, as she strode in the opposite direction from Lisa, heading towards the front entrance of the school."

Nichole sat down at the Gryffindor table along with Sarah, who met up with them outside the Great Hall. After they had finished eating, Nichole groaned. "Well, I guess I should go and get at least a start on that paper before Divination."

"Yeah, honestly, we all know he hates Gryffindors, but what's he got against you?"

"Ronald, don't speak poorly of your professors!"

"For bloody Merlin's sake, it's not as if he can hear you Hermione!"

"Well, I can hear you, so I suggest you watch your language!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "So do you want some help with your paper, Nichole? I'm not gifted at potions, but maybe you'd want a tour of the library?" he looked down and blushed. Why did he want to be alone with her? It wasn't as if anything could happen, she'd made it clear that she was committed to her relationship with Eric. And besides, even if something _could _happen, maybe it wouldn't be advantageous for Harry to initiate it. It wasn't as if he didn't want something to happen, it was just a matter of him being confident enough to actually get the job done. "I'd just love to ditch the old married couple for an hour or so."

Nichole flashed him a smile and moved her arm off of Eric's to grab her bag from under the table. With a quick kiss on the cheek, she stood up from the table. "Thanks a bunch, I really appreciate it." As she turned to speak with Eric, she did not hear the conversation between Harry and Ron

"The library? The bloody library? Don't you think that's more of a job for Hermione?"

"Well, Hermione seemed to be a bit preoccupied. And it's not like anything is going to happen!"

"Well, I should hope not, after all, she is dating my cousin whom I don't even remember, so I'll be sure to kick your arse if anything does."

"Oh please, Ronald! Will you behave yourself!"

Nichole and Harry had settled themselves at a table in the large Hogwarts library, and were surrounded by the musty smell of books. Much to Harry's delight (hahaha) he had helped her locate the potions section, and she had found a variety of volumes on The Draught of Peace. Unfortunately, after only writing down the date, title, and some preliminary notes, conversation had drifted from the topic of potions. For the past thirty minutes, Harry had explained every aspect of Quidditch that he could, to Nichole.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure about three of the Ravenclaw team members left last year. They'll probably be holding try-outs. You should go."

"Well, I'm not much of a…sporty person. I mean, I _love _dancing, but that's about it. I am very sure that me attempting to fly a broomstick could be charged as first-degree murder."

"Hey, how about I teach you how to fly? I'll tell you, it's _nothing _like that horrible ride from the Dursley's. Leisure flying is much more fun."

"Yeah, sure that sounds great." Although Nichole replied enthusiastically, her heart was not in it. Her mind dwelled on her discussion with Malfoy. She thought back to her past conversations with Dumbledore, as well as her mother. What could everyone be so intent on hiding from her?

Even though she knew it was wrong, and selfish, Nichole took refuge in spending time alone with Harry. He experienced strange things as well, and he had told her how many secrets had been kept from him in the past years. Nichole had still been unable to tell her friends about the visions she had, yet she was able to tell Harry. Even though she had only known him for a few months, Nichole felt a strange sort of bond with him. They had not talked about the night with the Dementors since the day after it had happened. Nichole had a lot of wonderings, and even if Harry could not answer her questions, she thought it would at least be nice to talk about them.

"Harry…does Dumbledore keep secrets from you? I mean, of course he does, he doesn't have to tell anyone anything. But…does he keep secrets about _you_ from _you_?"

Harry laughed, "Well, if I don't know about people keeping secrets about me from me, then I mustn't be Harry Potter. When I was eleven, the whole of the wizarding world knew everything about me, and I had no clue. And that's just the beginning. But Dumbledore…Yeah, I think he knows a lot more about…you know Voldemort and me kind of stuff then he lets on."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"I guess it does to some degree, but on the other hand, I really trust Dumbledore, and so I figure if it was all that important he'd tell me. But…I dunno…lately he's been acting strange, not even making eye contact with me most of the time. I would've thought that after last year…"

"The graveyard; you still see it sometimes don't you?"

"How…how'd you know?"

"Well, a while back, in one of those weird dream thingies, I remember being in your room one night, and hearing you talking about…about that boy…named Cedric, and Voldemort. At that time I thought you were just some crazy sleep-talker, but that was before I knew anything about…well, anything, as it seems now!"

"Yeah, I did see that night a lot over the summer. But now I have even stranger dreams. About long corridors and doors that are always locked. They make no sense really."

"Well, they must make some sense! After all, I thought the first few visions I had were just pointless dreams, and when they actually happened, I just deemed them as coincidences."

"I guess. What do you think they mean, Miss Dream Expert?"

"I am _far_ from an expert, I mean, I am totally flunking the 'Using Visions Wisely' class. Just look what I did today?"

Harry looked puzzled. "What did you do today?"

"Well, if I would've just ignored the vision I had last night, and gone about my day as planned, let's say, that I _would_ be a bit shaken, but not nearly as humiliated as I was getting kicked out of class. Oh, and I wouldn't have learned a whole new bunch of stuff that now I just really wish I didn't know!"

"So, you had a vision about Potions class today…last night?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't like it, so you decided to change it?"

"Exactly."

"But then you ended up making it worse."

"Right as rain."

"And I thought I was the only freak in this school."

"Well, you are most certainly wrong, I think I may be even more of a freak then you are!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"We should probably continue the 'Biggest Freak in Hogwarts' contest later, or we'll be late for the winner of the 'Stupidest Class in Hogwarts' contest."

"Divination?"

"Yes, maybe she'll take to predicting your early death today."

"I take it you mean the professor? Does she really do that to you?"

"She's a crazy old bat, it doesn't mean anything, or I would've been dead by the time I was thirteen."

"Aren't we actually doing dreams? We had to buy _The Dream Oracle_."

"Perfect for you."

"No. Waste of time for me. I already know what all my dreams mean, seeing as I don't have to interpret them. I see them as they are…I mean…will…be. How odd does that sound?"

"Not as odd as mine."

"How are yours odd?"

"Well, I forgot to mention, well, ok, didn't mention, that my…my scar kind of…twinges after the dreams. In the past when I've had pain from my scar, it's been because of Voldemort."

"So you think that your dreams have some link to Voldemort."

"I'm almost certain."

"I would say tell Dumbledore, but if he's as useful to you as he is to me, he'll give you more questions, and no answers."

"Now what's he not been telling you?"

"Oh, loads of stuff, I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, it's a long walk to the North Tower."

At seven o' clock that night, Nichole was seated at a desk in the Ravenclaw common room. She was surrounded by books she had signed out from the library, and was busily working on her essay for Snape. Professor Trelawney had not predicted her death in Divination class. In fact, she had hardly acknowledged her, which was fine by Nichole. The class had been assigned a Dream Diary for homework, which Nichole was not intent on keeping, honestly, at least. And Nichole was sure that Harry was not keen on describing his recurring dreams of corridors and locked doors in a school assignment as well.

Thinking of Harry, Nichole supposed he might be done his detention with Professor Umbridge by now. This afternoon, in Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Harry had been thrown out of class, and given a weeks worth of detention from the new DADA professor. Nichole didn't see a particular problem with her at first, though the rest of the class seemed to immediately dislike her. She had sent them about reading from the text at the beginning of class, which Nichole didn't mind. It was just like muggle school back home. However, questions started being asked as to whether they were actually going to get to practice the spells in class. When the class found out that they would not be participating in hands-on technique, a small riot broke out. Harry spoke out about 'how are we going to defend ourselves in the real world'. The professor became angry and asked him who exactly he would be defending himself from. When Harry answered Voldemort, not only did the class hush, but so did the professor.

For about a second, anyway.

Then she went on about how Professor Dumbledore was telling lies about Voldemort being back, and that Harry was just insane or something. That was when Harry had brought up Cedric Digory, and how he saw him come back. By now, Nichole was farmiliar with the whole story, but by the looks of it, Harry, had never spoken to anyone else about that night in the graveyard last year. Nichole couldn't blame him. If that had happened to her, she would probably be scarred for life, and hide in her room under the covers. But this wasn't even the first time that Harry had taken on something so frightening. Anyway, Harry had been sent off with a pink slip to give to Professor McGonagall, and the lesson had gone on without any further interruptions.

Nichole thought it was dreadfully unfair that Harry had been punished, after all, he had only told the truth. And why on earth would the ministry want to hide the fact that Voldemort was back?

The first week of school flew faster than Nichole could ever have imagined. She had divided her time between her new Ravenclaw buddies, and spending time in Gryffindor Tower Meghan, Hermione, Harry and Ron, and setting up meeting places with Eric. Saturday had come around before she knew it, and Nichole was strangely nervous about her flying lesson. She woke up early to start getting ready, though the time it took her to do her hair was cut significantly by the new spell Mandy had taught her. Though it felt like needles were piercing her skull for the second that it took for the spell to take effect, it was worth all the hair she wasn't tearing out as a result. Since it was a nice September day, Nichole pulled one of her new pairs of jeans, and a blue t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and applied a small bit of make-up. Just to look nice and put-together. At eight-thirty, she headed down to breakfast before anyone else in the dorm was even awake.

When Nichole entered the Great Hall, she didn't see Harry anywhere in sight. Though she was a slight bit disappointed, she paid it no mind since they weren't planning to meet for another forty minutes outside on the pitch. She headed over to take a seat at the Ravenclaw table when her stomach did a flip-flop as she saw who else was already seated at the table. Cho Chang looked up at her as she approached, and flashed her a sweet smile. Nichole made to sit down a few spots down, and across from her, but Cho spoke up.

"Nichole, come sit over here, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Nichole nervously smiled at her, afraid to make eye-contact, and slid into the bench across from her.

"Now, now, no need to be afraid. Look, if you've heard any rumors, or _musings_ of certain people about me, keep in mind to take them with a grain of salt because you must know that everyone has different opinions and that opinions mustn't be taken as fact. I am really sorry about what happened on the staircase the other day."

Nichole looked at the girl sitting across the table. She _did_ show remorse on her face, and she did seem honest enough. Though the things she had heard from Mandy remained in the back of her mind. "It's alright, no harm done."

"Oh, thank you! You really are very nice. Anyway, you should know something about Marietta. Now, if you haven't already heard from someone else, then you should know that she is the most evil girl in this school."

"Yeah, we already had this discussion in our dorm last night. I got the warning and all 'not to cross her or your life goes out the window' thing."

"Yes, about that. Now I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but I thought you had a right to know. She hates you. She's madly jealous, and she really just wants to see you end up like Hermione Granger, well, that's an understatement, more like Millicent Bullstrode."

Nichole gulped. "But...why? I've never done anything to her!"

Cho rolled her eyes. "Like I said, she's madly jealous. And, I mean, who wouldn't be? You are so pretty."

Nichole smiled. "Thank you. But you don't want to see my hair when I wake up. It looks like shrubbery."

"Well, you certainly handle it well. So...I've been wondering, since there _have_ been rumors going around...what's the situation with you and Harry Potter? I mean, no one knows anything about what he does over the summer, and you, a new student, already seem to be best mates...or _more_ with him. You can see why imaginations would run wild."

Nichole's eyes widened in fear. Her and Eric's relationship had already become strained over the summer, what with her running off to the Dursley's and all. The last thing she needed was Eric to get wind of the idea that her and Harry were doing things less than decent in their free time. "Oh no! We're just friends." Cho raised an eyebrow. "My friend Sarah is Ron Weasley's cousin. We stayed at...their house over the summer, and Harry came to visit."

At this moment Harry walked in. he spotted Nichole, and began to walk over. When he reached the Ravenclaw table, he spoke to Nichole. "Ready? I ate a while ago. I just had to run back to my dorm to grab my broom."

Cho smiled. "Oh? Going flying?"

Nichole turned back to face her. "Yes, I've never flown before, so Harry said he would teach me."

"Well, that sounds like fun. You never had flying lessons in your old school?"

"Um...no."

"Really? That's strange. What school did you go to before here anyway?"

"Oh, we were all home schooled. There were no schools near where we lived."

"Well, Harry should be a good teacher. He's the best seeker in the school. He can even beat me!"

"You're on the Quidditch team?"

"Actually, I'm captain this year. Say, if you're any good, you should try out. We're looking for a couple of chasers and a beater. I daresay, most of the Ravenclaw house is definitely not...athletically inclined, if you know what I mean. You might have a shot if you have some talent and practice. Try-outs aren't for a couple of weeks."

"Well, we'll see I guess."

"See you later Nichole."

Nichole followed Harry outside to the Hogwarts castle grounds. They made their way across to the pitch. They selected a spot on the grass, and Harry placed his broom down. He stood across from her with the broom in the middle.

"Okay, now you're going to command the broom to fly up into your hand. Don't be afraid, brooms can sense fear."

"W-Why? What do they do to you?"

"Well, in first year, Neville's smacked him in the face-" harry looked up to see Nichole's eyes widened in fear, and she appeared quite pale. Perhaps it wasn't best to inform her of the dangers of flying beforehand. "But you don't have to worry about that, this is a nice broom. Now, place your hand over the broom with your palm facing down, and say 'up'."

Nichole placed her hand. "Up?" The broom hovered about two feet off the ground, as if it were unsure what it was supposed to do.

Harry laughed. "You can't ask the broom whether it _wants _to go up or not. You have to command it to."

Nichole nodded, after all, how hard could that wood be? "Up." The broom flew upwards at her hand, and smacked the palm of her hand. "Ow!" Nichole promptly dropped the broom back to where it had lay on the grass. She smiled at Harry. "Oops?"

"It's alright. You had it! Just don't drop it. Hold it firmly."

"Up."

The broom again flew up to the palm of her hand, but this time, Nichole was ready. As soon as she felt it hit the palm, she snapped her fingers shut around it. She smiled.

"Good. Now there's the fun part." Nichole wasn't exactly scared of flying, after all, she had done it once before. She thought of it kind of like horse-back riding. She didn't like the fact that even though she was supposed to be able to control the horse, the horse was a lot bigger than she was. If the horse really wanted to, it could just say 'screw you lady!' and chuck her right off. Though the broom was much smaller, and made her much less nervous, she was still scared because she would be flying alone this time. "Now just swing your leg over the side." Nichole did so. "Now, you're going to kick off from the ground. Don't kick too hard, or you'll shoot right up in the air. Just a firm push is what you need."

"Um Harry, about what you said about brooms having, like, a mind of their own..."

"Oh, that's just old brooms. When they get old they sometimes develop a sort of temper. But this one's nice and young, and trust me, very obedient." He said, smiling.

"Alrighty then." Nichole took a firm push off of the ground. The broom flew smoothly into the air, and Nichole was slightly startled by the unique sensation. It did not take her long to realize that she in fact enjoyed flying very much. Over the next couple hours, Harry continued to teach her various flying maneuvers and introduced her to Quidditch. As Nichole threw her head back and laughed while soaring around the Quidditch pitch, she felt her worries flying away with the wind, but only for the moment of course.

By noon, Harry was walking Nichole back to the Mirror, and Nichole was having a war of emotions inside her head.

Was she allowed to have this much fun, and feel the way she did around a boy that was not her boyfriend?

Yes, of course she should be able to have fun around other boys.

But she should definitely be feeling so skittish.

And she should surely not be thinking 'Ohmygod! Did he just touch my arm? Did he mean to touch my arm?'

"Well, I guess I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow?"

"Yep." For a moment, it was as if the real Nichole had floated up out of her body. A mentally insane Nichole must have replaced her because she spoke again before stepping into her common room. "I had a really great time, we should do this again sometime." What was worse was that the insane Nichole touched Harry's arm as she said this, looked down, then back up into his eyes. Classic boy pick-up move. The real Nichole was flailing her arms madly, wanting desperately to slap the insane Nichole several times across the face and shout '_You already have a perfectly good boyfriend, you skank!_ _Stop that ridiculous behavior THIS instant!'_

Harry now appeared very nervous and fidgety, and just barely managed to get out an 'I'd love to', while turning scarlet red, a tone which made his emerald eyes stand out even more.

It was at this point that Nichole returned to her senses. Which meant that real Nichole had mauled the insane Nichole, and was now back in poor Nichole's brain. "Anyway, I should go, I have a lot of homework to get done."

Nichole had barely got through the mirror when she broke into a run, she was grateful that there was no one present in her dorm, because she threw herself down on her bed and cried.

Nichole knew she had a decision to make. Actually, she knew that she had already made the decision, she just had to acknowledge it. She could no longer deny that she was attracted to Harry. But it wasn't even as if she wanted a relationship with him. Harry shared a unique bond with her that she felt with no one else. Would she want to risk that? No, that she knew. But another thing that Nichole knew was that her relationship with Eric was dead, and that it had been probably for a few weeks now, just that neither of them wanted to admit it. Nichole had dated Eric for almost all of last year. And before him, she had had other boyfriends. In fact, she had never been single for much more than a month at a time, ever.

So if Nichole no longer felt anything for Eric, there was no reason to still be in a relationship with him, right? And it wouldn't hurt to give herself time to sort out her own feelings...

Later that evening, Nichole entered the Gryffindor common room through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Meghan bounded towards her.

"You went flying? How did you like it?"

"Um, actually Meghan, I really need to speak to Eric," she said, looking over towards him on a couch beside the fireplace.

"Oh fine, go ahead and place your stupid boyfriend above everything else."

"Hey." Eric rose and walked towards her. He placed his hands on her waist, but she took them with her hands and held them in her own.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she said, as cheerfully as she could. They made small talk as they walked towards the lake, and eventually there was the uncomfortable silence Nichole knew would come.

"So, you seem like you have something on your mind."

"Actually," she said, "I have a lot on my mind." Nichole looked down at the ground. She was already crying. She had known Eric since she was a small child, and one of things she wanted to do least in the world was hurt him in any way.

"Well, this summer was pretty crazy for you."

"Yes. It was. See, over the summer..." Nichole squeezed his hand in hers. "Over the summer, I learned...I learned a lot about myself." She looked up at him, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "I'm still learning a lot about myself." She gave a small laugh. "I wonder when or if I will ever stop learning new things about myself."

"What's wrong?"

"I've changed a lot since last year...A lot of things about me have changed since last year. I now believe in and actually _do_ things that I only ever read about in fairy tales before. I ran away from my family. I...I..." She had wanted to tell Eric about the visions for so long, but she just couldn't bring herself to. That was something that she just didn't feel he would understand. He was just too...normal.

Eric pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth. "It's alright. Of course you're stressed out, and scared. A lot has happened to you in a short space of time. I'm surprised that you didn't break down before this!" Nichole smiled into his chest. She was really going to miss him. She put her hands on his chest and forced herself to look up into his face.

"A lot of things about me have changed. And I think one of them is...is my feelings for you." She could feel his body go rigid as she spoke. "Eric I'm so sorry." She could no longer look into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I think...I think," Nichole took a deep breath. "I think we should break up."

A/N: Aw. But we all knew that had to happen eventually. Hope to see you soon for the next chapter.

Please, please **REVIEW**, it might make me update faster:P


	11. WHAT! I snogged Draco Malfoy?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plot, settings, ect. JK does.

**A/N: **I am very quick getting this up, you should all be quite pleased! For you people that are not fans of Draco….erm…sorry in advance. Thank you to all the reviewers! ATTENTION: I am looking for a beta and/or a muse for United We Stand. If I didn't have to read over the chapter about five times to comb for mistakes, they would be up a lot quicker. Any one interested? Please PM me if you are, and you can start right away with the next chapter.

Also, since many of you, I know, enjoy the humor part of this fic the most (even though there is little) perhaps you might like to check out My Robin, the other fic that I have started. It is a Sirius/OC, Remus/OC romance/humor. Just in case some might be interested…Oh, and I have started posting my stuff on so if you see it there under the name proud2beinsane, tis moi. I am a little freaked out however, because apparently someone already used my e-mail address to sign up for an account there. Hmm…Sorry for the rambling! Enjoy!I do have one question for all you readers, and that is why does this fic have almost 2000 reads, but only 31 reviews? Hmmm? The last chapter had about 75 hits, but only three reviews. If you read something, then you review it! I don't mind constructive criticism, or fortune tellers either!

Oh yes, and I finally realised that the little star things I had been using for dividers in MS Word do not show up on So, enter bar divider thingies!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: WHAT! I snogged Draco Malfoy!**

Nichole couldn't stand to look Eric in the eyes and see what she had done to him, so she simply ran from the lake straight up to the Ravenclaw fifth year girls' dormitories. She was at least grateful that it was still empty so she wouldn't have to explain why she had red blotchy eyes and black streaks down her cheeks, making her look something like Frankenstein's bride. After all, who went to bed at seven o' clock on a Saturday night? Nichole changed into her pajamas and pulled the lace curtains around her bed. She pulled up the quilt to her chin, but sleep wouldn't come. Even Shami had gone out for a late-night mouse hunting endeavor, leaving her truly alone.

And the worst thing was, was that Nichole had no one to blame for her misery but herself. She was the one who had dumped Eric, not vice versa. And if Eric had dumped her, Sarah would probably feel horrible for her and be bursting with comfort and sympathy. She would probably even offer to beat him up, or burst his manly bits for her, that's how good of a friend she was.

After a couple hours, she heard the door to the dormitory open, and heard someone sit down on the bed to her right. Sarah was back. Nichole could not bring herself to face her yet, so she kept her back turned to her and feigned sleep.

Now that _she _had dumped Sarah's brother, she was not so confident of how sympathetic she would actually be. She might even be a bit…well…resentful. Sarah had been so happy when Eric had started dating Nichole, and she seemed to assume that it would always be going somewhere. Come to think of it, the last time the three of them had had a really meaningful discussion was back at Sarah's sleepover during the summer. Though Nichole had informed them about her dreams she had been having about Harry, she had not told them how she could see the future. They didn't even feel like best friends any more. Since Meghan had been sorted into a different house, they saw each other only half as much, and she felt like her and Sarah were slowly drifting apart. Would her break up with Eric make it even worse? The only people Nichole had spent a considerable amount of time with lately were Eric and Harry. And she could only assume that Eric really wouldn't want to spend time with her anymore. She hoped that they could eventually go back to being friends like they used to be, but she knew that _eventually_ was the key word in that sentence. What had she done?

It wasn't as if Nichole could just go and start spending all her time with Harry now either, that would make it look like she had broke up with Eric for him, which she kind of had, but not really. I mean, she did admit that she did feel something for Harry, but she did not plan on acting on it, at least not for a long while. After all, she did not want to lose what might now be one of the few friends she had left. Nichole rolled over on her bed, and waited for sleep to come.

Nichole made it through Sunday like a zombie. She awoke before any one else did, and skipped breakfast because she wasn't hungry. She sat in a back corner of the library, which was quite cozy when it was raining outside. She settled down to read her History of Magic textbook, which was very interesting, even if the teacher was not. They had recently been assigned a term paper that was due after the Christmas break. The paper was on the topic of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. They were expected to learn about the beginnings of each of them, how they met, how they came up with the idea to build Hogwarts and how they saw it through, and why the friendship between the four had crumbled unexpectedly. Nichole figured that she may as well start with the course book. By five o 'clock, Nichole really was starting to get very hungry, so she dragged herself down to the Great Hall. She sat down alone at the Ravenclaw table, ignoring the concerned stares of her roommates. Fortunately, they knew better than to ask any questions. As soon as she finished, she went up to her room, and into bed. Sarah returned to the dormitory with the rest of Nichole's roommates, and she went right to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nichole still felt like absolute crap, and Sarah obviously wasn't happy with her. Sarah could tell when Nichole was sleeping, and when she was faking. If she really wanted to, she would have made her talk. Nichole left the dormitory early, before anyone else was awake to head down to the Great Hall.

After an unsatisfying breakfast of eggs, which Nichole mostly just moved around her plate, rather than eat, and toast, Nichole headed off to the greenhouse. She still had forty minutes to go before class, so she decided to take a walk around the very large Hogwarts grounds. She went over to the lake, and climbed into the large tree near it, whose branches hung over the rippling water. The lake was very large, and Nichole saw what looked like a gigantic octopus thrashing around in the deeper waters.

All through the day, Nichole walked like a ghost through all of her classes. She listened to the professors, and took notes, and didn't speak, unless she was asked a question. At the end of the day, Nichole again climbed up to the tree by the lake, this time armed with the reading set for homework for her Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It was getting a little bit chilly by dinner, but Nichole had never minded cold, so she stayed later so she could sneak back into the castle for a late dinner and avoid Sarah, not to mention Eric. As soon as she was done eating, she climbed back up to the Ravenclaw dormitories, and drew the curtains around her bed.

The next day went much the same, only she bumped into Cho Chang on her way down the stairs.

"Sorry," Nichole mumbled.

"It's alright. You look terrible. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"That's ridiculous, you're not fine. What happened? Did you…break up with your boyfriend?"

How did she know? Nichole simply nodded in answer.

"Aw, that's too bad. I hope you feel better. Don't forget, the try-outs for the team are the day after tomorrow."

Nichole again nodded, then carried on her way through her monotonous day.

On Wednesday, Nichole did notice something strange. As she walked into the Great Hall for her early breakfast, she noticed people staring at her. Some of them seemed to stop talking as she entered the room, as if she had been the subject of their conversation. She sat down uncomfortably at the Ravenclaw table, and quickly gulped down a small breakfast. She left as quickly as possibly to avoid the staring, but it followed her throughout all of her classes that day. There were people outside, so her tree would not be an option of privacy. Instead, she escaped to a corner of the library.

On Thursday, the stares turned into whispers, and Nichole's suspicions were confirmed. She sat quiet as a mouse in the back corners of all her morning classes, wondering what she possibly could have done. They couldn't be talking about her break up with Eric? That wasn't that important. Maybe Marietta had started some kind of rumor? Cho had said that she really didn't like her…

During lunch, Nichole was avoiding the Great Hall, and hiding out in one of the girls' bathrooms on the second floor, when a ghost suddenly popped out of the toilet she was seated upon. Nichole yelped in surprise. She was also interested to see that this ghost was not old. In fact, she looked about her age. It was what came out of the girl ghost's mouth that floored her the most, however.

"So, is it true?" the girl ghost asked, in a whiny voice.

Nichole was confused. "I'm sorry…who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Myrtle, though many people call me 'Moaning' Myrtle. I've no idea why!"

"Oh. I'm Nichole."

"Well, obviously, everyone knows who you are! So tell me, is it true?"

Everyone knew who she was? Since when? "I'm sorry…is what true exactly?"

"That you snogged Draco Malfoy of course! What else would I be asking?"

Nichole almost fainted. "I-WHAT?"

"Oh, yes, it's quite the little scandal. You're a naughty girl, you are. Right after you broke up with that Hufflepuff boy too! And still, everyone thought you did that because you liked Harry Potter, but now there's _another_ involved. Dear me."

Nichole's head was swimming. She never. The WHOLE school was talking about this? "Who told you that?"

"Then it IS true! Oh my goodness, I must tell someone!"

Myrtle went to float off through the wall of the bathroom, but Nichole screamed, "NO! That's not what I meant! Who told you?"

"Now, don't try and deny it! Every school has at least one of…those type of persons running around, there's no need to be asham-"

Nichole cringed. That was exactly the type of reputation she wanted. "Who told you?"

"Relax, don't get your knickers in a twist! No one in particular, the whole school's going on, and on!"

Nichole ran from the bathroom, she went to the library, but it was full of studying students. As soon as she entered, they all looked up, and the whispers, and pointing began.

Have they no manners, she thought.

She tried the grounds next, but it was a nice day, and it was filled with students as well. Even her tree was occupied.

If only she could fly away from it all!

That's it! Fly! No one will be able to bother her up there!

Nichole raced off towards the broom shed. She grabbed the shiniest broom she could find because, hey, she had nothing else to go by when judging a broom's quality. She headed out to the Quidditch pitch where she had had her flying lesson with Harry. That seemed ages ago now. She mounted the broom and took off, not noticing the brown-haired figure emerging from the Quidditch storeroom. She flew a few laps around the pitch, before the brown-haired figure approached her on her own broom.

Nichole jerked in surprise. But, thankfully, it was only Meghan. Meghan whom she hadn't spoken to in ages. She stared into her brown eyes for what seemed forever, until she spoke.

"So, Nichole, am I going to have to interrogate you?"

"Sorry, it's just that…I heard that someone started rumors about…something, and I thought you might have believed them, and now you hate me, or think I'm a slut like the rest of the school."

"Nichole, think about who you're talking to! You should know that I, of all people, do not believe rumors, especially when they're about my friends!"

"Well, there's also the fact that-"

"Just because you broke up with your boyfriend doesn't make your friends hate you. You might feel guilty or something-I don't know what goes through your head. And if you like Harry Potter, then, I'd say go for it, because by the looks of it, he might like you too. Sarah being a baby about it shouldn't bother you, she'll get over it. Besides, it's not like you broke up with her. I think she's ridiculously over-reacting."

Nichole smiled. "I guess. But I'm not going after anyone yet. I think I want to be single for a while. I mostly broke up with Eric just because our relationship was dull, and I changed over the summer, you know?"

Meghan nodded in agreement.

"What I'd really like to know, is who started all of this crap!"

Meghan grinned. "Well, who is a slimy, pompous git, who likes to cause people trouble for the fun of it, and also enjoys his evil and vile reputation to boot?"

Nichole stared at her. "Malfoy? You think he started it himself? Why would he do that? I thought he hated all muggle-borns!"

"Well, that may be true, but it doesn't really seem like he was in a relationship with you, you know what I mean?"

"That…that…why? Why me?"

"Well, it's not only you he torments. I've heard horror stories from Hermione! He jinxed her teeth last year, and Snape didn't even give him so much as a detention!"

"That's horrible!"

"I know, you know what? I say we do some anti-Malfoy therapy."

"What do you mean?" Nichole asked warily. Meghan had her share of crazy ideas.

"Well, take this bat, and I'll throw those balls on the ground at you. I'll charm them to look like Malfoy's face, and you whack them as hard as you can at the target over there. Plus, it's good training for being a beater. You should try out for your house team, you're a fair flyer."

Nichole smiled. Meghan's insane ideas were sometimes a lot of fun. And smacking Malfoy's face around might be just what she needed. After half an hour, Nichole spotted a bunch of Ravenclaws making their way towards the pitch.

Crap. The try-outs were today!

She didn't ever actually mean to try out, she would never be good enough, and it would only make people laugh at her! She tried to make it to the ground before they got to the pitch, but did not succeed.

"Trying out for beater?"

Meghan had at least been smart enough to un-charm the balls they had been practicing with, but she answered her for Nichole. "You bet she is!"

Nichole glared at her.

"Well, let's get started then!"

* * *

An hour later, Nichole was making her way back from the try-outs. They hadn't been as bad as she'd anticipated. She'd been just as good as the other two people who had tried out for beater, and she did succeed in not embarrassing herself. She was about to walk up the marble staircase, when she spotted Draco Malfoy standing in the dungeon corridor talking with Professor Snape. She clenched her fists. She was feeling rather confident after the flying, and beating of bludgers around the air, so she calmly waited for Professor Snape to leave (no need for more trouble from him), before she marched up to Malfoy. She walked quietly on the stone floor, and caught up to him just as he was about to turn down another corridor.

"Excuse me?" Nichole spoke in the most menacing tone she possessed.

"Why, it's Miss Muddie. What troubles thee today, or have you come for another delightful snogging session with the Hogwarts Sex God?"

Nichole was outraged. How dare he speak to her like that, and act as though…that…had actually happened. It wasn't as though there was anyone else around. She was so angry, she did the first thing that came to mind, she slapped him right across the face. "How dare you! Why on earth would you make up something like that? And I had been thinking that you might be a decent human being! That Harry and everyone might be wrong about you!"

"I am a decent human being. Make up what? And look, you've ruined my perfect Malfoy face! If you weren't a girl, I'd hex you!"

"That horrid rumor of course! Like you don't know! And Hermione Granger being a girl didn't stop you from bullying her for five years!"

"I didn't make that up. And excuse me, but she is a very poor excuse for a girl."

"Well then who did?"

"I've no idea, but I suggest you stop shouting, because the Slytherin Common Room is just down the corridor, and these walls carry sound quite well. Unless you want the whole school to think you were having a lover's quarrel with-"

"You are absolutely sure you didn't make it up. How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Because you trust me."

"Because I-what? I certainly do not trust you! What would give you the impression that I did?"

"Because you know what I told you the other day was true."

Nichole laughed. "Hermione was so right. You are an arrogant prat!"

"Oh no, you've broken my ice-cold heart in two! What shall I do now?"

Nichole ignored his sarcasm. "If you didn't make it up, then who did?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, seeing as it concerns you, I thought you'd be at least a little concerned."

"Well, uh…I'm not. How's that?"

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Because, it does sound like the kind of thing I'd do."

"But everyone knows I'm a muggle-born. Doesn't that hurt your reputation or something?"

"Oh, Nicky, Nicky, Nicky. Don't you get it? Everyone that's at all important already knows your secret, even if you don't. How many times do I have to tell you, you're not a muggle-born!"

"First of all, don't you dare call me 'Nicky' ever again, or I will castrate you. Second, you are mad, because I know that my parents were both muggles. I couldn't even be half-blood, let alone pure-blood."

"That's the thing, anyone who's anybody knows that you're better than pureblood."

"Oh my god, I have had enough of this. If you are going to insist on going on about things that you will not explain to me, I will just be going. I don't have time to waste on pompous, vain-"

A voice sounded from the adjoining corridor. "Draaaacccoooo! I can hear you yelling at that whore, come on back inside won't you?" Malfoy froze. His face twisted into a grimace, and Nichole heard him mumble something. "Draaacccooo! Must I come and fetch you myself, honestly!" Nichole recognized the voice as belonging to Pansy Parkinson. She was in a few of her classes, and didn't seem very nice. The look on Malfoy's face told her that he didn't seem to like her much either. Her footsteps were coming closer every second, and Malfoy appeared to be doing some quick thinking.

He spoke very fast, "Right, um, I have a small favour to ask you. Since, you know, everyone already believes it anyway, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we just…you know…then she'll go away, and I really do not feel like dealing with her right now-or ever. Alright?"

Nichole looked at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? "Wha-" Pansy was seconds from rounding the turn in the corridor, when Malfoy slammed Nichole against the stone wall and pressed his lips against hers. Nichole was shocked, and not very happy. She tried to shove him away, but all he did was momentarily pull himself away from her mouth to whisper "Just go with it," before he again began snogging her. Nichole once again found herself pinned, helplessly against the wall, eyes still wide open, and she saw the look of utter disbelief on Pansy's face as she rounded the corner. She stared for a few seconds before quietly walking away. Unfortunately, Nichole failed to notice the shocked look on a certain messy black-haired boy's face as he walked out of the Potions Office.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I do have one question for all you readers, and that is why does this fic have almost 2000 reads, but only 31 reviews? Hmmm? The last chapter had about 75 hits, but only three reviews. If you read something, then you review it! I don't mind constructive criticism, or fortune tellers either! All you people that have this fic on alert, but I have never seen a review from you…well, I know who you are! Relax, I'm not a stalker or anything, I just appreciate when people acknowledge your hardwork. I make a habit of reviewing every story that I read, out of curtesy to the author, I should hope every one does the same, but, it's not a perfect world shall we say.

AND THAT IS WHY…the next chapter shall not be posted until you people start reviewing! It is all done and sitting in my computer. All edited and everything. See? It's this one right here that says 'Chapter 12.doc'. But you won't be seeing it until I am pleased with the reviewing! It could be only three days, it could be a week, it could be a month! It's all up to you!


	12. The Truth Comes Out, Without Veritaserum

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the HP books.

**A/N: **Merci beaucoup a les reviewers! AND THREATENING WORKS! I think some people didn't like the ending to the last chapter, because there are some Malfoy-haters out there. Oh well, I like Malfoy-as long as he's not evil, which he is not at this point in time. Some people said that there was too much drama, well, there is a lot of drama in this fic, but that's because it is of the drama genre…um, sorry? Don't fret, the fluff's a comin just you wait! And you can all say thank you tres much to PhoenixFlight72, the brand-new beta of UWS! Now the updates should be quicker, and I will be prevented from doing something stupid, like killing off canons or something insane like that. This chappie's a lot less depressing. Have fun!

**Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out-Without Veritaserum**

As Malfoy pulled away from her, she still could not believe what he had just done. She stood there against the dungeon wall gaping.

"Right…um, thanks." He reached up and lifted her jaw with his hand. When she felt her teeth click together, that's when reality hit. If she had had ANY chance of redemption before at all, then it had now evaporated into the already thick dungeon air.

Nichole was boiling inside. This boy was absolutely indescribable! She shouted. She didn't care who heard her. Her reputation was as good as gone by now anyway. "WERE YOU JUST NOT LISTENING TO WHAT I WAS SHOUTING ABOUT BEFORE?"

"Probably not... no. Was it that important?"

"Now the school has an eye-witness to that rumor! It is no longer a rumor, but a fact!"

"And that's bad because…."

Nichole let out a cry of frustration and stomped back up to her room. She opened the door, and slammed it shut behind her. Try as she did, she couldn't keep the angry tears from running down her cheeks. She pulled the curtains around her bed and sulked for the rest of the night.

The next day was ten times worse than any other day that week had been. With an eye witness to Nichole's 'invasion of bubble' as she referred to it as in her head, people had gone wild. They no longer tried to hide the fact that they were talking about her from her. Some even were bold enough to ask her questions about 'what kind of snogger was Draco Malfoy?' She of course, ignored these. After what she would almost consider the longest day ever, she flopped down on her bed. A few hours later, Sarah entered the dorm, and settled down on her bed beside Nichole's. Could her life get any worse? She had no boyfriend, and any potential boyfriends thought she was a slut, as did the rest of the school. Her new friends had stopped talking to her, and instead were talking _about_ her, and one of her best friends hadn't spoke to her in days, even though they shared a dorm.

Sarah came back to the dormitory unusually early, but she jumped right into bed, without a word or even acknowledgement to Nichole. When Nichole was sure Sarah had gone to sleep, she let out a sniffle she had been holding in for so long, and reached up to wipe her eyes with her hand. She immediately heard the quilt shuffle on the bed next to hers.

"See, I knew you weren't asleep. My question is, why do you think you always have to hide things from people who are supposed to be your best friends."

Nichole didn't answer.

"Nichole you _have _to talk to me. You ripped out my brother's heart and chucked it away without an explanation. A month ago you were acting like you wanted to marry him? What happened?"

Again, no answer.

"Well I don't know what to think anymore! At first, I thought it for sure had something to do with Harry Potter, but now, apparently you're prancing around with Malfoy, and snogging him in the hallway, so I assume it must be because of him! Am I right?"

…

"I'll take silence as a yes. And I'll also take this opportunity to say that I think you have gone mad, because everyone, especially you from hearing from Hermione Granger, should know that he is a vile prat. Why would you dump my caring brother to go after a creep like him?"

"No! It's not…that." Nichole sat up in bed and turned to face her friend. She wiped her face on the sleeve of her pajamas.

"She makes her appearance. What then?"

"It's…I don't know, it's a lot, A LOT of things…" Nichole wailed.

"Nichole! You barely even speak to me and Meghan any more, even before you broke up with Eric. You were spending _a lot_ of time with Harry Potter, and Pansy saw you snogging Malfoy, what else is everyone supposed to assume?"

"Everyone assumed that I liked Harry, and that I broke up with Eric for him?"

"Um…Duh. Are you saying that's not why you broke up with him?"

"You know that's not true! I would never do that to anyone, especially Eric! I still love him, just not in a romantic way any more! I've changed, and I can't help that. We had no spark any more, and, I'll be honest, I don't really know what I feel for Harry right now, that's another reason why I broke up with Eric, to sort out my own feelings."

"Actually Nichole, since you don't care to let us in on anything lately, we know very little about how your mind is working at the moment."

"Yeah, emergency best friends conference. Now. It's time for you to spill. And by the way, you look like crap, just thought you'd like to know." Meghan had unexpectedly popped up from the other side of Sarah's bed. This surprised Nichole, because she hadn't even known that she was there in the first place. Sarah shot her a glare for the last comment.

"I'm sorry, I just don't…really feel like talking…about it."

Meghan cocked her head to the side and plastered an inquiring look on her face. "Well, I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to go and inform us what exactly 'it' is, or am I going to have to go steal some Veritaserum from Snape's stores? You don't really want to get me expelled, do you?"

"Look, Nichole, you were afraid to tell us about those dreams! And that you were magic! You thought we'd think you were crazy, but we didn't. Didn't you feel better after you'd told someone? We promise we're still your best friends, we'll do whatever we need to, to help you. Seriously, you've been acting all depressed lately. You have to tell us what's bugging you! Not to mention what would make you decide to go snog Malfoy..."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can! Sarah, you've had some training in Legilimens, right?"

"Meghan!"

"Excuse me! If you would just let me finish! I can't really explain what's bothering me because I don't even understand it myself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is for you to shut up! Nichole, why don't you just tell us what you _do_ know, and maybe we can help you."

_"As for that other stuff, like your necklace, most wizards would know, they just wouldn't believe it. I guess you could say it's some sort of legend, most believe it to be myth. So did I until I heard my father-"_

"Well, actually, maybe you can help me. It's all very confusing, and every time I ask for answers, I just get more questions."

"Shoot."

"Well, I was told that there was a common wizarding fairy tale-or myth of some sort that has something to do with this." Nichole reached under her pajamas and pulled out the necklace her grandmother had given her. The blue sapphire still sparkled as much as ever. Both Meghan and Sarah squinted, but Sarah immediately shook her head.

"No, I don't remember any sort of wizarding tale-and there are lots-that would have anything to do with that necklace. Where did you get it?"

"From my grandmother. Meghan?"

"No…I don't think so…unless. Perhaps…"

"What? Tell me!"

"Well, I remember very clearly when I was about seven years old, my uncle Georgie telling me a story at Saint Valentine's Day. Mum got very angry though for some reason, and made him stop. I never did find out the ending."

"Do you remember what it was called?"

"Well, no, but I remember that it was about a woman and two men. I don't remember exactly how it started out, but both of the men each gave the woman a gift. One was a magic pool of water or something, and the other was a magic bird."

"And how does this relate to my necklace?"

"Well, the pool of water could be seen as that jewel in the middle, and the bird, well, obviously is the bird. Duh."

"Wait, so did this girl just stay with both of the guys? Which one did she chose?"

"Well, it's like I said, I never did find out the ending!"

"Don't worry Nichole, I'm sure we could find it in the library somewhere. Besides it doesn't sound like it relates much to me. Why do you want to know about an old wizarding tale that relates to your Granny's old necklace anyway?"

"Well, I had, shall we say, an encounter, with Draco Malfoy after I got kicked out of potions last week, and he kind of said that all my questions would be related to my necklace, and that most wizards would know about it, they would just think it was a legend and not believe it was actually true. He was being rather annoying. I'm sure he knows something. He just won't tell me…"

"You had an actual conversation with Draco Malfoy? He hates all muggle-borns! Everyone made it sound like he was just snogging you for...well...the snogging."

"I know that's what I heard. But he seems to know a lot of stuff about me! It's freaky!"

"How and what does he know about you?"

"From his father apparently."

"His father's a Death Eater from what I've heard. All of that family has been bad news. I wouldn't believe a word he said, he was probably just trying to scare you."

"No, he wasn't lying. I could tell. And…" Perhaps that was what Draco had meant when he talked about destiny being dictated to you and you being helpless to change it. His father and all of his ancestors had been Death Eaters, or evil of some sort, and now he was expected to become one. Perhaps he really didn't want to become one…

"And?" Meghan raised her eyebrows.

Nichole shook her head. No, that part had been something Draco must have said for her alone to hear. It seemed too private to tell others. "Well, he knew about my visions, and he said something about me 'watching out because I would probably tie with Harry on the top of the Dark Lord's snuff list.'" she said, quickly reverting back to the note Malfoy had chucked her in potions class. She noticed too late that she had let slip something that she had not yet informed her friends about. Oops.

"What?" they both cried in unison. They seemed unsure which was more unfathomable. The fact that Nichole had had her life threatened, or the fact that, apparently, Nichole had 'visions.'

"Snuff-list? Why on earth would you be on a snuff-list of Voldemort's? I mean, it is true that he wants to kill all muggle-borns, but tie with Harry? What is he on about?" Sarah asked.

"Excuse me, Miss supposedly-is-intelligent-because-she-got-sorted-into-Ravenclaw, perhaps if you had been listening to Nichole, you would know why, and also be asking the more important question of VISIONS? What the bloody hell do you mean, visions? You mean you can see the future? God, I hope you don't go mad like Professor Trelawny!"

Sarah asked quietly, "Is it true? Can you see the future? How?"

Nichole swallowed. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell people about her visions, but her stupid slip-up now meant that she would have to. "Well, yes, I can. Like, last week, I saw potions class, and…it wasn't supposed to turn out like it did. I wasn't supposed to get kicked out of class. I kind of…changed it."

"You can change the future?"

"Um…yes, kind of. I've only done it twice. Today and-" Crap. Spilling about her visions was one thing. Telling her friends about the Dementor incident was a completely different one. Maybe they didn't hear that last part…

"And?"

Damn. "Well, the first time I did it, it was unintentional. You know about those Dementors probably from Harry, Meghan. And, well, he was supposed to be the one to cast the patronus, but I saw it in my dream, and I did it before him. He was supposed to get expelled from school or something, but because I did it, he was fine. That was when I realized that the visions could be altered."

"Dementors?"

"You didn't hear? I thought-"

Meghan rolled her eyes, "Nichole, just because we're in the same house doesn't mean I talk to him all that often. Especially not about stuff like that. But you conjured a patronus? When did you learn that spell?"

"Uh…that…night?"

"You conjured a patronus on your first try?" Sarah was staring at her as if she had three heads.

"Yes."

Meghan laughed. "Well, it's not exactly surprising, is it? Nichole hasn't yet found a spell or potion, or subject, she has difficulty with."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "That's just strange. There sure are a lot of strange things happening to you lately. How do you have your visions anyway, do they just come randomly?"

"Well, yes. I don't know when they'll come. But they always come when I'm sleeping. It's like having a very fuzzy dream. And I always feel sick afterwards, but that's been getting better each time, thankfully."

Sarah appeared as if she had just solved a very difficult puzzle. "Wait…didn't Dumbledore tell you something about…gifts…and curses? Something about responsibility, and that you…god, I can't remember! In my fireplace, that night, when you first found out you had magic in you! Remember?"

Meghan's eyes lit up. "Yes! He said that he thought you had been given a gift. But that it might sometimes appear to be a curse. That you would learn to accept it in time! Nichole, maybe you being able to see the future is that gift! And if Malfoy said something, taking it with a grain of salt, about your necklace, maybe that does have something to do with it!"

"Nichole, when did these visions start happening? Did they start when you got the necklace?" Sarah asked.

"No…the first one I had was the night before. It was about my mother getting the phone call that my grandmother was sick."

Sarah sighed. "Well, at least it's something. Maybe the library will have information on ancient jewelry…"

"Oh god, not the library." Meghan rolled her eyes.

Sarah glared at her. "So…these visions have been bothering you. Is that it?"

Nichole sighed. How to explain everything? "Well, yes, but it's more the fact that everyone keeps acting as though they're keeping something from me, and every time I ask questions, they just refuse to tell me, and say 'when the time comes' or something of the sort. It just feels like there's something…looming over me, and I don't know what it is! Malfoy certainly does, but, like I said, he wouldn't tell me. By the sounds of it, it's not a good thing, which makes me anxious."

Sarah spoke in a comforting voice. "Well, I can tell you that there are a lot of things that have been abnormal about your entrance into the magical community; your dreams about Harry Potter, your insane ability to instantly master spells, and now your visions. Did you talk to Dumbledore?"

Nichole sighed. "Yes. Many times. He refuses to tell me anything."

"Our mums had been acting weird lately. And I remember hearing them talk about you a couple months back. Maybe there is something important about you."

Nichole let out a cry of frustration and shoved her face into her pillow. "I've deduced _that_ long ago! What I don't know, is what 'it' is. I'm beginning to think Meghan's Veritaserum tactic might not be so ridiculous…"

"Well, it is. If we have anything to go on, it's that necklace that Malfoy seemed so interested about. If its like Nichole says, and he's not lying, that would probably be the best place to start. Since tomorrow's Saturday, I say we start there."

The girls sat in silence for a few more minutes before Meghan spoke up. " So…um, Nichole, since we're all best mates again, I kind of had a question..."

Nichole propped her elbow up on one of her knees and rested her head in the palm of her hand. "Is this about the whole 'me snogging Malfoy in the potions corridor' crap?"

"Um, no, but actually, let's talk about that first. I mean, I know there was that rumor at first, but me and Sarah knew better than to believe rumors." Nichole sighed. Thank god, she could just pass it off as a rumor. "And even after Pansy started spreading it around that she had actually seen you, we were still skeptical. But then Harry told us that he'd seen you two as well." Nichole's stomach dropped.

Harry had seen Malfoy snogging her. Her eyes widened.

Sarah watched the horrified expression slide across her face. "Then it is true! I can't believe-"

Nichole cut her off. "No! I mean, yes, it is true, technically, but it's not what you think! Oh god, Harry saw? What the hell was he doing down in the dungeons?"

"Okay, Nichole, how about you stop rambling and explain, otherwise we may have to disown you. Or check you into St. Mungo's." Sarah said, in a low tone.

Nichole sighed. "Alright, well, I was off to find him, because I thought it was him that had started the whole rumor. I was going to take Meghan up on her advice, and go give him a piece of my mind."

Sarah interrupted. "Oh, so this is how it starts, listening to Meghan's advice; smart idea that was. I think the evidence can speak for itself."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, when I got there, I started screaming at him, even gave him a good slap, you know the drill. It turns out he didn't even start it, which still has me mystified, I'd like to know who did. Anyways, all of a sudden, Pansy came barreling down the corridor, and the egotistical bum started scowling away. He said something about 'asking a favour of me' and before I know it, he has me pinned, and was snogging me! I tried to kick him, but he had me so shoved up against-"

Meghan shoved her hands in her ears, "LALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALA!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Alright, we get it. So Malfoy molested you in the hallway, good that that's solved. Too bad the rest of the school doesn't know."

"LALALALALALA" Nichole grabbed one of Meghan's arms and ripped it out of her ear. "Oh, so you're done discussing your sexual activities with Malfoy then?"

Nichole rested her head on her hand. "So I guess I don't need Marietta Edgecombe to ruin my reputation. I've managed to do so myself."

"Well, you did throw everyone for a turn. Heck, if it was Harry you had been snogging, at least everyone wouldn't be so confused. Everyone thinks-or thought-that you really liked him. And it's obvious he liked you. I don't know now."

"Well thank you for informing me that not only have I crushed Harry's heart, along with Eric's who is still hanging over my conscience, by the way, but now I am the school slut. Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome."

Soon the rest of the fifth year Ravenclaw girls had entered the dormitory, and when they saw her talking with Sarah and Meghan, they took it that Nichole was now functioning in society again. Questions bombarded her until late in the night until finally Nichole was feeling back to her normal, cheerful self gain. The girls were acting normal around her again, and not whispering, and Sarah, Meghan and her were best friends again. If only she could patch things up with Harry, then her life would be near perfect again.

However, there was also the issue finding Malfoy, and beating him very hard so he would understand all the trouble he had caused her. But as they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Nichole awoke to find Mandy poised on the end of her bed. "Wake up sleepy! You need to have a nice big breakfast, because I know you have hardly been eating in the past few days! Sarah's downstairs waiting for you, she said something about the library after breakfast."

Nichole stretched and yawned. Her stomach rumbled. She had skipped dinner again last night. "I am quite hungry, now that I think of it."

"Oh, and there's one more thing you might be interested in."

"What?"

Mandy smiled. "The list for this year's Quidditch team is posted!"

Nichole got dressed in record timing, and shot down the stairs of the girls' dormitory. After the nice, uninterrupted sleep she had had last night, she was fully rejuvenated, and hoped that today would be a lot brighter than the rest of the week had gone. Now that her life was relatively normal again, she was actually quite interested to see what had come out of her impromptu try-out. She saw Sarah waving her over to one of the couches near the window. She waved back, and traveled over to the bulletin board. She scanned through the list of players for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team quickly. Her smile widened when she saw her name.

She, Nichole Caligan, ballerina dancer, was going to be a beater!

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, please REVIEW! Don't stop now, just cause I am being nice and not dangling the next chapter in front of your nose! I need to update my other fic, My Robin, and I'm starting my new job this week, so hang in there!

Oh yeah, fyi, I started posting this fic on so if you see it there, under the name proud2beinsane, it's mine. Someone already used my first e-mail address, so I had to make another one to get an account there. Hmm... But still, I made the pretty banner!


	13. Monster

**A/N: Ahh…so long since last update. Thank you for all of you who got on my case. Here you go, a really GOOD chapter for all your waiting. And it's relatively long too!**

**Enjoy!**

Nichole spent the entire morning in the library with Sarah and Meghan, scouring every possible book in search for the 'fable' Malfoy had spoken of and any information that might have anything to do with her necklace. Though Sarah thought the idea was ridiculous ('I don't see why you want to believe the molesting twit in the first place, and besides, it sounds rather far-fetched. What do you want to know so badly anyway?') To which Nichole would answer 'Everything.' Which was true, Nichole wanted to know everything she could about this strange necklace and the story behind it, as it was becoming clearer every minute that it must be very much related to, if not _the_ source of all of her troubles.

Meghan reached across the table to grab the necklace which was resting next to Sarah's right hand. She squinted at it, as if willing it to give her answers. "I don't get it. It just looks like a flowery shield thingy with a birdie on it-hey! You two ever thought that it might have something to do with Ravenclaw, I mean, you _are_ in her house."

Nichole frowned. "No, Ravenclaw's symbol is an eagle, not a raven. It's a common misconception because of her name. More important though, is the fact that I am definitely muggle-born. I mean, don't you think an artifact so prestigious as this would be kept in a wizarding family? I mean, what could my grandmother possibly have been doing with something that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw a thousand years ago?"

"Yeah, I guess." Meghan grinned. "But I'd be cool!"

"Oh, honestly Meghan! You really don't know anything do you?" Sarah slammed shut _Common Magical Jewels and Treasures_.

Meghan simply rolled her eyes. Sarah's cross behaviour was a normal trend for a weekday morning. And considering they had dragged her out of bed early on a Saturday morning, her temper was even more touchy than usual.

She rubbed her temples and sighed. "You don't talk so lightly of things like that! Do you not understand that such an object would be imbued with powerful and ancient magicks beyond our comprehension? Things like that aren't just _found_ by old muggle ladies, they travel in bloodlines. And I'm sorry Nichole, but a muggle would not ever be able to possess something like that-often they are…armed shall we say against falling into the wrong or unworthy hands. Besides, Rowena Ravenclaw is the sole founder that is assumed to have no heirs. Not a lot is known of her after she left Hogwarts, but it is known she died alone in the countryside at quite a young age."

"Even so, there must be some kind of magic in this thing to make Nichole have those whacky visions and stuff, right?"

Sarah nodded. "I was thinking maybe a seer charm of some kind, but we'll need to find a spell that will let us figure out exactly what kind of enchantments there are surrounding it. And unfortunately I don't plan on going ahead and casting spells on potentially dangerous objects we really know nothing about." She glanced at both Meghan and Nichole. "I'll go and look for a spell or anti-jinx of some sort if you two keep trying to figure out exactly what it is we're dealing with here. Nichole, your grandmother lived in York her whole life right? Well, I found some records of magical objects that were known to be found in Saskatchewan in her lifetime, you can take a look through those and see if anything looks familiar. Meghan, you keep trying to find this legend you remember your uncle telling you."

"Yes sir!"

Sarah disappeared off into the shelves and left Nichole and Meghan sitting at their table. Nichole pulled the folder of records Sarah had mentioned towards her while Meghan popped open _From Helen to Hanzel: Magical Myths and Fairytales._ Nichole's head slipped in her palm and threatened to fall onto the table as the hard-to-decipher words ran together in her mind.

"Hey, I found it! Aww…nah this can't be it. She ends up cheating on both of them and marrying the prince. That's too bad, the stable boy was quite fetching. There's nothing about any kind of jewelry. But I do see why my mother got upset, the King gets very jealous of the other two men and orders them tortured, then killed in some very brutal ways…"

Nichole sighed. Who was she kidding? They were searching for a _myth_ that _Malfoy_ had mentioned. They didn't know what the legend was called, or even what it was about.

"Say, I guess you haven't ever read _any _wizard stories, have you?"

"No, can't say I have."

"Not even The Great Tale?"

"The Great Tale?" Nichole asked quizzically.

Meghan nodded. "Yes, it's called The Great Tale because it's believed to be the first wizarding legend to ever have been recorded. It's very good, every midget hears it!"

"Like, the original fairy tale? Hm, that's neat. What's it about?"

Meghan smiled. "Well, you'll just have to hear for yourself. You can't go to Hogwarts and not have ever heard The Great Tale! Why, it's probably just as old in fact!" Meghan jumped up and rummaged on a shelf nearby until she found a small, old book with a title written in gold-plated letters saying 'The Great Tale'. She sat down with the book in her lap and began reading aloud:

"_One day, long, long ago, a young witch gazed into the large mirror hanging on the stone wall of her tower bedroom. It told her that she was the fairest of all witches in the kingdom, as it always did, for this young girl was very beautiful, with a pale, moon-like face that entranced all who looked upon it. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in loose waves, while her clear blue eyes caught sight of the dress hanging in her open wardrobe. The dress was translucent white with lace trimming its neckline and long, loose sleeves. It was her bridal gown._

_She was to be married to-day, at sunset._

_Her groom was a very prestigious and wealthy wizard. The girl herself was accomplished; however, her achievements often went unacknowledged as she was but a lowly woman. Her groom was a wealthy lord from England. He would provide for her well, she would be comfortable and live in comfort the rest of her life. She knew a better match could not have been made for her, even in the heavens, and she was pleased to oblige to her duty to serve as wife to such a man._

_However, the young witch loved another._

_She had been promised his since the young age of eleven. They had grown up being told that they would one day be husband and wife, and love had come naturally to them, something rare and treasured in that time. This wizard was a great knight, and came from a family of warriors. When they were fifteen years of age, they were separated while they specialized and attuned their skills in the magical arts. When the young girl returned from her studies, she learned that in her absence, her betrothal to the knight had been broken in favour of another, wealthier candidate, the lord._

_The girl was heartbroken, but agreed as a good daughter should, to the marriage to the lord. She understood that marriage was not about love, but about alliances. She understood that love was to come later in life; that she had been lucky. Could she be so lucky again? Would her heart turn so easily?_

_It did. However, it would no longer be called luck, but dilemma._

_As she spent more and more time with the wealthy baron, she came to know how kind and gentle he was. He brought her lovely gifts so fine she had never seen before in her life. He was interesting and gave her wits a challenge. So after a period of a few years, she could say that yes, she loved him. Their wedding was to be in the autumn of the year ten hundred and three._

_A fortnight before the wedding was to take place, the girl heard the voice of the knight, whom she had tried to forget for the longest time calling to her from below her tower window. He begged her give him one last time to see her alone before she should be married, and lost to him forever. She obliged willingly, slipping silently out of the large castle to meet him under the cover of an ash tree on the shores of a beautiful lake. They spoke quietly through the night of their love for one another, for although the witch's heart was now saved for another, it did not cease it from sharing the same feelings for the knight, who she had first loved. As the sun rose early in the morning, the witch rose to return lest they be discovered. As she turned to walk back towards the castle, back towards her husband-to-be, the knight held her in his arms and embraced her._

_He whispered to her, 'I always will love you, no matter it be that you belong to another. I know you feel the same. I beg of you, choose now whether or not you truly want this marriage, for it is forever. Know that I will wait for you. Unto the ends of the earth I will wait for you.'_

_A clear blue tear slipped down her cheek, and he brushed it away with his hand. 'Thank you,' she said, as she slipped from his grasp, and floated back to the castle. True, though she did love him, she also loved the man she was to marry. _

_And so the young woman sat at her vanity while her handmaiden braided her hair into a beautiful style that encircled her brow. She had slipped on the muslin slip to go underneath the bridal gown. Her feet rested in white slippers that were bejeweled with pearls and the smallest diamonds._

_She started as a raven suddenly flew in through her window. It landed directly in front of her and stood, starting at her. It was then, she noticed that a small piece of parchment was attached to its leg. The letter was beautifully written, in the most artistic style, however short. _

_Know that I wait for thee._

_And know that as I cannot describe in any material way my love for thee. I ask you keep this, the finest, most beautiful, and the most loyal specimen that I own. She will keep your most precious secrets secret and aid you in the most impossible tasks. It appears not much, but I promise it will surprise thee._

_The girl stared at the bird. It was relatively common, a raven. Pure-black, and quite plain in comparison to the eagles and falcons that resided in the castle keeps. But this gift had truly come from the knight's heart, a better one she could not ask for. That he would give up such a precious specimen, did it not show that she could be equally as well cared for as his wife?_

_Just as the girl was re-reading the letter, there was a knock on her door. She tucked the note into a book and placed it into a drawer in the vanity. She bade the visitor enter, and enter did her groom. He swept her up in the happiest of embraces and smiled down into her eyes._

'_Our day is here at last! I shan't think I can have waited any longer for you, my beautiful! You are all that I love in the world! I promise I shall make you the happiest woman in the world if you should let me. Starting with this lovely present I have for you.' He bade her sit herself on the stool in front of her vanity. From his pocket, he removed a small silver box. He opened it, and upon the cushion laid the most beautiful jewel that the girl had ever laid eyes on._

_It was a clear blue sapphire. A moon's tear it was called; one of the most rare and lovely jewels in the entire world. It was also one of the most powerful. The moon's tear sapphire fed upon one's love and enhanced their magical ability. He joined the silver clasp at the base of her neck and stood back to admire. The girl smiled and thanked him most gratefully, though inside her heart was weeping._

_Two wizards loved her more than the world. To them, she was their world. She had been promised to both, but only one would receive. How to choose? To follow her heart would lead her to nowhere, or in two directions at once, for she truly believed she loved them both equally. So she had the same to lose and the same to gain each way she could turn. One broken heart, one joyful. _

_She confided in her handmaiden, her dire situation as she braided vines and lily-of-the-valley flowers into her tresses. The handmaiden said to her._

'_You alone can decide. It is impossible to love two the same, for in the end, the heart must either chose, or break. Will you let your heart break? For if it does, it shall be only of your own doing.'_

_The girl wept. 'But I cannot choose! I shall live alone with a broken heart for the rest of my life!'_

'_Rest your eyes child. The sun is just beginning to set, pray take a stroll outside to calm thy nerves before the ceremony.'_

_And so the girl walked from her chamber, bouquet in hand and her dress light as air, flowing behind her. In the corridor, she encountered her groom. A smile she plastered upon her face to hide her distress, but to no avail._

'_Why be you so indisposed on this joyful evening? Pray, tell, what troubles thee my beautiful?'_

'_My heart tremors is all, my liege. I shall see thee in good time, and I shall be thy wife.' She broke from his grip and strode out the doors of the castle in which she and her groom resided. She sat under the tree beside the lake, pondering events of her life, reflecting on her time with both wizards._

_After about a quarter of an hour, she rose to walk to the chapel, for the sun was setting. Her wedding was upon her. As she was walking towards the village, to the chapel, she was intercepted by the knight. He bore his arms, the warriort he was._

'_So you go to marry him. Can I offer you, a fine lady, my arm on her journey?'_

_The girl smiled and grasped the knight's forearm._

_They were walking along peacefully towards the chapel, when from behind a voice shouted, shrill and wild. The girl turned in terror, and saw to her horror, her groom speeding towards them, screaming vows of revenge and treason. His wand was aimed at her walking partner's chest._

_Her groom had discovered the knight's letter in her vanity drawer._

'_Wretch! Shrew! How dare you desert me! I who love you more than anything or anyone! You wish to leave me for this lowly knight? You swore your love to me many a times over! If you love him so, than I shall kill him without hesitation, for without you my world is nothing!'_

_She gasped for breath, trying to explain before it should be too late. 'No! You don't-'_

'_FROUMA HEOLFORES!!!!!!!' shouted the enraged wizard._

_The knight was ripped apart from his knave to his chaps. He ceased from crying out in agony, but fell to the ground, blood pouring out like milk from a full pitcher. The girl screamed and her tears were shed onto his wounds. As her groom shouted another curse, she quickly grabbed the man's warrior's shield and raised it into the magic's path. _

_But how was she to escape certain death? _

_Just as she was sure she was about to meet with one of her groom's deadly curses, her raven appeared, soaring from her window. Time seemed to stop as the bird swept in front of the curse. It absorbed the magic, unharmed by its power, unscathed at all. It hovered above the girl's head, and above the bloody knight._

_The girl did only what she could guess to do, she grasped the knight's hand in her right, and the bird's claws in her left._

_The bird soared away into the horizon, carrying the two away from death. It placed them down gently on a crag far from the danger of the castle. Here the girl brought the knight back to good health with the aid of the raven, who had wisdom surpassing any human's. The raven had been present on earth since before humans, since when birds and fish were created to roam the earth. It taught her the wonderful spells that allowed her to heal the knight. The raven also told the girl that the lord would be back once more, for it knew these things, it had the power of sight. In preparation for the wizard's return, it taught the girl defensive spells more powerful than any she had ever known in all her years of studying. It taught her how to draw on magicks deep inside the human soul, legendary magicks that but a select few could harness. It taught her how to use her most powerful magic, how to use love to channel her magical powers, and how to use the moon's tear she had received from her groom to her advantage in her defensive powers. When the lord finally appeared on the horizon one evening, the girl was gathering water from the nearby river._

_He approached their camp slowly, with his robes pulled over his frame. He stopped and conjured a deadly scythe from thin air. The knight rose from beside the fire and withdrew his own sword, ready for battle. As their weapons clashed, the girl came over the hill from the valley below. She dropped her baggage and ran towards the battle, the gauze of her white dress flowing behind her in the evening wind. As she reached the crag upon which the great men fought for her, whom they both loved more than the world, she raised her arms._

_She drew upon all magic within her being, upon her knowledge, upon her strength, and upon her love for both men. A clear blue wave flowed from her hands and encircled the three of them. The men, in awe of the magic around them, dropped their weapons to their sides. A wave shot through the sphere from both of the girl's hands, dividing the dome into three sections, each containing one being._

_Her body shook, and her clear blue eyes disappeared into blackness. And the girl spoke, her voice quavering under the influence of such great power. 'To prevent war, to prevent bloodshed, to stop the world from being released from balance and falling to its end, this I shall do: You," she said, acknowledging the knight, her first betrothed, "You shall return home, live as you have always. You shall prosper, marry, and have many sons, this I see through my guidance from the Great Being. You," she said, acknowledging her second betrothed, the lord, 'For what you have done, I banish you from this place forever. You too shall marry, and have many sons, but your descendents' lives shall always be tainted! You shall pass onto them the resent you harbour for this man and all who share his blood, for your love has turned bitter and spawned true evil, this I see through the guidance of the Great Being. Between you, I cannot choose, it is impossible, and so I choose to break my own heart instead. To stop your battles, this I also cannot do, for to do so, one must die, and this I cannot endure, for both of you I love equally. Your descendants will share enmity as Eve shares enmity with the serpent. It is said in the Scriptures that the serpent shall bite the woman's heel, but the woman shall crush his head. This, in the end will be true, as all I have told. For, there will be another, another greater than all who precede her. She will deliver our world from destruction, unite the broken fragments to stand against the evil that exists-'"_

"Meghan! Why on earth are you reading that? Honestly, I thought I could trust you to actually WORK!" Sarah slammed a large pile of books down onto the small table.

"It's The Great Tale! Nichole hasn't ever heard it, growing up a muggle and all, so I thought I'd read it to her. We were just taking a break is all!"

Sarah slumped down into her seat and began tediously pouring over the spell books she had brought back to the table with her. Nichole turned back to her archives, and Meghan returned to searching through various books of fairytales and myths. As Nichole glanced up from her work, she caught sight of a familiar face, flanked by two others entering the library.

Her stomach lurched, as she ducked behind an old newspaper quickly debating what to do.

What did Harry think of her if he had really saw Malfoy…_molesting_ her? For, certainly the scene must have appeared different to a spectator. Nichole groaned and rose quickly, planning to escape into the shelves before she might be noticed.

"I'm going to go put some of these back, it's getting a bit crowded." She said, taking a stack of books to hide behind. She slinked behind the shelves quickly, and walked along the isle.

She peeked through the gaps in the shelves. The trio settled down into a table just beyond the bookshelf, in plain earshot of her. She set the books down onto the shelf and was about to sneak off to a farther corner, when she heard something that interested her.

"Oh, honestly Harry, I'm sure it can't be what you think! You know what this school is like with gossip and all! You of all people should know that!"

Nichole smiled. That Hermione sure was smart! At least someone else was on her side.

"Come off it, Hermione, he saw the whole thing himself. It's not just gossip. Cut him a little slack!"

"Well, Harry's said himself that he didn't actually see what was going on before! For all we know, Malfoy could have been being his usual self and using his usual…force…you haven't heard some of the stories I have. Malfoy likes to get his way, as we _all _know."

"Yeah, but, I mean…" Ron trailed off.

"All I'm saying, Harry, is that you shouldn't jump to conclusions! Have you even spoken to her about it? I mean, she's looked quite upset and lonely the past few days, what with all the rumors I can't blame her."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You really think he wants to talk to her! I'm sure that's the last thing he wants to do right now, right mate?"

Harry gave a nonchalant shrug and grunted in answer.

Nichole slouched against the book shelf, and crossed her arms over her chest. Just look at the big mess Malfoy had caused. And left her to clean it up too! If she could get her hands on that-

"I'm going to go find some books on conjuring spells." Harry rose from the bickering Ron and Hermione and walked off…towards the bookshelves!

Nichole quickly rounded the next row, hoping against hope not to be discovered. If Harry knew she was eavesdropping! If she ran into Harry…think how awkward! She rounded the next shelf and looked back.

He was browsing through the transfiguration section two rows up.

Nichole sighed and moved to round the next shelf and go back the long way to her table with Sarah and Meghan.

Nichole was in the depths of the library among the shelves when some titles on the spines of some rather old books caught her eye. She had came upon the histories and encyclopedia section, something oddly enough, that the girls had not yet explored. A large book with a gold-leafed title on its crumbling spine caught her eye.

_The Most Ancient and Powerful Jewels of Wizarding Time_

As she pulled it off the shelf, she noticed that it was falling apart; she carefully opened it to the table of contents. It appeared interesting and possibly useful as she scanned down the column: Scarabs, Turquoise of the Nile Valley, The Quar' znkt Ruby and-

"Hey, we wondered where you'd ran off to!" Meghan had popped up from around the bookshelf. "That looks…old." She said, staring at the book that Nichole had balanced between her hip and the bookshelf.

Sarah read silently over her shoulder. "We were just going to leave, I have a headache, and this is honestly like looking for a needle in a haystack-hey, go to that, The Most Powerful."

Nichole turned to page 1003. The girls read silently and when they simultaneously reached the bottom of the page, even Meghan remained silent.

Sarah broke it. "Huh, well that's absurd. Obviously something like that could never exist in the natural world…could it?"

The other two girls remained silent, in awe.

Sarah continued, in a low, scared voice. "To strip generations, possibly hundreds, of their magic, that alone is certainly an impossible feat. To combine them and concentrate such power into a little stone-that is truly unspeakable. Such spells, no-such power to do something like that does not and has never existed! I can't even comprehend why or have the faintest idea how one would go about constructing such a jewel!"

"Well, isn't that why nearly nothing is known about it? Where it came from, who made it, who has it now, even whether or not its supreme power can be used for good or evil?" Nichole said.

"It's just another legend anyway, and there's no possible way that it could be your necklace if that's what you're worrying about. I expect only an extremely powerful witch or wizard would be capable of being in such close contact with such an object." Sarah concluded.

Nichole nodded. "And, you know, it would have only been courteous of my grandmother to inform me that she was giving me the most powerful object in the world." The girls laughed in agreement, but there giggles were silenced by voices coming their way.

"Merlin Parkinson, will you _lay _off already! Why would I be dating a mudblood?"

"Well, I'm not saying that you were _dating _her, everyone is saying something completely different, if you can believe it of course," a girl's voice whined. "I'm just saying, that you should pick your toys more carefully. Ones that are _approved_ for your own safety, if you know what I mean."

The voices grew louder and louder as they neared the girls. Nichole really did not desire _another _encounter with Malfoy, let alone this horrid girl he was apparently with.

"Parkinson, my _toys_ as you have so wonderfully dubbed them, are none of your business, so stuff it!"

Nichole had moved to turn around, but promptly smashed into Meghan. The three girls tumbled to the floor just as Malfoy rounded the bookshelf. He crumpled onto Nichole's back. Sarah, at the bottom of the pile howled in pain. Malfoy jumped up and stared at Nichole.

"Were you eavesdropping? How dare you!"

"No! We were-"

"You were eavesdropping!" Shouted the girl, scandalized. "See Draco, she is so mudblood scum."

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Yelling at people you don't even know like that! And listen here missy, I ever hear you call Nichole a mudblood again I'll kick your pretty little bum all the way back to the fires of hell where it belongs!" Meghan had drawn herself up to her full height, which was quite impressive, seeing as she was normally relatively slouchy, and was cowering over the girl baring a death glare in her brown eyes. Meghan was not one to get mad usually, so Nichole was surprised at her reaction. "And YOU! You, Malfoy! How _dare _you treat her like that, then speak of her like this! If anyone has a right to speak so poorly of one, it's her to YOU! YOU'RE the scum if anyone is! You've _no _idea the mess you caused and what you've put Nichole through, what she's been through already before having the misfortune to meet the likes of _you!_"

Malfoy had narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "You're speaking to a Malfoy, you realize that?"

Meghan rolled her eyes in amusement and mockery, "Oh, do you need me to bow three times before I speak in your presence, your Highness."

Malfoy whipped out his wand and sneered, "You know, it's real nice having all you extra Potty-lovers around this year, more of you to hex!"

When Meghan made to remove her wand as well, Nichole stepped to the front of the group and spoke quietly, making eye contact with only Malfoy. "Leave, now. We were here doing research, you can take your petty arguments elsewhere, there's no need for a scuffle."

The girl spoke again. She was rather irritating, Nichole noted. "Oh, doing research? We're so sorry to have interrupted you! Merlin, as if we need _another _mudblood bookworm in this school."

Nichole spoke again, this time louder, gaining confidence. "Who are you anyway?"

The girl sneered. "Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson. I already know you, Mudblood Calligan."

Malfoy had glanced at the heavy book that had fallen from Nichole's hands onto the floor. He gave Nichole a quizzical glance. His eyes bored into hers as Pansy and Meghan continued squabbling. "Interesting topic of research, He whispered.

"Just curious."

"Yes, you are a curious one, aren't you. Couldn't just take Potty, could you?"

Nichole narrowed her eyes. "What exactly are you implying Malfoy?"

"Well," he answered, "I'm just saying, even though I'll admit it was me who initiated our little session the other day, you didn't exactly protest."

"Maybe that's because you had me pinned to the wall!"

By then, their voices had escalated in volume and the rest of the group had stopped arguing and was now watching their shouting match. It was then, that suddenly Nichole recognized why the voice of Pansy had sounded familiar. She had heard it before…the night when Malfoy had…she smiled. "You should really just be honest and tell Pansy that you don't like her and have no desire for her affections instead of using ME as a scapegoat!"

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. His jaw hardened, displaying his anger. "Oh, don't you _dare _go there Mudblood!"

"Oh, why not? Don't want to let her know the truth? Don't want to take responsibility?"

Draco sneered. "Shut Up! SHUT UP MUDBLOOD!"

"MAKE ME!"

"OH, THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT? YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU SHUT UP? ALRIGHT THEN MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy had now withdrawn his wand and had it pointed at Nichole's chest, ready for action.

"GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT WHY DON'T YOU!" Nichole pointed her wand at the ready as well, ready to defend herself. She barely noticed her necklace emitting a cooling feeling against her collarbone as adrenaline rushed and she tried to think of what she would do if Malfoy actually threw a curse at her. She had really just been trying to get him to apologize, that's all that she had wanted really…

Then, out of no where, a second male voice joined the couple. "Honestly, Malfoy, what is it with you and picking on girls? You really are a coward." Harry swept past the staring girls to stand at Nichole's side, his wand pointed at Malfoy. His expression made him seem like he was ready to curse Malfoy into oblivion.

"Oh, what, Potty's come to save the damsel in distress! How very Gryffindor of you. Just can't keep your nose out of others' business can you?"

"I'm making this my business, so you'd just better back off Malfoy!"

Nichole was now quite distressed. "Please…please…"

They both ignored her.

"Why don't I just finish off what I started here, I really don't give a shit if you're standing here or not!"

Malfoy raised his arm to shout a curse, his face contorted in an expression of anger. Nichole cringed in anticipation. Her chest tightened as if bound by cords, and she scrunched her eyes closed, fearing what, she didn't know. She had never been so scared in her life, as she had never encountered any kind of fight in her life in the muggle world, let alone an actual _curse_ being thrown against her.

_Please, Please, Please save me! Protect me from whatever it is that's going to explode from that wand within the next second. Save me from harm, save me from him._

Nichole's breath caught in her chest her eyes opened wide suddenly and the life from her being felt as if it were ripped from within her. She was going to die, and die horribly, as if she had been drowned and squashed at the same time. The pain was unbearable; her body felt as if it were burning without flames, as if it were disintegrating spontaneously.

In the instant that Malfoy opened his mouth, he was thrown backwards in a flying arc with a flash of blue light just as Harry threw himself in front of her with his wand aimed at Malfoy. Nichole started to the sound of a bookshelf crumpling under the impact of Malfoy's body coming into contact with it, for all the previous events had occurred within a second, and silently at that, without a single word uttered. She opened her eyes to blackness, for she was pressed against Harry's chest, _safe._

Her eyes widened at the sight of Malfoy crumpled in a heap below a dismantled bookshelf. He was a bloody mess and some of his limbs appeared at an odd angle. Her necklace now felt as if an ice cube had engrained itself into her skin. She stared down at it and noticed it was glowing and electric blue that matched the colour of light that had cause Malfoy to be thrown backwards in such awesome reagard. She clutched it in her left hand to hide it from the other bystanders, horrified.

_Had she done this?_

_Had she killed him?_

_How was it possible that such an innocent object had such power? She hadn't uttered a word…_

_Was that what the purpose of this pendant was, to destroy? To harm others?_

Tears rolled down Nichole's cheeks as she stared at Malfoy's unconscious form. Her chest convulsed as she sobbed into Harry's chest.

_What kind of monster was she? Is this why everyone had hidden so many secrets from her, because they were afraid of her, afraid that she would discover the secret of this 'gift'?_

It was then, that Nichole fainted.

**A/N: Well, you better have liked it cause I worked long and hard on this key chapter in the fic! Things will be picking up speed FAST from here on in.**

**I heart reviews!**


	14. A Midnight Chat

**Chapter 14: Midnight Chat**

"MR. POTTER!!! OF ALL THE-HOW DARE-ATTACKING A STUDENT IN THE LIBRARY!"

Harry had froze after the bright blue light had engulfed Malfoy and thrown him across the room, slamming him into the bookshelf. His wand remained raised and pointed in the direction of Malfoy, as he turned to see who had thrown the powerful curse. He had been ready to jinx Malfoy, sure, because not only had he been causing Nichole quite the amount of trouble lately, but now he had been threatening.

That was when Nichole had crumpled at his feet.

These thoughts had been flashing through Harry's head as Mme. Pince had chastised him. He had been told to levitate Nichole to the hospital wing while Pansy was given the responsibility of Malfoy.

It was while levitating her to the hospital wing that he had noticed the shining, small pendant poking out from her collar.

It was glowing a faint shade of blue….the same shade that the flash of blue light had been. Harry went to tuck it back inside her blouse, lest Pansy see the piece of jewelry and become suspicious. The silver pendant felt oddly cool and pleasant as he tucked it and the chain it hung on under her robes.

His raised wand had condemned him to a month's worth of detentions with McGonagall. He hadn't even bothered to protest even though he knew he hadn't uttered a single word to curse Malfoy. No one had. No one had cursed Malfoy. No one else had even had their wands out…

Questions flooded his mind as he placed her gently on a hospital wing bed and watched as Madame Pomfrey attended to her. He didn't leave her side all afternoon, wanting to speak with her as soon as she was able. Just before the hospital wing was to close that night, he had slipped out into the corridor and put on his invisibility cloak before reentering the hospital wing. In the quiet of the deserted room, Harry had heard Nichole mutter words as she tossed and turned in the bed, her face scrunched up in confusion. She would repeat over and over again the same words, as if lost in her unconscious state, 'Who are you?' 'Where am I?'. She spoke often as well of 'Shami', who he thought was her fluffy white cat. Only late into the night did her muttering stop, which was when he himself finally dozed off, his head hung over the bed.

Nichole awoke what seemed like years later to fins herself not on the ground in the library but in a bed with crisp white sheets in a very silent and very dark room. She sat up suddenly only for her still delicate head to collide with a solid, hard object, followed by a loud crash and a groan that sounded as if it were coming from the ground below her bed. She peered over the side of her bed that appeared to be in some sort of hospital/sick ward, but still within the castle judging by the appearance of the stone walls. Surprisingly, nothing was on the ground where Nichole peered, yet she continued to hear scuffling.

Scared now, she searched for her wand, and, locating it quickly on the nightstand beside her bed, she snatched it up and pointed it in the general direction of the noise.

"Nichole, relax, it's me! Put down your wand!" Instead of calming Nichole, as the voice intended, it served to make her more agitated. She surely recognized the voice…it sounded like Harry. But then, she had heard noises in the middle of the night before that appeared to come from an invisible person. She remembered back to the summer when she had been certain that someone had been in her room…she had thought it had been Harry then. Oddly enough she had never thought to ask him if it was. But no…that would be just too weird…

Skeptical, Nichole questioned, "Why can't I see you?"

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot." Instantly, Harry appeared out of nowhere to be standing beside her bed. Nichole jumped and then stared at the silvery bundle he held in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh. This is my invisibility cloak."

Comprehension dawned on Nichole. "Oh! Where did you-"

She was interrupted by a groan from a body in the bed beside her. She turned over to see an unconscious Malfoy. She stared at him with wide eyes. The gravity of her recent actions had still not quite sunk in even after the long sleep she had had. For it had been long…she had seen many things. It wasn't as if she had had another of her dreams, it was more of a…collage of random things that she couldn't explain. She saw faces she had never seen before and places she could not recognize. Her train of thought was interrupted by Harry's voice, much quieter now.

"Nichole, look…can you walk? We need to talk, and we can't do it here, Malfoy could wake up any time, or…Madame Pomfrey."

Nichole frowned. That's right. Harry probably wanted to know what the hell had possessed her to attack Malfoy like she had. She herself didn't understand, but if there was anyone she would like to talk to about unexplainable magic…Harry Potter would be one of her first choices. She nodded and climbed out of the hospital bed. He pulled the silvery fabric over both of them as they set out of the ward.

As soon as they were in the corridor, Harry pulled out a rumpled piece of parchment and his wand. As he held his wand to the piece of parchment, Nichole opened her mouth to ask what it was he was doing, but he answered her first.

"This is the Maurader's map, a map of the castle. But you can't tell anyone about it, alright, or the cloak, okay?" Nichole nodded silently. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Nichole's eyes grew wide as the parchment filled with ink in the form of all the corridors and rooms in the castle, as well as… "Harry…are those…people?"

"Yeah. It shows everyone in Hogwarts and where they are. Quite handy when you want to avoid Filch, professors, and prefects on patrol. Fred and George gave it to me third year, they nicked it from Filch who confiscated it from my dad and his friends when they were in school."

Nichole nodded again. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Anywhere where we won't be interrupted. Come on, quick! Snape's coming!" He pointed his wand to a moving speck on the map. "There's a passage this way that goes up two floors, we can get away from him that way. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy a rendezvous with Snape in the wee hours of the morning."

Nichole shook her head and mumbled a no. She was fairly anxious, sneaking around the castle in the dark. That and the fact that Harry would probably want her to explain everything that had gone on in the library. Her mind stumbled through the events of the past two and a half months as she searched for an explanation for _herself_. All of this had begun when she got her necklace from her grandmother…oh how she missed her! She had so many questions…

She was jerked out of her reverie when Harry pulled her to a stop outside a heavy door. She turned to him in question and met his green eyes.

Images suddenly flashed through her mind at lightning speed in the second that their gaze was held.

A giant dog with three heads…a chessboard…Ron on the floor bleeding…A flying key…a squirming plant…a harp…a wooden flute…a young girl that looked like Hermione…a man in a turban…a large mirror…a red stone…and-and.

"What are you doing!" Harry snapped.

Nichole shook her head and nearly toppled over. She leaned on the wall for support. "I…I…" Again, Nichole was met with a now familiar emotion of utmost confusion. She didn't have time to think about what she had just seen a short second ago though, because Harry dragged her through the door and quickly shut it behind him. Nichole looked around to find herself in an older-looking part of the school. They were in a hall-way type room. "Where-"

"This is the third-floor corridor. People rarely come in here…not since when we were in first year and-"

"The Philosopher's Stone…" Nichole felt her lips moving but didn't comprehend what she was saying. The Philosopher's Stone…why did she know what that was? Why did it seem so familiar to her? This entire room seemed familiar…she had seen it! She looked around and then…then something clicked. She had just _saw_ it…

She looked at Harry inquisitively, "Where's the harp? It was right here in this corner…I just saw…I don't understand…" She turned to face the trap door. "And there…right there, there was a giant dog with three heads!"

Harry was now looking at her in a very disturbing manner. He had taken a step backwards.

She continued, "I'm not crazy! I just saw it! It was right here in this room! I saw this room! Where did it go?"

She was going hysterical when Harry grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen to me Nichole…I don't know how or why you saw what you saw. I mean…it's impossible…there _was_ a giant three-headed dog _and _a harp in this room at one point…but it was nearly four years ago…you can't have possibly actually seen it."

Nichole looked down at the ground then back up at Harry. "I know it's impossible. Just like how it's impossible how you and I saw each other this summer even though we had never met and lived thousands of miles apart. Just like how I saw the dementors attacking you the night before it even happened. Just like…just like what happened in the library today."

Silence. The two teenagers held each other's gaze, unmoving.

Harry finally broke it. "What exactly _did_ happen in the library today? I mean, yeah, I was holding my wand at Malfoy and everything, but I never said a word! Next thing I know he's flown across the room! Whatever magic did that to him was really, really powerful."

Nichole looked down at the floor. "I really wish I knew, you have no idea how much I wish I knew what happened."

Harry continued. "You didn't have your wand out, I saw. But that…that necklace that you hide…I mean, I'm sorry…I saw it when I was carrying you to the hospital wing after you fainted…it was glowing blue a bit…the same colour of the magic that knocked out Malfoy. It has something to do with all this, doesn't it? Your necklace I mean."

"Yes…well…I think it does anyway."

Harry nodded. "I mean, weird stuff happens to me too but…nothing like this…not so many things like that have happened to you before. Like…I'm sorry, but do you know how you possibly could have seen this room as it was four years ago?"

Nichole frowned. She knew she had seen it but the time just wasn't clear…it didn't even seem relevant compared to the fact that she had somehow managed to see this room as it was four years ago.

That's right…it had been just before they entered the room. That's why she had staggered, it had been when she looked into Harry's eyes…

"Harry…before, when you asked me…what I was doing…what did you mean?"

"When?"

"Just now, outside this room. You got this frightened look on your face and asked me what I was doing. You seemed a bit angry too."

"Oh. Um…I don't really know. I mean I remember your eyes…I was looking into them. And I saw…something…I dunno who it was. Then my scar hurt-just for a second. I mean, it was nothing, really this kind of thing happens to me all the time. Sometimes my scar hurts when Voldemort is angry or something…I'm sure that's all it was."

"Harry I saw something too. I mean…well I saw a lot of things…just flashes…but things. That's how I saw this room Harry."

"That's so…weird. It doesn't make any sense."

"But...the weirdest thing is that I'm very sure that this has happened to me before. Or something of the sort…"

"When?"

"When I was in one of my dreams. About you. I was in your room with you, and I somehow made eye contact with you and, again, I saw things that were foreign to me. I mean…they aren't now. Now I know what I saw. But I still don't know how."

"You said you know what you saw now…how?"

Nichole smiled. "Because I met the people I saw. It was Ron and Hermione, but they were much different-looking, I think it was when you guys were younger, about eleven-twelve maybe. And now that I've seen it for myself, I know it was on the Hogwarts Express."

"This happened in the summer, before you came here?"

"It was before I even knew that magic existed. I suppose why that's why I just dismissed it as a part of my insane dreams at the time."

Harry nodded. "So…it seems like it's kind of like mind-reading or something. You can see into my memories…that's kind of…well, to be honest, creepy."

"I know…wait…you said you saw someone. Who was it?"

"I don't know. I've never seem her before."

"Her? It was a woman?"

"Yes. She was an older woman…it looked like she was in a hospital or something."

Nichole paled.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "What else? Do you remember anything else?"

Harry frowned, and screwed up his eyes in thought. "Yes. There was an envelope on a table beside her bed. And a picture of a little girl, I think."

Nichole had a sudden, sharp intake of breath and held it after she asked, "Was the little girl…was she wearing a pink tutu and a flowery-type outfit?"

Harry frowned, but nodded.

"You saw my grandmother."

"Your grandmother? Is she ill?"

Nichole nodded. "Very. I visited her once more in the hospital before I left. She was very distraught, and made a big speech about me being responsible for my own choices and my mother not always knowing what's best for me, despite good intentions. And…"

"And?"

Nichole looked into Harry's eyes. "It's when I got this necklace," she said, pulling it out of the front of her nightgown on its chain. "It's around the same time that all these visions and dreams and things began. The first vision I had…I had it the night before I saw her in the hospital…I saw my mum getting the phone call that she had been admitted again."

"Oh."

"It was horrible. The vision I mean, well, afterwards anyways. I was so sick I thought I was going to die, I nearly passed out. I thought that first one was just a coincidence."

Harry nodded, unable to think of words to say. Nichole continued on.

"I don't quite know how this is working…but I think I understand how you and I are reading each other's minds so to speak. You see, I was thinking of her on our walk up here, and only when we stopped at the door and I made eye contact with you did I jerk back to present. I think…when one…or in this case both of us are feeling strong emotions, we can see what the other is thinking of at the time…the source of those emotions."

Harry now looked very confused. "I don't understand…that sounds kinf of like what Dumbledore told me about Voldemort making my scar hurt…strong emotions and stuff."

"No, what I mean is: You were thinking of your first year and this room at that moment, weren't you?"

"I dunno…I don't really remember what I was thinking about at any given moment…"

"Okay fine then…can you explain what you think you might have been thinking about at all? This room must bring back some scary memories!"

Harry nodded in comprehension. "yeah…I mean…I think I was thinking about Voldemort…because he's back and all." Nichole nodded. "This was this the first time I saw him face to face…I mean not for real or anything…but his ghost. It was the first time I understood what he really was. So I guess this room is linked to me thinking about Voldemort."

"Exactly. See, it all makes sense…well, kind of."

"That's amazing how you figured all this out, you know? I mean, all by yourself. I'm assuming Dumbledore must be keeping you in the dark too if him having me stuck in Privet Drive all summer is any comparison."

"No, really, there's still so many things I don't know…so many things I want answers to! I only wish that my grandmother had left me _some _kind of clue! She had this thing for all those years, she must know something about it! I know Dumbledore does for sure and I know he's not going to tell me-at least any time soon. I've just been doing my best to try and figure out what's going on with me so I don't go completely insane!"

"So your grandmother gave you this, but didn't leave you any information about it?"

"No! I mean, me and the girls have been pouring over books to try and find out something about it but-wait-oh how could I have forgotten! The _letter!_ Of course!"

"What? What letter? What are you talking about?"

"My grandmother gave me this necklace in an envelope. The envelope you saw on her bedside table. In the envelope was a letter. She said something about…all being explained when the time is right or something-but I'm tired of waiting!"

"What are you-"

Nichole threw herself under the invisibility cloak and dragged Harry out of the room with her. "We're going to find out what's in that letter Harry, or so help me God…"

Less than ten minutes later, the two had quietly snuck into Nichole's dormitory. Harry had been more than reluctant to try going up the stairs and Nichole had had to practically drag him up. She was surprised to find out that the Gryffindor girls' staircase was charmed to not allow any male access to the girls' dormitories. Nichole rummaged through her trunk as quietly as possible trying to find the misplaced letter. When she finally found it she snuck back down to the Ravenclaw common room with Harry to read it.

They removed the cloak and seated themselves on a blue couch in front of the fireplace. The envelope was a yellowed piece of paper sewn together and nearly falling to pieces. The envelope was blank, and the letter inside the envelope appeared to be blank as well. Nichole was not discouraged though. Surely, if there had been secrets surrounding her necklace, her grandmother would have taken some precautions. Nichole tried many muggle methods she had read about in trying to find words on the paper, for her grandmother had been a muggle and couldn't do magic. Finally, Nichole resorted to magic, hoping to get it over with and read the sodding letter already.

_"Revelio,"_ she whispered.

Nothing happened. Then, suddenly, words appeared on the page, however, only six. What they said made Nichole more frustrated then she had ever been. She crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground in frustration.

"That's it," she said. "I've had enough. First-thing tomorrow, I'm-no, _we're_ going to Dumbledore and we're going to force him to give us both some answers. He owes both of us explanations an explanation."

"Wait-me? I mean, yeah Dumbledore abandoned me this summer but this really has nothing to do with-"

"Harry. Really, I don't know where I would be without you. I've told you everything about what's happened to me in these past months, and frankly, if Dumbledore told me anything I would tell you anyway-I owe you at least that for what you did for me today."

"Today?"

"In the library. You took the blame for what I did, and thanks to you, no one suspects the horrible thing that I've done, not even Meghan and Sarah. And you're –I just…" Despite how hard she tried, Nichole couldn't stop the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I know it's strange, and, don't get me wrong, I _love _my friends more than anything in the world, but you-sometimes I really think you're the only one that truly understands…"

A/N: Whew. Intense or what? That was quick now, wasn't it. Only a week and a bit between chapters! We're really getting into the thick of it now. After this is all done I hope to revise the first bit…it's just too long and mary-sue-ish at the beginning. But, ah, tis the product of ninth-grade writing lol.


End file.
